


Пройди со мной этот длинный путь

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegas, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, unprotected sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Стайлзу не следовало садиться в машину к оборотню, которого он встретил на задворках продуктового магазина. Или когда зомби-апокалипсис лишь одна из бед.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come with Me and Walk the Longest Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697935) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Бета: No.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first art by Toria_Gria  
> second art by Dark Mousy

Сколько раз я молил  
О том, чтобы потеряться в пути?  
The Regulator (оригинал Clutch)

Дерек сталкивается с этим парнишкой на задворках продуктового магазина в Небраске. Он припёрт к стене и зажат между мусорным контейнером и зданием. Паренёк бледен и худощав, пострижен очень коротко и явно на скорую руку. В руках у него ощерившаяся гвоздями бита. К нему подбираются трое зомби, ещё один, основательно избитый, валяется у его ног. Когда кто-то из них внезапно начинает двигаться быстрее, парнишка вскидывает биту и ждёт. Собранный, спокойный, неподвижный. Дереку на мгновение кажется, что мальчишка слишком долго выжидает, что он не справится и его убьют.

Но паренёк наконец замахивается, бьёт и сносит большую часть головы скитальца одним тяжёлым ударом. Тот заваливается назад и с грохотом падает на землю. В эту же секунду к парнишке с разных сторон поспевают двое оставшихся ходячих мертвецов.

Дерек знает, что не стоит рисковать собственной шеей ради незнакомца, но этот мальчишка бьётся один против всех, к тому же двоих он уже положил. У него есть шанс выиграть этот бой, стоит лишь чуть-чуть помочь.

Дерек перекидывается, вытаскивает свой ломик из джипа и присоединяется к драке. Несколько секунд — и всё заканчивается.

* * *

Мальчишка взрослее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Широкоплечий, хоть и худощавый. Скулы острые, а щёки впалые. Дерек предполагает, что выглядит не менее измождённым: сказываются скудный рацион и бессонные ночи. Тем не менее, без биты наготове паренёк кажется обманчиво беззащитным: блестящие любопытством глаза, уязвимая открытая шея.

Его зовут Стайлз, ему восемнадцать, и он пытается вернуться в Калифорнию. Такое совпадение грех упустить, поэтому Дерек говорит:

— Я тоже еду в Калифорнию. Можешь остаться со мной, если хочешь.

Дерек вспоминает, как Стайлз орудует битой, и понимает, что тот не станет большой обузой.

Он не ждёт, что Стайлз согласится на его предложение. Чем больше распространяется зараза, тем вернее срабатывает закон естественного отбора. В этой гонке на выживание любой человек может подставить. Съесть твои припасы, украсть одежду, перерезать горло и оставить тебя на растерзание ходячих, скитальцев или одичавших собак. Стайлзу нужно быть осторожным.

Разумеется, он не должен принимать предложений подвезти от оборотней, встреченных за заброшенными магазинами. Закидывать свой рюкзак в джип, садиться на переднее сидение и верить в то, что Дерек не причинит вреда. Стайлз не должен выглядеть таким счастливым, запрыгивая в машину к парню, с которым только познакомился. Но он поступает именно так.

* * *

— Так, значит, ты оборотень? — спрашивает Стайлз прежде, чем они успевают проехать полквартала. Кажется, эта мысль ему приятна; это довольно неожиданно.

Несмотря на многочисленные законы против дискриминации оборотней, их всё равно недолюбливали. Большинство оборотней старались не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания ещё до распространения заразы. Теперь ситуация обострилась. Скитальцы оказались намного быстрее и сильнее человеческих зомби и это лишь усугубило всеобщую истерию. К тому же, пополз слух, будто первым заразился оборотень, а уже потом вирус передался от него человеку. Дерек не знает, правда это или вымысел, но он не исключает такую возможность. По крайней мере, многие придерживаются этой теории.

— Так, значит, ты человек? — невозмутимо парирует Дерек.

Некоторым людям трудно понять, шутит Дерек или нет, но у Стайлза, который знает его от силы пять минут, никаких затруднений не возникает. Он смеётся, заявляя:

— Туше.

Они преодолевают за день приличное расстояние, но дороги не те, что были до болезни. Многие забиты длинной вереницей заброшенных машин, и даже в опустевшие из-за вируса города попасть очень сложно — путь зачастую преграждают баррикады. Время от времени на дорогах попадаются ловушки. Например, вырытые посреди дороги ямы, прикрытые брезентом. Дерек уже лишился своего первого джипа (и доброго куска мяса из собственного бедра) в подобной ловушке штата Индиана. Сейчас его нога в полном порядке, да и Рендж Ровер нравится ему больше.

Рендж Ровер — как рабочая лошадка. Ей не страшны обочины и бездорожье, поэтому иногда они сворачивают с шоссе и прокладывают собственный путь, подпрыгивая на ухабах и пересекая усеянные удивлённым скотом поля, до которых ещё не успели добраться зомби. Всё бы ничего, да только бензина джип потребляет многовато. Дерек стал мастером по добыванию необходимой жидкости, а на экстренный случай к задней части машины прикреплены две большие красные канистры. До сих пор Дерек ещё не оказывался в настолько чрезвычайной ситуации. Стайлз явно впечатлён джипом, поэтому неудивительно, что он просится сесть за руль. Дерек бросает в его сторону красноречивый взгляд, в ответ Стайлз раздражённо фыркает и в отместку ставит свои грязные ботинки на приборную панель.

Стайлз болтливый и подвижный. Постоянно жестикулирует, будто не может разговаривать и при этом не размахивать руками. Спустя всего несколько часов Дерек уже многое о нём знает. А тот, кажется, вовсе не замечает, что Дерек не спешит говорить о себе.

— Как ты очутился в том магазине Небраски? — в какое-то мгновение спрашивает Дерек. Отчасти потому, что ему действительно интересно, а отчасти — чтобы прервать монолог Стайлза о несправедливостях стандартного тестирования.

Это срабатывает. Стайлз легко переключаются на другую тему.

Он рассказывает Дереку, что, когда зараза начала распространяться, он навещал бабушку в Цинциннати. Он похоронил её на заднем дворе, а сам забаррикадировался в доме в надежде, что всё это скоро закончится и жизнь вернётся в привычное русло. Поначалу все так думали.

Бабушка вернулась той же ночью, вымазанная грязью, и заскреблась в заднюю дверь. Стайлз видел достаточно фильмов ужасов, поэтому знал, что нужно делать в таких случаях.

Вместе с вирусом распространялась и паника, поэтому Стайлз сел в бабушкин кадиллак и отправился в путь. Он успел добраться до Омахи, когда машина вышла из строя. Стайлз нашёл новый транспорт и выбрался на поиски провизии, но тут его окружили скитальцы.

Теперь Стайлз очень хочет вернуться домой. Он убеждён, что его отец выжил. Дерек считает, что Стайлз чересчур оптимистичен: кого не сразила болезнь, тех добили зомби. Вероятность того, что папа Стайлза жив, очень мала. Что ж, в любом случае, скоро они смогут узнать точно.

— Что насчёт тебя? — всё же интересуется Стайлз. При этом он пожёвывает шнурки своей толстовки, что немного гадко.

— Я жил в Нью-Йорке, но сам из Калифорнии, — отвечает Дерек и пожимает плечами. — Могу поехать и туда, мне всё равно .

Он решает не упоминать, что остался единственным выживших в этой зомби-чуме. А ещё — не говорить о том, что это не самое страшное из того, что с ним случалось.

* * *

Чем ближе Линкольн, тем больше брошенных машин на шоссе, поэтому, пока Дерек доливает в бак бензин из одной из красных канистр, Стайлз достаёт из рюкзака совершенно новую карту Небраски и раскладывает её на капоте.

— Мы могли бы проехать вот здесь, — проводит он грязным слюнявым пальцем по линии дороги, расположившейся в нескольких милях отсюда. — Она уводит немного севернее, чем нам нужно, но мы сможем вернуться на маршрут вот так, — постукивает он по другой линии.

Скорее всего, идея хорошая. Стайлз всё продумал и явно прекрасно ориентируется, но Дерек слушает в пол-уха. А всё потому, что в куче хлама, вытащенного из рюкзака, есть ещё одна карта — Калифорнии. И Бикон-Хиллз на ней отмечен красной кривоватой звёздочкой.

— Тебе нужно туда? — спрашивает Дерек и указывает на карту Калифорнии, не до конца веря в происходящее.

Стайлз прослеживает направление его руки, смотрит на Дерека и с любопытством склоняет голову на бок:

— Да, а что?

— Я оттуда. Моя семья… — Его семья, вероятно, мертва. Точнее, та малая часть, что от неё осталась. Во время последнего телефонного звонка Лора заверила его, что она, Кора и Питер в порядке, но это было несколько месяцев назад. Скорее всего, все они уже мертвы, но единственный способ узнать наверняка — отправиться в Бикон-Хиллз и увидеть всё собственными глазами. Дерек часто твердит себе, что хочет знать наверняка. — Моя семья оттуда. — продолжает он. — У нас там территория.

— Правда? — судя по выражению лица Стайлза, эта новость ему понравилась. — Мой отец — шериф.

— Шериф Стилински твой отец? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Дерек. А от Стайлза, кажется, можно уже зажигать лампочки.

— Ты с ним знаком? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Стайлз, после чего озорно улыбается. — Он тебя арестовывал?

Дерек смеётся. Коротко, хрипло, но всё же смеётся.

— Нет. Несколько лет назад у нас были проблемы с ублюдками, недолюбливающими оборотней, — Дерек умалчивает некоторые детали. Много деталей. Но он не обязан делиться со Стайлзом историей своей жизни. Даже если тот за жалкие шесть часов, прошедшие с их знакомства, кажется, рассказал о себе всё, что только можно.

— Ох, — говорит Стайлз, кивая. После чего складывает карту Небраски. — Что ж, это отлично! Мы оба едем в одно и то же место. Кто бы мог подумать?

«Действительно», — думает Дерек. Он понятия не имеет, сколько ему ещё предстоит удивляться в ближайшие недели.

* * *

Они едут дальше, отдаляясь от Линкольна, и натыкаются на гигантский блокпост из бетонных ограждений и мешков с песком. Кто-то оставил на нём зловещее предупреждение о том, что город вымер. Однако в сердце Небраски выбирать не приходится, и Дерек начинает беспокоиться насчёт бензина. Солнце уже садится, а с наступлением темноты станет лишь хуже. В большинстве своём, из-за скитальцев — зомби-оборотней, которые зачастую ходят стаями и постоянно находятся в обращённом состоянии. По ночам они становятся более активными. Неудивительно, ведь оборотней притягивает луна.

Дерек знает, что на некоторых фермах всегда есть топливо для работы оборудования. Поэтому, когда он замечает какую-то ферму вдалеке, то направляется к ней, уповая на то, что не зря тратит остатки бензина. Топливного бака Дерек не находит, но ему удаётся выкачать немного бензина из старенького пикапа за амбаром.

С тем же успехом они проверяют другое хозяйство в десятках километрах от той фермы. А вот в следующий раз они срывают куш: находят бак с бензином. Его более чем достаточно, чтобы заправить джип и полностью наполнить обе канистры. В старом амбаре Стайлз находит ещё одну. Дерек наполняет её бензином и закрепляет на крыше.

Тут есть и фермерский домик, в котором можно было бы остановиться на ночь, но только они осторожно открывают дверь, как сразу же отшатываются назад, задыхаясь от вони. Внутри не один труп, а, кажется, даже больше четырёх. Дерек закрывает дверь, глотая слюну и сдерживая рвотные позывы, после чего они спешно возвращаются к джипу. Иногда обострённые чувства могут стать настоящим проклятием, тем более в такое время.

Сейчас отвратительно пахнет всё. Гниющие еда, животные, люди. У зомби совершенно другой запах: вонь разложения с оттенком инфекции. Оборотню очень сложно приглушить органы чувств. Пока они идут к джипу, Дерек незаметно вдыхает аромат Стайлза, пытаясь привести в порядок свой бедный чувствительный нос. Стайлз пахнет довольно хорошо для парня, живущего в диких условиях. Дерек ощущает запах тёплой кожи и чистого пота с небольшой примесью Читос. Почти райский аромат по сравнению с тем, что было в доме.

Темнеет. Неизвестно, найдётся ли место получше, поэтому, после быстрого обсуждения, они отгоняют машину в амбар и закрывают за собой дверь. Дерек подпирает её вилами: этого вполне достаточно для задержания любого инфицированного, а они, в случае необходимости, смогут быстро выйти.

В амбаре неплохо. Пахнет чистым сеном, внутри сухо. Дереку приходилось ночевать в местах похуже этого ещё до болезни.

— Ну, тоже хорошо, — жизнерадостно заявляет Стайлз и садится на тюк сена. — Это будет очень удобная кровать, — продолжает он, слегка подпрыгивая.

— Мы спим в джипе, — говорит Дерек, открывает багажник и достаёт из него рюкзак с едой. — Так безопаснее, — Стайлз позади вздыхает, затем встаёт и ковыляет к машине. Поравнявшись с Дереком, он вытаскивает свою провизию.

У Стайлза в рюкзаке лежит открытая пачка залежалых «Фритос», в которой чипсы почти раскрошились в порошок, и бутылка с остатками содовой. Дерек вскрывает банку макарон с мясом и начинает есть, запивая водой. Изысканная пища по апокалиптическим стандартам.

Когда они заканчивают ужинать, становится темно и холодно. Стайлз не сдерживает зевоту. Дерек раскладывает задние сиденья машины, и они вползают внутрь, закутавшись в одеяла. У Дерека есть пара хороших спальных мешков. Каждый вечер он делает из них удобное гнёздышко для себя. У Стайлза припасены плед с отвратительным цветочным узором и подушка под стать — видимо, из бабушкиного дома.

Дерек ожидает, что Стайлз будет донимать его разговорами, но тот быстро засыпает, будто кто-то повернул в нём выключатель. Дереку даже становится немного завидно.

Ему нужно полностью расслабиться, чтобы уснуть, поэтому некоторое время он лежит, прислушиваясь к звукам ветра, стучащего в дверь амбара, и к поскрипыванию мельницы снаружи. Никаких ходячих, скитальцев, только глубокое спокойное дыхание Стайлза.

Дерек засыпает и не просыпается до самого утра.

* * *

Жарко. В таком маленьком пространстве ещё одно живое тёплое тело существенно повышает температуру. Стайлз вертелся ночью, а сейчас лежит, свернувшись калачиком и прижимается задом к ноге Дерека. Дерек пинает его коленом и Стайлз, что-то недовольно ворча, отодвигается.

До вируса Дерек придерживался правила "ткни меня раз пять — тогда проснусь", но теперь каждое утро он встаёт с мыслями о зомби, которые хотят им полакомиться. Это сильно отрезвляет, он больше не позволяет себе залёживаться. Дерек вылезает из спальных мешков, а затем из джипа.

На улице холодно. Настолько, что изо рта идёт пар, но после жаркого влажного воздуха в машине так даже лучше. Дерек плетётся к двери амбара, зевает и слегка её приоткрывает. Его уши не улавливают никаких звуков, похожих на передвижения зомби.

Ещё очень рано, солнце едва поднялось над линией горизонта. Щебечут птицы, а трава хрустит от мороза. В поле зрения нет ни ходячих, ни скитальцев, поэтому Дерек позволяет себе расслабиться и понаблюдать, как всходит солнце. Как бы ему хотелось сейчас выпить большую горячую кружку кофе.

Ещё он бы с удовольствием отправился на пробежку, чтобы почувствовать лёгкость и жар в теле на морозном воздухе. Ощутить, как начинает припекать спину восходящее солнце. Сейчас это было бы самоубийством. Скитальцев ничто так не привлекает, как звук бьющегося сердца и запах тёплого тела. Дерек неохотно закрывает дверь и занимает себя отжиманиями, приседаниями и поднятием тяжестей – в этом ему помогают разбросанные тюки сена. У него уже не осталось ни грамма лишнего веса: ремень едва держит джинсы. Про Дерека смело можно сказать кожа да кости. Но чтобы выжить, нужно быть сильным, поэтому он выполняет ещё один подход отжиманий. А Стайлз до сих пор спит.

За амбаром есть бак с водой. Стайлзу её вряд ли можно пить без опаски — но не Дереку. У воды металлический привкус, но в целом она нормальная. Выпив несколько пригоршней, Дерек слегка ополаскивается и шипит сквозь зубы, когда ледяная вода попадает на распаренную после тренировок кожу. Он вытирает мокрые ладони, волосы и бороду полотенцем и при этом одним ухом вслушивается, не идут ли зомби, а другим проверяет спящего в джипе Стайлза. Пока всё спокойно.

Стайлз продолжает мирно спать, хотя Дерек уже переоделся в чистую одежду и свернул свои спальные мешки. Ожидание утомляет, да и им пора выдвигаться.

— Эй, проснись и пой, — говорит Дерек, слегка встряхивая соню. Стайлз не торопится просыпаться и, ворча, прячется под одеялом. Тогда Дерек хватает его за лодыжку и вытаскивает из машины. Стайлз садится с таким видом, будто его ударило током. Точно не жаворонок.

— Блаааагхррр, — стонет Стайлз на манер зомби от бьющего в глаза солнца. Дерек думает, что Стайлз чудом продержался так долго. Зомби всего-навсего нужно было подождать, пока тот заснёт.

— На улице есть вода, если хочешь умыться, — говорит Дерек, имея в виду «Иди умойся». И ждёт, поймёт ли Стайлз намёк.

Стайлз понимает. Он так широко зевает, пока ищет свой рюкзак, что щёлкает челюсть. Однако к тому времени, как вылезает из джипа и надевает ботинки, выглядит окончательно проснувшимся и бдительным. Он берёт с собой биту, несмотря на то, что умывальник находится прямо за дверью. Стайлз не искушает судьбу (касательно зомби, по крайней мере), и Дерек это одобряет. Видимо, так он и выжил.

Стайлз возвращается, стуча зубами и дрожа. Мокрую голову прикрывает капюшон толстовки. Стайлз кажется настолько счастливым, насколько вообще может быть счастлив искупавшийся в ледяной воде парень. Он бросает свои вещи обратно в машину, подходит к устроившемуся на тюке сена Дереку, роется в рюкзаке и тоже садится. Стайлз пахнет цветочным мылом пожилой женщины и зубной пастой с корицей. Он сменил футболку. Дерек знает, что у него нет еды, поэтому протягивает ему коробку пирожных.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Стайлз ещё хриплым после сна голосом и разрывает упаковку.

Пару минут они едят в тишине. Солнечные лучи согревают ноги, а в воздухе летают пылинки. Кричащие где-то высоко гуси отправляются зимовать на юг. Дерек не помнит, было ли у него хоть одно настолько умиротворённое мгновение за последние пару месяцев.

— Никогда не думал, что устану от продукции «Hostess». Как я ошибался, — вяло говорит Стайлз. Он запихивает последнее пирожное в рот и проглатывает, особо не жуя. Это дерьмо легко найти, оно не портится. Видимо, Стайлз съел его столько же, сколько и Дерек.

— Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по брокколи, — признаётся Дерек.

— Да, — вздыхает Стайлз, смотря куда-то в пространство, словно грезит об овощах. Он сползает на пол, заваливаясь на тюк сена. Плечо прижимается к коленке Дерека, но он, похоже, этого не замечает. — И по латуку. Чувак, не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел латук, -— он запрокидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, возможно, представляя себе прекрасный кочан салата-латука. В свете солнца его ресницы кажутся золотыми.

— Нельзя сделать сэндвич без латука, — говорит Дерек.

— Точно, — соглашается Стайлз, не открывая глаз.

— Нельзя сделать сэндвич и точка, — через секунду произносят они в унисон. Стайлз жмурится от солнца и улыбается ему, и Дерек вдруг давится пирожным. — Ну вот, сглазил!

* * *

В первый полный день их совместного путешествия Дерек узнаёт, что у Стайлза есть айпод с переходником, который можно подключить к джипу и слушать музыку. Их вкусы не очень совпадают, но это лучше, чем ничего. Стайлз продолжает болтать без умолку, но больше от скуки: долгое пребывание в машине для него пытка. У него СДВГ и нет лекарств.

— В детстве, когда мы были в дороге, мама давала мне четвертак за каждый круг, который я сделаю вокруг машины, пока мы стоим, — делится Стайлз. — Я потом мог купить себе любой сувенир, который пожелаю.

— Я не собираюсь давать тебе четвертаки, — говорит Дерек. Он уже несколько месяцев не видел ни одного четвертака.

— В любом случае, доллар сейчас слишком дорогой, — спокойно заявляет Стайлз. — Инфляция.

Дерек делает задумчивый вид:

— У меня есть банка с оливками и свиными шкварками, — предлагает он. Сейчас еда дороже денег.

— Договорились, — соглашается Стайлз и пытается дать Дереку пять, но терпит неудачу.

Дополнительные остановки не слишком беспокоят. Дерек быстро понимает, что Стайлзу становится легче даже если он не бегает вокруг джипа, а просто выходит из машины и немного разминается. Останавливаться почаще нетрудно, пока это безопасно.

— У меня есть переходник, — говорит Стайлз, ковыряясь в айподе. — Я пытался найти машинку для волос, — он проводит рукой по торчащим во все стороны, словно иглы у дикобраза, волосам. — Я уже сильно припозднился со стрижкой.

Как и Дерек. Волосы и борода длинные и грязные. Сейчас он больше похож на оборотня, чем когда-либо. Ну, или на сумасшедшего горца, кому как нравится.

— Та же проблема, — произносит Дерек. Стрижка ему не повредила бы. — И я теперь тоже буду смотреть в оба.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, а после восклицает: — О, обожаю эту песню! — и делает погромче.

Они заглушают мотор уставшей машины и делают перерыв на обед, остановившись где-то между Линкольном и Норт-Платтом. Тут же Дерек узнаёт, почему Стайлз так легко его принял. Оказывается, лучший друг Стайлза тоже оборотень.

— Может, ты его знаешь! — радостно восклицает Стайлз, большим пальцем выбивая на своём колене какой-то ритм. — Его зовут Скотт Макколл. Не знаешь? Что? Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

— Оборотни не обязаны знать друг друга, — недовольно говорит Дерек. После чего выбрасывает пустую пачку кукурузных чипсов прямо на траву, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд Стайлза. Тот всё ещё считает, что мусорить — плохо. Похоже, он не совсем понимает, что с каждым днём мир становится хуже и это вряд ли прекратится в обозримом будущем. Есть куда более глобальные проблемы, нежели какой-то мусор.

— Как, ты говорил, твоя фамилия? — спрашивает Стайлз, выковыривая кремовую начинку пирожного. Несмотря на недовольство продукцией «Hostess», он тот ещё сладкоежка.

Дерек не называл свою фамилию, но сейчас готов открыться. Лучше разобраться с этим как можно скорее и забыть:

— Хейл.

Лицо Стайлза говорит само за себя: глаза расширяются, а рот приоткрывается в беззвучном «о». Значит, ему знакома история их семьи. Да что там, она у всего Бикон-Хиллз на слуху. Но лишь единицам известно, какую вину чувствует Дерек.

— Всё нормально, — произносит Дерек. — Тебе не обязательно это говорить. — Услышать от кого-то сочувствующую фразу — последнее, чего бы ему хотелось после стольких лет. Всё равно он этого не заслуживает.

Стайлз слизывает с пальца крем и принимается выковыривать новую порцию.

— Когда мне было восемь, умерла мама, — говорит он, облизав губы. Обычно Дерек терпеть не может, когда люди принимаются делиться трагедиями прошлого, только чтобы сблизиться с ним и показать, что понимают каково это. На самом деле, ничего они не знают.

— Ненавижу рассказывать об этом людям. — продолжает Стайлз. — Все сразу начинают говорить что-то подбадривающее и приятное, но я-то вижу: на самом деле они рады, что оказались не на моём месте. — после чего он мрачно смотрит на Дерека и горько усмехается. — Что ж, спасибо. На этот раз не я самый несчастный придурок и неудачник.

Дерек ничего не может с собой поделать — смеётся. И как только он разражается смехом, невесёлая ухмылка Стайлза превращается в широкую улыбку.

— Рад помочь, — говорит Дерек и открывает бутылку с водой. У него такое ощущение, что на зубах образовалась сахарная корка толщиной в пару сантиметров.

Стайлз поднимают банку с содовой, жестом показывая, чтобы Дерек сделал то же самое.

— За Сообщество умерших родителей.

— Сейчас многие оказались в этом сообществе, — подмечает Дерек, но всё равно чокается со Стайлзом, и они пьют за родных, ушедших навсегда.

* * *

На следующее утро Дерек просыпается и видит перед глазами тощую задницу Стайлза. Буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от своего лица. Он тычет в неё пальцем, но в ответ раздаётся лишь фырканье и сопение, после чего опять слышится ровное спокойное дыхание. Тогда Дерек снова делает это, но с большей силой.

— Проснись и убери свой зад подальше от моего лица, — ворчит Дерек, тыкая в третий раз, ещё сильнее.

На этот раз Стайлз вздрагивает и откатывается подальше, бормоча под нос ругательства и натягивая своё нелепое одеяло на себя. Дерек едва сдерживает смешок. Жить со Стайлзом — то ещё веселье.

Это утро похоже на предыдущее: умыться, позавтракать дрянной едой, продолжить путь в Бикон-Хиллз. Два утра подряд уже закономерность, и после этого большинство дней начинаются так же.

Следующие несколько суток проходят довольно спокойно, настолько, насколько вообще может быть спокойно в заражённом зомби-вирусом мире. Дерек и Стайлз неплохо ладят, несмотря на очевидное несовпадение характеров. К тому же, когда в машине едет кто-то помимо тебя, километры проносятся быстрее, как и вынужденные срезы по обочинам.

Люди им попадаются редко. Сейчас все стараются лишний раз не высовываться, ведь любой незнакомец может как помочь, так и навредить. Проезжая через город, Дерек иногда краем глаза замечает движение — слишком быстрое для зомби. Или слышит разговоры людей где-то вдалеке, когда они отправляются искать припасы, но к ним никто не подходит. Один раз им навстречу проехала машина. Она не стала замедляться, поэтому Дерек продолжил путь. Наверное, все считают, что лучше держаться своих.

Стайлзу удаётся найти машинку для волос и хорошие ножницы. Они паркуются у высокого деревянного забора и стригут друг друга. Волосы Стайлза не требуют особой возни, достаточно вставить в машинку правильную насадку и провести ей по голове. В случае с Дереком приходится использовать ножницы. Стрижка занимает гораздо больше времени, и Дерек даже начинает волноваться. После, смотрясь в боковое зеркало джипа, он признаёт, что выглядит на удивление прилично. Стрижка не везде симметрична, но… Сойдёт, в общем.

Довольный результатом, Дерек позволяет Стайлзу заняться его бородой. Стайлз обещает укоротить её до, как он выражается, мужественной бородки.

— Намного лучше, — одобрительно говорит Стайлз, закончив работу. Дерек смотрится в зеркало и мысленно с ним соглашается. — Теперь у меня нет ощущения, что я разъезжаю с Чарльзом Мэнсоном.

— Очень смешно, — отзывается Дерек и отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Новая причёска освежает лицо Стайлза: глаза кажутся больше, а скулы — выразительнее. Ни один скиталец теперь не пройдёт мимо такого деликатеса. Но лучше не развивать эту мысль.

— Спасибо, — сухо добавляет Дерек. Они смахивают с себя на пол мелкие колючие волоски и готовятся ко сну. Без дикарской шевелюры Дереку комфортнее, к тому же эта стрижка навевает воспоминания о том, каким он был в прошлом. А ведь ещё полгода назад он ненавидел себя и даже на своё отражение в зеркале смотреть не мог. Как меняется жизнь.

— Видишь, на что-то я всё-таки годен, — заявляет Стайлз, укрываясь старушечьим одеялом.

На самом деле, Дерек уже знает, что Стайлз хорош и во многом другом. Он дока в поиске обходных путей и пригодных для передвижения дорог, а ещё он может в мельчайших подробностях пересказать сюжет любого научно-фантастического фильма последнего двадцатилетия. Его мозг забит различными знаниями: начиная с истории рыцарских турниров и заканчивая разновидностями плесени. Всё равно, что путешествовать с гуглом в человеческом обличье.

Но без недостатков тоже не обходится. Стайлз ужасный барахольщик. Когда они идут запасаться припасами, он хватает всё подряд, даже совершенно бесполезные и отвратительные вещи: фигурку розового фламинго для лужайки или керамическую кружку в форме сисек. Стайлз подбирает антистрессовые мячики, искусственные цветы и брелоки, пока не вмешивается Дерек. Заваленный всяким хламом джип им не нужен. Иногда они ночуют в пустых домах, но если не находят подходящего убежища, то спят в машине и поэтому стараются поддерживать в ней порядок.

Даже после того, как Дерек останавливает поток бесполезных вещей, барахло всё ещё время от времени обнаруживается то под его сидением, то в рюкзаке, то под задницей, когда он устраивается спать. Создаётся ощущение, что Стайлз медленно захватывает пространство Дерека, миллиметр за миллиметром.

Наверное, Дереку следовало бы больше возражать против покушения на его территорию.

В один прекрасный день (который Стайлз, скорее всего, будет с нежностью и любовью вспоминать всю жизнь) они решают обыскать дом на окраине Шайенна. Внутри они находят пачки комиксов, видимо, хозяин был заядлым фанатом. Стайлз, будто кот, которому наступили на хвост, начинает метаться от одного угла комнаты к другому, заглядывая в коробки и бросаясь к фигуркам супергероев. Но потом в поле его зрения попадает огромная картонная фигура капитана Америки в столовой…

— Берём только то, что сможем унести! — напоминает ему Дерек, роясь в комоде в поисках футболок. Два новых правила при сборе припасов гласят: забирай только предметы первой необходимости и бери только то, что сможешь унести. Стайлз постоянно умудряется нарушить оба. Дерек слышит его радостные вскрики из гостиной и добавляет: — Не забудь поискать еду!

Стайлз что-то тихо бубнит под нос. Даже Дерек с его острым слухом ничего не может разобрать, зато через несколько секунд он слышит скрип шкафчиков.

— Тебе стоит взглянуть на одежду, — говорит он, выходя из спальни. В столовой Стайлз пытается застегнуть молнию на рюкзаке. — На всех футболках персонажи комиксов, — Дереку всё равно, а вот Стайлз, вероятно, оценит их больше.

Как только они возвращаются к машине, Дерек первым делом запихивает только что приобретённые джинсы и нижнее бельё в сумку со своими грязными вещами. Пусть полежат там дня два. Ему претит носить одежду с запахом других людей.

Затем он поворачивается к Стайлзу, кивает в сторону его рюкзака и говорит:

— Открывай.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, но Дерек понимает, что не зря затеял проверку: примерно половину места внутри занимают книги. Судя по обложкам, дешёвая научная фантастика. Дерек неодобрительно качает головой. Джип и так битком забит, только книг ещё не хватало.

— Ну пожалуйста? — принимается клянчить Стайлз, прижимает охапку книг к худощавой груди и смотрит своими большими оленьими глазами. — Я так соскучился по чтению.

— У меня есть книги, — напоминает Дерек. Не много, конечно, но несколько найдётся. Он всегда любил читать.

Стайлз кривится:

— Да, одна нудятина. Я истосковался по _захватывающим_ книгам.

Дерек, наверное, стукнулся головой. Нет другого объяснения тому, что он сердито бросает в ответ:

— Ладно, но держи их в своём барахле.

— Хорошо, да, замётано, — соглашается Стайлз, хотя оба знают: пройдёт всего пара дней — и его книги будут раскиданы по всей машине, а Дереку придётся подкладывать их под голову вместо подушки.

Тем же вечером они выходят к ещё одной ферме и находят бензин, но Дереку кажется, что оставаться здесь небезопасно. Им приходится спать в машине и Стайлз совсем этому не рад. Он жалуется на холод и жёсткое спальное место. Причитает, что не может вытянуть ноги и лечь, как вздумается. Чушь! Дерек просыпается утром и понимает одно: задница попутчика каким-то образом оказалась у него подмышкой. Для сладкого сна Стайлзу не нужно много пространства.

Ночью выпадает снег. Он несильный, готовый растаять с первыми же лучами солнца, но двум калифорнийским парням всё равно очень холодно. Дерек уже проваливается в сон, но краем уха слышит, как дрожит и кутается в одеяла Стайлз. А ведь он нацепил на себя почти всю свою одежду! Дерек недовольно стонет, но отодвигается. Стайлз забирается к нему под одеяло и прижимается к горячей спине.

— Боже, я закоченел от холода, — говорит Стайлз, стуча зубами. Но Дерек чувствует исходящее от него тепло. Ледяной только нос, что тычется в шею. Дерек возмущённо мычит, но Стайлз даже не шевелится. И минуты не проходит, как тот уже вовсю посапывает. Дереку остаётся только последовать его примеру.

На утро Дерек осознаёт, что они поменялись местами. Он приобнимает Стайлза за талию, и они прижимаются друг к другу всем телом. Стайлз лежит на его руке, словно на подушке и… пускает слюни.

Когда Дерек звал Стайлза в попутчики, то даже не думал, что его утро будет начинаться вот так. Стайлз ещё очень молод, но как же хорошо засыпать с кем-то под боком, делить кровать и тепло на двоих. Дерек и до вируса редко просыпался с кем-то в одной постели, что уж говорить о днях после заражения. Он уже успел позабыть, как бывает уютно прижиматься к тёплому телу, которое немного пахнет тобой, и слушать удары чужого сердца. А Стайлз, кажется, совсем не против такой близости. Куда уж там, если он собственную задницу на месте удержать не может!

Поначалу общество Стайлза было ему просто выгодно, но потом всё изменилось. Теперь Дереку приятно быть рядом с ним. Видимо, он слишком долго скитался в одиночестве — а ведь оборотням необходима стая. Приятно думать и заботится о ком-то, помимо себя. Раньше он часто ощущал себя одиноким и в кругу людей.

Внутренний голос шепчет, что эта привязанность опасна и ничего хорошего не сулит. В голове проносятся воспоминания о тех временах, когда Дерек уже открывался людям и подпускал их слишком близко. Заканчивалось это всегда плохо. Но он решает не прислушиваться к своему внутреннему голосу, лишь прижимает Стайлза ближе и больше ни о чём не думает.

* * *

Стайлз громко читает книгу из своей новой коллекции, пока они едут. На той вылазке он прихватил исключительно комиксы по вселенной «Звёздных войн».

Дерек не знает и половины героев, потому что смотрел лишь три первых фильма, и Стайлзу иногда приходится прерывать чтение для разъяснений. После таких перерывов они частенько спорят, ведь по мере развития истории, Дерек начинает считать всю эту вселенскую заварушку фигнёй. Стайлз же с ним совершенно не согласен. Дерек указывает на сюжетные ляпы, Стайлз бесится и начинает сочинять на ходу, превращая Эвоков в оборотней. Такой поворот можно расценивать как самое ужасное оскорбление.

Дереку нравится так коротать время.

Как-то раз они останавливаются перекусить в особенно живописной части Вайоминга. Обедать ещё рановато, но Стайлз отбивает ногой беспокойный ритм, а значит, ему пора проветриться. Погода стоит отличная, так почему бы и нет?

Они сжирают около десятка сушёных колбасок и заедают их сырными крекерами, деля одну пачку на двоих. Стайлз с Дереком сидят на багажнике и наблюдают за облаками. Деревья сбрасывают листву, готовясь к зиме. В солнечных лучах они преображаются: свет пробивается сквозь ветви и озаряет жёлтые и оранжевые пятнышки листьев.

Единственное, на что никак не повлиял вирус – смена времён года. Дерек помнит свои ощущения после пожара. Он не верил, что жизнь может идти своим чередом, когда у него на глазах рухнул целый мир. На этот раз он куда спокойнее воспринимает изменения в природе.

Дерек всегда любил осень, особенно в детстве. Она приносила с собой футбольные матчи, костюмы для Хэллоуина, карамельные яблоки, которые они ели на крыльце в полнолуние. Ему нравились хруст листьев под ногами и пар изо рта, пока он бежал по лесу и старался оторваться от преследовавших его сестёр. Дерек гнал от себя эти воспоминания много лет, но сейчас он почти кожей ощущает зуд шерстяных свитеров и чувствует липкую сердцевину тыквы в ладонях. Слышит запах сгнивающих листьев, варящегося на плите чили и аромат сладкой кукурузы, которую так любил папа.

Раньше вспоминать прошлое было больно, но теперь мысли о тех временах несут в себе светлую грусть. Может, понадобилось всего-то уехать как можно дальше, а, может, настоящее настолько ужасно, что воспоминания о прошлом стали отдушиной, а не бременем. Для этого потребовалась такая малость: чтобы мир покатился к чертям собачьим.

— В детстве отец собирал большую кучу листьев, чтобы мы в ней играли, — говорит Дерек. Он не может понять, зачем, но воспоминание не приносит боль, и Дереку просто хочется поделиться им со Стайлзом. — Мы по очереди закапывали друг друга в этой куче, а когда мама звала нас ужинать, пытались в ней спрятаться.

Стайлз молчит какое-то время, словно его сильно удивила откровенность Дерека. Наверное, так и есть. Дерек мало рассказывал ему о семье, да и вообще он не привык болтать. Вот у Стайлза рот не закрывается, поэтому Дерек уже знает всю историю Стилински, вплоть до того, какое нижнее бельё предпочитает шериф (семейники, желательно в клетку).

— Перед глазами сразу возникает картинка с маленькими волчатами, валяющимися в листве, — говорит Стайлз и улыбается Дереку. Однако взгляд у него встревоженный, будто Стайлз понимает, как важно для Дерека поговорить с кем-то о семье.

Дерек смеётся с полным ртом крекеров и давится. Стайлз сияет, довольный тем, что сумел рассмешить собеседника, и похлопывает его по спине сильнее, чем это необходимо.

— Мы не можем обращаться в волков в столь юном возрасте, — поясняет Дерек после того, как справляется с кашлем и делает несколько глотков сока.

— О, — разочарованно выдаёт Стайлз. — А сейчас можешь?

Стайлз и не подозревает, что своим вопросом будто полоснул Дерека ножом по сердцу. Но, конечно, он ни в чём не виноват. Вот что бывает, когда не можешь держать язык за зубами. Если некоторые воспоминания отдают горечью, другие — отзываются болью. Стайлз затронул одно из таких.

— Это… большая редкость, — произносит Дерек, избегая прямого ответа. Затем смотрит Стайлзу в лицо и видит лишь невинное любопытство. — Мама могла превращаться. Старшая сестра тоже может. Мама говорила, что и у меня выйдет, но…

Дерек вдруг замолкает, переводит взгляд на остатки сушёной колбасы в руке и чувствует подступающий к горлу ком.

Пожар случился тогда, когда он должен был обучаться превращению, а больше он и не пытался перекинуться в волка. Его должна была учила мать, но она погибла в огне. Лора предлагала свою помощь после, но Дерек отказывался. Он не заслуживал ту мощь и всеобщее уважение, которые шли в комплекте с полным обращением. Он был не достоин той силы, которой владела мама.

— Я никогда не пробовал. Из-за пожара, — договаривает Дерек. Стайлз уже знает о его семейной трагедии. Хотя бы об этом не придётся говорить. Дерек надеется, что Стайлз не будет расспрашивать о пожаре.

— Я бросил играть на пианино, — понимающе кивает Стайлз и, зажмурив один глаз, заглядывает в пачку с крекерами, после чего достаёт поломанные остатки. — Мама обучала меня до того, как умерла, — пожимает он плечами. Уголки его губ опущены, но ненадолго — Стайлз разом запихивает в рот пригоршню крекеров. В воздухе словно висит немое: «Знаешь же, как это бывает». И Дерек знает не понаслышке.

Они заканчивают обед, болтая ни о чём, и Стайлз кажется довольным. Вернувшись за руль, Дерек погружается в свои мысли, Стайлз же, как обычно, читает вслух. Дерек давно потерял нить сюжета, поэтому для него нет никакого смысла пытаться вникнуть в историю.

Он не думал, что их ждёт, когда они доберутся до Бикон-Хиллз. Его чувства к этому месту — запутанный клубок из вины, стыда и отвращения к самому себе. Стайлз тоже не рассуждает о будущем, лишь продолжает упрямо твердить, что его отец всё ещё жив. Для того, чтобы достигнуть цели, им сейчас важнее всего выжить.

Конечно, говорить пока рано, но Дерек думает, что, вернувшись домой, они со Стайлзом могли бы всё ещё держаться вместе. Кажется, кроме отца у Стайлза никого нет, а Дерек, честно говоря, сомневается, что тому удалось выжить. Стайлз ещё упоминал своего друга Скотта, но о его судьбе тоже ничего неизвестно. А насчёт родственников Дерека… Он не тешит себя надеждой, хоть у оборотней есть преимущество перед людьми.

Стайлз боец по натуре, но для него будет лучше и безопаснее остаться с Дереком, чем отправится в свободное плавание. Дерек не появлялся в Калифорнии с восемнадцати лет, но он знает, что Лора заново отстроила дом. Если Стайлз согласится, они вместе могут там поселиться.

Может, Стайлз захочет остаться в семейном особняке Хейлов даже в том случае, если кто-то из семьи Дерека смог пережить апокалипсис. Дереку стало бы легче жить под крышей этого дома с человеком, чью судьбу он не разрушил.

А вдруг ещё до приезда в Бикон-Хиллз они до тошноты устанут друг от друга и не захотят больше общаться? Всё возможно, но сейчас Дерек чувствует привязанность, которая крепнет с каждым днём. Он наслаждается обществом Стайлза, ему легко и уютно рядом с ним. Ему давно так никто не нравился, Дерек вообще рубил на корню все светлые чувства к кому бы то ни было. Но если не любить единственного друга, разве эту дружбу можно назвать искренней?

Дереку нравится Стайлз. Даже очень. Глупо, но приятно просто сидеть в машине и слушать, как он читает что-то про Дарта Мола, блокаду Набу, про Янта, того, который хатт или что-то в этом вроде. Голос Стайлза стал родным, он успокаивает. Дереку нравится, как он держит книгу, пока читает. Но самое приятное то, как сегодня пахнет Стайлз. В воздухе витает аромат счастья, хотя в условиях их жизни это можно приравнять к чуду. Если у Стайлза был бы такой же чувствительный нос, он и сам услышал бы исходящий от Дерека запах счастья.

Дерек не замечает ничего странного, пока Стайлз не перестаёт читать. Он бросает в его сторону быстрый взгляд и видит, что Стайлз смотрит на него. Уголки его губ медленно поднимаются вверх, будто вот-вот расплывутся в широкой улыбке.

— Что? — спрашивает Дерек, борясь с желанием схватиться за бородку — вдруг в ней застряли крошки от крекеров?

— Ты улыбаешься, — отвечает Стайлз.

— И? — вопросительно поднимает бровь Дерек.

— Ты нечасто улыбаешься, — тут Стайлз явно преуменьшает. — Тебе идёт.

* * *

К востоку от Шайенн располагается приусадебное хозяйство. Обратившийся в зомби фермер слоняется внутри пустующего свинарника. По всей видимости, когда-то здесь содержали кур и, возможно, коров. Но животные либо мертвы, либо убежали. На траве рядом с курятником валяются кости и кровавые перья.

— Ого, а я думал, обычные зомби воняют, — говорит Стайлз, зажимая нос. Фермер, нет, скиталец поворачивается на голос и рычит, после чего, топает к ним по навозу и грязи. — Оказывается, то были цветочки, в сравнении с тем, кто проторчал в свином дерьме бог знает сколько времени, — фермер-зомби вновь рычит, словно обиделся.

— Радуйся, что у тебя нет моего нюха, — произносит Дерек, стараясь не дышать носом. Чудовищная вонь! Он наклоняется поближе к Стайлзу. Едва уловимая нотка чипсов всегда лучше любой дряни.

У свинарника лежат грабли. Дерек ломает ручку граблей напополам, а Стайлз возится с воротами. Они легко поддаются, скорее всего, их просто заело, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы удержать скитальца. Погода мерзкая: холодно и сыро, но они стоят по разные стороны ворот и терпеливо поджидают скитальца. Как только тот подходит, Дерек убивает его одним стремительным ударом.

Дерек не слышит и не чует других зомби, но бдительность они не теряют. В амбаре нет ничего особенного, лишь немного бензина. Зато за амбаром они находят настоящий клад — теплицу.

У Стайлза буквально рот открывается от потрясения и бита чуть не выпадает из рук, когда они заходят внутрь. Посреди серо-коричневой заброшенной земли разбита полная овощей оранжерея. Здесь и салат-латук, и капуста, и лук с зеленью… Всё такое свежее, яркое и настоящее, что у Дерека в какую-то минуту перехватывает дыхание.

В теплице чуть теплее, чем снаружи, и некоторые растения начинают увядать, поэтому им несказанно повезло обнаружить парник вовремя. За грядками больше некому ухаживать, а значит, скоро и тут всё вымрет.

Справившись с оцепенением, Стайлз вырывает из-под земли морковь размером с палец Дерека, вытирает её о штаны и откусывает. Дерек набирает полную ладонь зелёного горошка и тут же съедает. Они ходят по теплице и набивают рот немытыми овощами, не обращая внимания на землю на зубах. Здесь есть целая грядка _с огурцами_!

Когда они, наконец, не без труда выходят из оранжереи (Стайлз жуёт помидор, словно яблоко), то замечают маленький, но надёжный домик. С крыльца, на котором располагаются два кресла-качалки, они проходят в тесную кухоньку: у окна на деревянном сверкающем чистотой полу стоит стол. В одном углу — дровяная печь, в другом — дверь, ведущая в стылый подвал. Рядом с дверью лежит собачья миска, но самой собаки нет.

Видимо, фермер подхватил вирус недавно, потому что в подвале есть свежие яйца и молоко. Ещё они находят картошку и замечают аккуратно поставленные на полку банки с вареньем. На полу стоят шампанское и четыре бутылки пива. Дерек не помнит, когда в последний раз видел спиртное. Выпивка сразу пошла в расход. Люди быстро разбирали её в магазинах и пили, чтобы забыться и отрешиться от царящего ужаса.

— Ого! Вот это находка! — восклицает Стайлз и зажигает свечку, которую нашёл на верхней ступеньке лестницы. После чего заявляет, что теперь может видеть то же, что и Дерек. Сам Дерек не понимает, о чём конкретно говорит Стайлз, но всё равно соглашается.

Гостиная напоминает домики для отдыха: в ней есть камин и ковёр. Напротив неё — дверной проём с откинутой занавеской, откинутой как раз настолько, чтобы было видно находящуюся за ней спальню. У камина стоят два удобных мягких кресла. На спинку одного из них накинута красная шаль, а на подлокотнике лежат спицы с недовязанным шарфом. Значит, здесь ещё жила женщина.

За домом они обнаруживают колонку с водой и то, что осталось от этой женщины.

Стайлз с Дереком не задерживают взгляд на очередной жертве безумного мира, а проверяют, исправна ли ручка колонки. На их удачу, она работает. Они по очереди пьют вкусную, чистую, холодную воду. Хотя они бы остались тут на ночь, даже окажись она непригодной для питья. Стайлз с Дереком, не сговариваясь, идут к машине за вещами.

Стайлз забирает рюкзаки, а Дерек — стопку одеял. Он каждое утро требует аккуратно их складывать, и это ужасно бесит Стайлза. Дерек сделал много послаблений в своём укладе с приходом Стайлза, но в этом он непреклонен.

На входной двери установлены два хороших замка и перекладина, которую, по всей видимости, поставили недавно. Стайлз запирает дверь, а Дерек пересекает гостиную и направляется в спальню, чтобы бросить одеяла там. Он не считает нужным обсудить это со Стайлзом. Кровать довольна вместительна для двоих, они привыкли спать с куда меньшим простором.

Но когда он толкает занавеску локтем, то замирает в дверном проёме. В углу стоит большой платяной шкаф из дерева, а посреди комнаты — кровать, застеленная шерстяным покрывалом. На прикроватном столике он видит старый будильник, библию и свечу. На столике по другую сторону от постели стоит такая же свеча и лежат деревянные пяльцы с незавершённым тканевым рисунком внутри. Вышивка нитками? А может, шерстью? Дерек в этом не разбирается. В пяльцах — вышитая рождественская ёлка. Жаль, что эти люди больше никогда не отпразднуют Рождество.

Дерек и до вируса видел много плохого. И он давно не винит себя за то, что берёт чужое, чтобы выжить. Но почему-то этот уютный домик неожиданно задевает в нём что-то. Здесь жили двое людей. У них была еда, вода, крыша над головой. Они заботились друг о друге. Дерек мог бы вообразить похожую историю со Стайлзом. Они бы жили вдвоём и рассчитывали друг на друга, как эти люди.

Но теперь этот дом — их очередной перевалочный пункт. Дерек думает о всех выращенных с любовью овощах, о пустом курятнике и бутылке шампанского в подвале, которую, наверное, берегли для особого случая. Как знать, сколько бы этой паре ещё удалось прожить в счастливом неведении. Дом стоит на пустыре, отсюда за километр видно машину или зомби, но хозяев почему-то всё равно застали врасплох. И теперь они мертвы. Скорее всего, животные привлекли внимание скитальца.

— О, я нашёл домашний хлеб! Представляешь, даже не заплесневел, — говорит Стайлз, подойдя сзади. Он замечает, что Дерек куда-то смотрит, и пытается заглянуть ему через плечо. Видит, на что смотрит Дерек, поэтому прижимается к его руке. Стайлз тихо стоит и ждёт, что скажет Дерек.

— Может, похороним их? — спрашивает Дерек и тут же мысленно себя одёргивает. Это глупо, напрасная трата времени и сил. Стайлз, скорее всего, так и скажет.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стайлз через несколько секунд.

Дерек бросает одеяла на кровать и идёт в сторону сарая. Стайлз не отстаёт.

Они находят лопату, тяпку и кирку. Сначала Дерек работает киркой: верхние слои почвы замёрзли, приходится разрыхлять. Занятие потное и утомительное, но Стайлз с ним тоже хорошо справляется. Ну ещё бы, он уже успел похоронить близкого человека, когда зараза начала распространяться. В стране многократно возросла смертность, власти не справлялись с таким потоком трупов и решили не озадачиваться похоронами. А когда выяснили, что именно происходит, приняли закон о сожжении мёртвых.

Переносить тела — грязная работа, поэтому они надевают перчатки, которые нашли в теплице. Сначала они кладут в вырытую яму мужчину, затем жалкие останки женщины: в основном только кости и волосы, обрывки зимнего пальто и рваную бело-голубую варежку. «Видимо, связала своими руками», — думает Дерек, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Я сейчас, — внезапно заявляет Стайлз и бежит к дому. Он возвращается с недовязанным шарфом и спицами, воткнутыми в клубок пряжи. Его цвет такой же ярко-голубой, как у варежки.

Стайлз опускается на колени и осторожно складывает всё это в могилу. Они вместе присыпают её землёй. Стайлз использует тяпку, а Дерек — лопату. Никто ничего не говорит. Да и что тут скажешь?

Настроение после похорон мрачное, но жизнь продолжается. Им нужно поесть, ведь иначе еда пропадет зря. Дерек делает омлет со множеством добавок: грибами, луком и сладким красным перцем. Ещё они поджаривают картошку и хлеб. Готовить на дровяной печи непривычно, никто не знает, как регулировать температуру. Но горячая свежая еда ещё никогда не была настолько вкусной!

Когда они заканчивают с основными блюдами, то переключаются на поджаренный хлеб с маслом и малиновым вареньем. Дерек заваривает себе чашку настоящего горячего кофе и чуть ли не плачет от позабытого аромата. Стайлз наливает себе большой стакан молока и добавляет полбутылки сиропа, который он нашёл в буфете.

Холодает. С заходом солнца начинает моросить дождь. Дерек разжигает камин, и они устраиваются в креслах, наслаждаясь уютом. На стене висит гитара, но играть на ней никто не умеет. Ничего, им хватит и потрескивания огня. Раньше, где бы они не останавливались, разжигать огонь они всё же не решались, боясь привлечь зомби.

Через некоторое время Дерек спускается в подвал и возвращается с пивом. Марка ему не знакома, но, когда он открывает бутылку и делает пробный глоток, вкус ему нравится. Стайлз так разлёгся в кресле, что его задница скоро точно съедет с сидения. Он протягивают руку за бутылкой, и Дерек почти ему отказывает. Стайлзу ещё нет двадцати одного, спиртное ему нельзя.

Стайлз же словно читает его мысли. Он закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Если тебе можно мусорить, то мне можно выпить. Передай бутылку.

Ну, с этим не поспоришь.

Дерек подозревает, что это не первая встреча Стайлза со спиртным. Тот опустошает две бутылки пива и его лишь слегка ведёт. Они почти не разговаривают. Больше просто сидят, выпивают и подбрасывают дрова в камин, пока не становится настолько душно, что им приходится снять футболки. Дерек раньше не видел Стайлза в майке: руки у него более волосатые, чем представлялось Дереку, а бицепсы накаченные и рельефные.

— Завтра мы сможем, наконец, помыться в горячей воде, — мечтательно тянет Стайлз и, поворачивая голову в сторону Дерека, потирает пробившуюся щетину на подбородке. Стайлз бреется при любой удобной возможности и напрочь отказывается отращивать апокалиптическую бороду. Его лицо румяное от духоты и, возможно, ещё от пива.

— Завтра твоя очередь таскать воду, — напоминает Дерек. Они моют посуду в тёплой мыльной воде, которую они нагрели в дровяной печи в чёрных кастрюльках — точь-в точь таких, как показывали в фильмах про первопроходцев. Дерек убирает чистые тарелки в шкаф и вешает тряпку для посуды на крючок над раковиной. Он понимает, что это бессмысленно и никому не нужно, но Стайлз ничего не говорит.

Они возвращаются в гостиную, и Стайлз внимательно смотрит в лицо Дерека — в свете камина его глаза будто горят.

— Тебя расстроила смерть этих людей, — мягко произносит он.

— Да, — признаётся Дерек.

— И меня, — продолжает Стайлз. Он делает ещё глоток пива и вновь переводит взгляд на огонь. — Мне давно не было грустно из-за смерти незнакомцев. Я уже начал беспокоится о своей душе.

— Я тоже, — говорит Дерек.

* * *

Кровать удобная и просторная, но Дерек просыпается утром и осознаёт, что вновь обнимает Стайлза. Тот как ни в чём не бывало сопит Дереку в грудь. Их бёдра находятся на одном уровне, а вставшие члены не соприкасаются лишь благодаря нескольким слоям одеял.

Дерек начинает чувствовать то, чего, по идее, не должен, причём к человеку, от которого не может уйти. И ему точно не следует испытывать определённые чувства к тому, кто молод и неопытен, вот только… Почему нельзя, чёрт подери?! Мир катится в тартарары, и никого больше не заботят правила поведения в обществе. Законов он всё равно никаких не нарушает, а если и нарушает, никто об этом не узнает. Дереку начинает безумно нравится запах Стайлза.

Спящий Стайлз выглядит беззащитнее и совсем не кажется задавакой. А ещё он красивее многих приятельниц Дерека. У него тёмные тонкие ресницы, светлая кожа и розовые губы. Ему повезло, что именно Дерек его подобрал. В мире много плохих людей.

Дерек запускает ладонь в волосы Стайлза и ласкает пальцем нежную кожу за ухом. Стайлз вздыхает и потихоньку просыпается, но не отстраняется, а, наоборот, расслабляется ещё больше и позволяет Дереку продолжать ласку. В конце концов, Стайлз зевает и просовывает руку под одеяло. Шарит ей там какое-то время, потом нащупывает футболку Дерека, и сразу ныряет под неё — кожа к коже.

На улице кричит петух. Единственный выживший, наверное. Но ни Дерек, ни Стайлз даже не пытаются встать с постели.

Рука Стайлза покоится у Дерека на спине, а Дерек продолжает делать то, что делал. Приятно лежать вдвоём без всякого сексуального подтекста. К лучшему, думает он.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: No.5

Вирус распространился летом, когда в магазинах было мало зимней одежды. А то немногое, что оставалось на прилавках, давно разобрали, к большому разочарованию Стайлза. По стандартам Центральной Америки ещё не особо холодно, но следующие несколько дней температура всё больше понижается. Стайлз ужасно страдает: нос и руки краснеют от холода, кожа трескается. Он вздрагивает от каждого порыва ветра и обнимает себя руками, каждый раз, как они выходят из джипа.

У Дерека волчий метаболизм, к тому же в Нью-Йорке зима не сахар, поэтому переносить холод ему легче. Но иногда, глядя на стучащего зубами Стайлза, он сам начинает мёрзнуть. Поэтому ему хочется хоть чем-то помочь. Он всегда садится к Стайлзу поближе во время перекусов. Пытается закрыть его своим телом от ветра, когда они куда-то выходят. Конечно, это мало помогает, но Стайлз льнёт к нему при каждом удобном случае, будто выражая признательность.

Они оба немного поправились, пока путешествовали вместе. И неудивительно: выживать вдвоём куда легче. Они разделяют обязанности и меньше волнуются, зная, что напарник всегда прикроет спину. Но Стайлзу не повредило бы набрать вес ещё немного, тогда ему не пришлось бы одеваться в сто одёжек.

— Ты как тот мальчишка из рождественского фильма, — подмечает Дерек однажды утром, наблюдая за тем, как одевается Стайлз. На нём уже три слоя одежды, но он не собирается на этом останавливаться.

— У меня руки не опускаются! — очень похоже подражает Стайлз герою. Дерек смеётся, потому что вспоминал именно эту фразу.

Стайлз и так с трудом встаёт по утрам, а с наступлением морозов положение усугубляется. Ведь теперь приходится вылезать из тёплого кокона одеял на холод. Первое, что делает Стайлз по пробуждении — садится и натягивает на голову чёрную вязаную шапочку, которую он забрал из одного дома в Гранд-Айленде. В последнее время он часто говорит, что не мешало бы сменить кроссовки на тёплые ботинки, поэтому сегодня они едут в округ Ларами.

— Может, не стоило брить голову, — подмечает Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз натягивает шапку чуть ли не на глаза.

Стайлз сердито смотрит в ответ и показывает средний палец.

— Постараемся раздобыть тебе ботинки и, может, ещё и куртку потеплее, — произносит Дерек и на несколько секунд накрывает загривок Стайлза ладонью, делясь теплом. Затем Стайлз натягивает на голову капюшон, и они продолжают путь.

Супермаркет в Ларами почти нетронутый, что уже само по себе чудо. Свежей еды нет, как и бутылок с водой. Не видно наборов для выживания и походных вещей. Батареек и вещей первой необходимости тоже нет, но это неудивительно. Сейчас везде так. В бутиках ещё много чего осталось, в том числе одежда. Туда они и направляются первым делом.

Стайлз находит тёплые ботинки и сразу переобувается, оставляя почти развалившиеся кроссовки на полу. Он также обзаводится меховыми наушниками и надевает их поверх своей шапочки.

— Ты шутишь?

— А что такого? — оскорблённо взвивается Стайлз. — У меня уши мёрзнут!

— Это девчачьи наушники, — подчёркивает Дерек. Боже, на них написано «Hello Kitty».

— Оставь свои половые предрассудки, чувак, — фыркает Стайлз. — У нас тут вообще-то апокалипсис.

Дерек ни за что не станет продолжать этот разговор. Лора вела блог о социальном равенстве, пока не отрубило интернет. Дерек разворачивается и идёт в продуктовый отдел. Там ещё осталось кое-что приличное.

Он обдумывает, какой сок лучше взять: морковно-яблочный или клюквенно-малиновый? Стайлз, двумя рядами выше, набивает рюкзак лапшой быстрого приготовления и другой едой, которую можно просто залить водой и есть. По крайней мере, Дерек надеется, что Стайлз занимается именно этим, а не ковыряется в очередном барахле. Хотя шуршание пакетов и привычное бормотание его обнадёживает.

Но внезапно Дерек слышит не только Стайлза. Он замирает. К ним приближаются другие оборотни.

— _Стайлз_ , — беспокойно зовёт Дерек, надеясь, что тот его услышит. Но не тут-то было. К ужасу Дерека, Стайлз уходит ещё дальше, бормоча что-то о соусе к спагетти.

Оборотни (трое, как кажется Дереку) вовсе не пытаются как-то скрыть своё присутствие, напротив, они будто привыкли появляться именно так. Они разделяются и всё ближе подходят к Дереку. Он ставит сок обратно на полку, берёт свой лом и медленно поворачивается, при этом отслеживая перемещения чужаков.

Дерек оказывается между Стайлзом и незваными гостями, поэтому остаётся там, где стоит. Было бы лучше, будь у него возможность видеть Стайлза, дотянуться до него, но сейчас ему лучше не высовываться. Конечно, другие оборотни знают, что их в магазине двое, но пока что всё их внимание обращено к Дереку. Скорее всего, они видят в нём большую угрозу, и это ему на руку.

Наконец, один из оборотней появляется в его поле зрения: здоровый парень, из тех, чьи мышцы спрятаны под толстым слоем жира. Дерек по собственному опыту знает, что такие ребята могут выдержать много ударов. Его круглую голову прикрывает грязная кепка, а на губах играет противная улыбочка. На куртке вышито «Толстяк».

К счастью, Стайлз притих. Видимо, нашёл то, что, по его мнению, Дерек не одобрит, и теперь пытается спрятать находку в рюкзаке. Сейчас Дерек как никогда этому рад.

Пока Дерек с Толстяком играют в гляделки, справа появляется ещё один оборотень. Очередной крепкий парниша в выцветшей фланелевой рубашке с укороченными, несмотря на холод, рукавами. Он встаёт позади Толстяка и скрещивает руки на груди, сверкая синими глазами в сторону Дерека. Ну конечно, почти у всех выживших оборотней глаза поменяли цвет на синий. И люди бы не стали исключением, будь они устроены так же. 

Дерек не отвечает на вызов. Он надеется разойтись мирно.

Никто не успевает ничего сказать, потому что за спиной Толстяка появляется третий оборотень. Если скрестить диснеевскую принцессу и гота, то вышло бы что-то похожее: розовые волосы, пирсинг по всему лицу и толстая линия чёрной подводки. Она смеряет Дерека скучающим взглядом и держится так, будто ей на всё начхать.

— Это наша территория, — заявляет Толстяк, когда все собираются. Довольно громко, Стайлз наверняка услышал.

— Мы просто искали припасы, — отвечает Дерек настолько дружелюбно, насколько возможно. — Мимо проезжали и решили зайти.

— Здесь всё наше, — добавляет паренёк-бета. Что ж, это объясняет, почему в супермаркете до сих пор есть из чего выбирать. Вот только не совсем понятно, почему всё это добро не перенесли в более безопасное место. Возможно, оборотни таким образом завлекают наивных путников, таких же, как Стайлз и Дерек.

Девушка-бета открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вдруг её взгляд меняется, и она начинает принюхиваться. Наверняка учуяла Стайлза и теперь, конечно же, знает, что он человек. Дерек надеется, что ему хватит ума не лезть в их разборки.

— Эй, что тут происходит? — спрашивает Стайлз, высунув голову в проход позади них. Дерек вздыхает. Действительно, а чего ещё можно было ожидать? Он бросает на Стайлза быстрый взгляд, после чего вновь переключается на оборотней. Ладно, хотя бы эти дурацкие наушники снял.

— Эти милые люди говорят, мы вторглись на их территорию, — поясняет Дерек. Он уже хочет откланяться и уйти, как герой паршивого вестерна, но оборотни вдруг тянут носом воздух и обращают всё своё внимание на Стайлза. В жилах Дерека мгновенно вскипает кровь, а когти так и просятся наружу. Ему хочется наброситься на них и растерзать, выколоть глаза, чтобы они даже взглянуть на Стайлза не могли.

— Так-так-так, — тянет парень-бета, вдыхая через рот, будто выпивая запах Стайлза. У Дерека руки чешутся разбить ему морду.

— Мне кажется, запахло вкусненьким, — усмехается девушка-бета.

— Какой у тебя хорошенький дружок, — говорит Толстяк Дереку и облизывается.

— Фу, — подаёт голос Стайлз.

— С нами тебе будет лучше, — обращается готическая принцесса к Стайлзу и подходит ближе. Дерек рычит, обнажая клыки и забывая обо всём. Беты радостно гогочут, а Толстяк сверкает глазами. Он — альфа. Просто отлично.

— Мы как следует о нём позаботимся, — говорит Толстяк Дереку, демонстративно подтягивая штаны.

— Я и сам прекрасно с этим справляюсь, — огрызается Дерек сквозь зубы.

— Эй, придурки! — возмущённо вскрикивает Стайлз. — Я вам не какая-то беззащитная девица! Я могу за себя постоять!

Стайлз всё ещё держится на расстоянии, и Дерек, кажется, догадывается, почему. Вряд ли он оставил где-то бейсбольную биту, она всегда при нём.

Толстяк пропускает слова Стайлза мимо ушей, зато красноречиво шевелит бровями, вновь обращаясь к Дереку:

— Тогда обидно будет, если с тобой что-то случится.

— Ты говоришь заезженными фразочками, чувак, — произносит Стайлз таким тоном, словно сильно разочаровался. Парень-бета давится смешком, чем зарабатывает недовольный взгляд своего альфы.

— Мне скучно, — объявляет готическая принцесса и вновь безучастно смотрит на Дерека. — Давайте просто убьём его и заберём…

Дерек срывается с места.

Невероятно глупый ход, ведь противников трое, к тому же, один из них — альфа. Но Дерек вне себя от ярости, внутри него всё клокочет. Он не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы попытался. Дерек бросается вперёд без лома. Лучше довериться когтям с клыками, потому что альфа с лёгкостью может выхватить оружие из рук и использовать против него же самого. Краем глаза Дерек замечает мрачного Стайлза с битой наперевес.

Дерек бросается на Толстяка в надежде сбить того с ног. Но с тем же успехом можно было бы попытаться сдвинуть дом. Страхи Дерека подтверждаются: Толстяк крепкий, Дерек буквально от него отскакивает. А ещё он сильный, зараза. Бьёт так, что Дерек отлетает обратно и плюхается на задницу.

Стайлзу везёт больше. Он придерживается своего коронного стиля «переждать, а потом замахнуться», обманывает девушку-бету, и та открывается. Дерек медленно встаёт, вытирает кровь с губ и успевает заметить, как Стайлз подлавливает девушку и бьёт рукояткой биты в челюсть. Затем на Дерека кидается Толстяк, и они летят на пол, сбивая по пути кучу стеллажей.

С полок падают бутылки с соком, и одна из них ударяет Дерека по голове. На мгновение он теряется, пытаясь сморгнуть попавшую в глаза кровь. В какую-то секунду Дерек оказывается верхом на Толстяке, но тот быстро подминает его под себя и прижимает его левую руку к полу, рядом с головой. Дерек поднимает правую руку и берёт противника за горло, стараясь вонзить когти поглубже. Но Толстяк хватает его за запястье и заводит руку ему за спину до тех пор, пока у Дерека не щёлкает в локте. Дерек еле сдерживает крик и дёргается всем телом, но безуспешно: Толстяк с него не сваливается.

Именно тогда с полки со звоном падает лом. Прямо рядом с ними.

Они оба замирают. В наступившей тишине Дерек слышит, как Стайлз бьёт битой по чему-то металлическому и отпускает колкости, издеваясь над бетами. Дерек пытается вырваться, чтобы дотянуться до лома первым, но его левую руку всё ещё прижимает к полу Толстяк, а правая лишь беспомощно шлёпает по полу. Он пытается её поднять, но, кажется, она сломана. Ему невыносимо больно.

Лицо Толстяка оживляется, он тянется к лому и при этом смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза. Толстяк не забывает о здоровой руке Дерека, удерживая её на месте. Он берёт лом и заносит над ним. Чуть дальше по проходу Стайлз бросается в бет консервами — и, судя по звукам, частенько попадает. Толстяк оглядывается через плечо в сторону Стайлза, а затем ухмыляется Дереку.

— Бойкий паренёк, да? — говорит Толстяк. Дерек рычит. Но собеседник лишь недовольно цокает, словно Дерек не более, чем нашкодивший щенок. — Разве мама не учила тебя делиться? — спрашивает он, качая головой.

— Моя мама мертва, — Дерек опять дёргается, пытаясь высвободить руку.

— Неужели? Передавай ей от меня привет, — и с этими словами Толстяк вонзает ему в грудь лом.

На этот раз Дерек не сдерживает крика, который быстро превращается в бульканье, как только лёгкие заполняются кровью. Стайлз тоже начинает кричать, но не от боли. Он пронзительно, с ужасом зовёт Дерека по имени.

Толстяк смеётся, отпускает Дерека и хватается за лом обеими руками, проталкивая его до тех пор, пока его конец не упирается в пол. Ухмыльнувшись, Толстяк прокручивает железку, и Дерек снова кричит, на этот раз слабее. Он кашляет кровью, в глазах мутнеет. Дерек тянется здоровой рукой к лому, но это бесполезно. Всё, на что он способен — вяло обхватить его ладонью и продолжать дышать, несмотря на мучительную боль.

Дерек уже думает, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, но вдруг видит за спиной Толстяка Стайлза. Он держит биту двумя руками прямо над ним.

Стайлз замахивается и опускает её точно на голову врагу. Раздаётся приглушённый влажный звук, как если бы арбуз шлёпнулся на пол. Глаза Толстяка закатываются, и он заваливается набок. Стайлза чуть не утягивает следом, пока он не осознаёт, что гвозди на бите застряли в голове Толстяка. Тогда Стайлз разжимает пальцы. Толстяк с грохотом падает на пол, будто срубленное дерево. От удара бита отскакивает, а Толстяк продолжает неподвижно лежать.

Побледневший от ужаса Стайлз ошеломлённо смотрит на неподвижного врага. Дерек знает, что за последние несколько месяцев Стайлз убил много зомби и скитальцев, но, видимо, это был первый незаражённый человек на его счету.

— Стайлз, — задушенно зовёт Дерек и слабо дёргает лом, всё ещё торчащий из груди. Голос Дерека отрезвляет Стайлза. Он опускается на колени и помогает вытащить железку. Ощущения повторяются: Дерек испытывал адскую боль, когда его пронзали ломом, теперь же он мучается, когда орудие пытки из него достают. В глазах рябит, но он цепляется за ускользающее сознание. Худшее позади, теперь его тело само исцелится, нужно только подождать.

Но времени нет. Парень-бета незамедлительно вступает в игру. Секунда — и Стайлз болтает в воздухе ногами, захваченный в плен. Дерек может лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Стайлза оттаскивают назад, прижимая к себе за горло. Стайлз пытается вырваться, скользя по полу подошвами новых ботинок.

Дерек едва успевает сесть, а бета уже оттаскивает Стайлза в конец прохода и пропадает за стеллажами. Дерека трясёт от желания броситься следом. Дышать нестерпимо больно, и он до сих пор не может шевелить правой рукой, но ему нужно освободить Стайлза.

Готическая принцесса тоже решает напомнить о себе, вздрагивая на полу в нескольких метрах от Дерека. Будто без неё было мало неприятностей! С её затылка свисает огромный кусок кожи, а на полу, прямо под щекой, собралась лужа крови.

Дерек нащупывает лом левой рукой и, опираясь на него, встаёт. Тот скользкий от его собственной крови, но Дерек старается не думать об этом. Дыша через раз, он ковыляет до готической принцессы, волоча за собой лом. Девушка поворачивает голову в его сторону, и тогда Дерек целится в глазницу и бьёт. Второй глаз изумлённо распахивается, но лишь на мгновение. Затем бета обмякает.

«Двое есть, остался ещё один», — думает Дерек. Он всё ещё слышит Стайлза и парня-оборотня в глубине магазина. С каждым шагом Дерек всё отчётливее чувствует, что к нему возвращаются силы. Его правая рука уже не болтается, как минуту назад, выбитый локтевой сустав медленно встаёт на место. Дерек хрипит, но упорно идёт всё быстрее на звуки борьбы.

Он видит их двумя проходами выше, в пустой секции замороженных продуктов. Бета продолжает тащить Стайлза, хоть и с трудом. Стайлз явно не собирается сдаваться: хватает и сбрасывает всё, до чего дотягиваются конечности. К тому же, пытается вцепиться парню в лицо, живо размахивая руками, и тогда тот прижимает его ещё сильнее. Лицо Стайлза начинает краснеть.

Если бы у Дерека не горели лёгкие, он бы взревел. Вместо этого, он пытается выпрямится во весь рост и рычит так угрожающе, как только может.

Бета останавливается. Стайлз же начинает пугать своей покорностью. Его тело становится вялым, и только руки всё ещё безуспешно пытаются ослабить хватку на горле.

Бета заговаривает первым:

— Просто выслушай, ладно? — его голос пропитан страхом, а на его лбу красуется вмятина, которая появилась, скорее всего, благодаря Стайлзу. — Я могу прикончить его за две секунды, а ты не в том состоянии, чтобы драться. Мы оба это понимаем. Давай ты бросишь лом, я отпущу его, и мы разойдёмся? И больше никто не пострадает.

Стайлз на секунду встречается с Дереком глазами, прежде чем они закатываются, и он слабо бьёт бету по руке. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и он потеряет сознание.

Дерек сгибает руку в локте, подмечая, что та почти исцелилась. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается он и роняет лом на пол. — Отпусти его.

Бета медленно ослабляет хватку, но не отпускает. Стайлз шумно глубоко вдыхает, с благодарностью наполняя лёгкие воздухом, а потом орёт:

— Сказал же, что я не какая-то беспомощная девка!

Бета матерится и вновь пытается схватить Стайлза покрепче, но не тут-то было. Стайлз извивается, как пойманная на крючок рыба, и рука оборотня оказывается на уровне его губ. Когда мясистая конечность затыкает ему рот, Стайлз приглушённо вскрикивает, затем злобно сверкает глазами и со всей дури вгрызается во вражескую плоть.

Бета испуганно вопит, и Стайлз получает преимущество, которым незамедлительно пользуется. Он, наконец, вырывается и заезжает парню локтем в нос. Раздаётся отвратительный хлюпающий звук, и бета внезапно валится на пол, обхватывая лицо руками и завывая от боли — сквозь пальцы течёт кровь.

Стайлз тут же падает на колени, хватается за горло и заходится кашлем, отползая подальше от врага. Дерек проходит мимо него и останавливается около беты. Тот захлёбывается хлещущей из носа кровью и жалобно скулит. Дерек презрительно усмехается. Знает он таких парней: строят из себя крутых, а на деле и слабенького удара выдержать не могут. Они только запугивать умеют, а как дело доходит до драки — в кусты.

Дерек садится на корточки и смотрит бете прямо в глаза:

— Боишься? — спрашивает он.

Парниша съёживается, обнимает себя руками и с ужасом таращится на Дерека. Потом что-то утвердительно бормочет.

Правильно, он должен его бояться. Дерек, в общем-то, не жестокий и не кровожадный, просто осторожный. Хотя то, как он хватает бету за голову и как резко её поворачивает, сложно оправдать осторожностью. Дерек разжимает пальцы, и бета с глухим звуком падает на пол. Его голова неестественно вывернута.

Несколько секунд стоит полная тишина, если не считать тяжёлого дыхания Дерека и болезненного кашля Стайлза.

— Твою ж мать, я чуть коньки не отбросил! — хрипит Стайлз и поднимается на ноги, вытирая рот рукавом куртки.

— Цел? — спрашивает Дерек и тоже встаёт, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу лицом. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не взять Стайлза на руки или не выкинуть ещё что похлеще.

На горле Стайлза не осталось следов, но сам он потный, взъерошенный и бледный. Стайлз вздрагивает, сглатывая слюну, но всё же говорит:

— Да, чувак, — он смотрит на большую кровавую дыру в рубашке Дерека, через которую видна рана. Она затягивается, пусть и медленно. — А _ты_ цел?

Он кивает, не сводя глаз со Стайлза, который подходит всё ближе и ближе. Дерек уже начинает подаваться вперёд в ожидании объятий, как вдруг лицо Стайлза гневно вспыхивает, а Дереку в лоб прилетает щелбан.

— Ай! — восклицает Дерек, хотя ему и не больно. Скорее, страдает его гордость.

— Поверить не могу, что ты начал бойню, — шипит Стайлз. — С катушек съехал?! Один против троих! — Дереку снова достаётся. — О чём ты вообще думал?!

— Ай, да хватит тебе! — повышает голос Дерек. Он потирает лоб и пытается не дуться. Вообще-то, он заслуживает хотя бы капельку сочувствия, ведь это его тут недавно проткнули насквозь!

Но признаваться в том, о чём он тогда думал, как-то не хочется. Дерек ни за что не расскажет, какие мысли роились у него в голове, когда оборотни облизывались на Стайлза, говорили о нём, вдыхали его запах. Странно, но хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы Дерек слетел с катушек. Поэтому лучше уж он и дальше будет держать язык за зубами и грустно смотреть на дырку в рубашке.

— И не думай, что твой потрёпанный видок меня разжалобит, — грозно заявляет Стайлз. — Я ужасно зол на тебя! Собираем манатки и валим отсюда ко всем чертям! 

Дерек на собственном опыте знает, что сейчас со Стайлзом лучше не спорить. Если Дерек примется защищаться, то эта ссора переплюнет их грандиозный спор о том, кто лучше — Тоби Магуайр или Эндрю Гарфилд, — который они затеяли на прошлой неделе.

Стайлз спотыкается на ровном месте, когда подходит к полке с соками и видит неподвижное тело Толстяка, который лежит головой в луже крови. Стайлз расправляет плечи и молча подходит ближе. Он подбирает биту с пола и рюкзак с ближайшей полки, больше не оглядываясь на труп. У Стайлза серое измождённое лицо, а его руки трясутся.

— Поверить не могу, что ты укусил оборотня, — говорит Дерек. В основном, чтобы отвлечь Стайлза, но ещё и потому, что до сих пор переваривает увиденное. Все без исключения боятся укуса альфы! Дерек ещё никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то кусал оборотня. — Всё это время я делил с тобой ложе, но не представлял, что ты такой опасный.

— Ну, я должен был что-то предпринять, — отвечает Стайлз и попутно запихивает в рюкзак несколько бутылок сока. Дерек не видит его лица, но его голос скорее сердитый, чем расстроенный. — Никто не хочет сдохнуть в супермаркете.

Надо же, Дерек как-то об этом не задумывался. Он никак не может отделаться от этой мысли по дороге к машине.

Как только Дерек переодевается в чистую одежду, Стайлз смачивает одну из футболок водой и вытирает его исцелившееся лицо. Дерек мог бы умыться и сам, но Стайлз настроен решительно, поэтому Дерек прикрывает глаза и доверяется чужим рукам. Скорее всего, Стайлз даже не догадывается, что означает для оборотней такое проявление заботы. Дерек не знает, стоит ли посвящать его в тонкости стайных отношений.

Стайлз нежен до боли. Он осторожно стирает кровь вокруг глаз и скул, пока пальцы другой руки едва касаются челюсти Дерека. Закончив, Стайлз откладывает тряпку, обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями и прижимается к его лбу своим. Дерек не открывает глаз, даже когда слышит судорожный вздох Стайлза и ощущает дрожь в его пальцах.

— Надо уходить, — произносит Дерек, еле ворочая языком. Те трое клоунов в супермаркете могут быть частью одной большой стаи. Им нельзя здесь оставаться.

— Знаю, — отзывается Стайлз, но не спешит идти. И не возражает, когда Дерек начинает поглаживать его рёбра. — Через минутку, ладно?

— Ладно, — соглашается Дерек. — Через минутку.

Стайлз подходит ещё ближе, прижимаясь к Дереку вплотную и обхватывая его за шею. Вот оно, то самое объятие, которое так ждал Дерек.

* * *

После того случая они почти не выпускают друг друга из виду. Даже начинают спать вместе под ворохом одеял, больше не притворяясь, что у каждого своё место. Стайлз теперь не мёрзнет. Ему нравится, когда Дерек обнимает его со спины, да и Дерек лучше спит со Стайлзом под боком.

Дерек боится показаться чересчур приставучим, но Стайлз всем доволен и держится раскрепощённо. Если Дерек прикасается к нему, то он придвигается ближе, а если Дерек его не трогает, он всё равно лезет под руку или виснет на нём, пока они изучают карту во время остановок. Стайлз прислоняется к Дереку, когда они перекусывают, устроившись на багажнике. И ласково прижимается головой к его подбородку перед сном.

Наверное, Дерек не должен потакать Стайлзу, особенно учитывая определённые мысли, которые всё чаще посещают его по утрам в последнее время. Но Стайлз похож на котёнка, постоянно трущегося о лодыжки. А разве можно устоять перед милым котёнком? Вот и Дерек не может — тянется к Стайлзу в ответ.

Дерек знает, что ходит по тонкому льду. А ещё он уверен, что Стайлз и сам был бы не против перейти к более откровенным прикосновениям. Надо быть глухим, слепым, к тому же потерять чуткое обоняние оборотня, чтобы не понять его намёков. Стайлз был бы только рад, если бы Дерек предпринял что-то, даже несмотря на их разницу в возрасте. Именно поэтому Дереку нужно держаться. Он старше, а значит, должен бороться с соблазнами.

Они уже недалеко от Калифорнии. Он справится.

* * *

У Стайлза начинается течка прямо перед въездом в Юту.

До городов побольше отсюда далековато. Поэтому, как только появляется возможность где-то остановиться, они сразу же ей пользуются. Для ночёвки ещё рановато, но Дерек глушит мотор, доехав до последнего города на границе Вайоминг-Юта. Им в любом случае нужно запастись припасами, а уже потом можно и отдохнуть.

Они заходят в жилой квартал и видят дом с хорошим крепким забором. Обычно такого ограждения достаточно, чтобы зомби держались подальше, ведь умом они не блещут. Дерек пробует отпереть входную дверь, но та не поддаётся. Тогда он подходит к окну и пытается открыть уже его. Пока он пыхтит, Стайлз поднимает цветочный горшок с крыльца и находит под ним ключ. Он с ухмылкой демонстрирует его, а затем впускает их обоих внутрь.

Проходя мимо него, Дерек ладонью надвигает ему шапку на глаза. Стайлз тут же громко возмущается.

Воздух в доме затхлый, но, по крайней мере, нет трупов. В шкафчиках ещё есть кое-какая еда. Дерек переключает автоматический режим гаражной двери на ручной, после чего загоняет туда джип. Звуки привлекают небольшую группу зомби: они несколько минут бродят у забора, а затем уходят.

Стайлз с Дереком совершают набег на кухню. Точнее, Дерек роется в поисках еды, пока Стайлз рассматривает кухонный таймер в виде пингвина, который им совершенно без надобности. Краем глаза Дерек выхватывает движение за окном. Во дворике стоит проклятый зомби.

— Чёрт, — озвучивает свои мысли Дерек и кладёт на столешницу коробку с запечённым картофелем, съедобность которого только что обдумывал.

— Ого, как он сюда попал? — спрашивает Стайлз, тут же забывая про пингвина. — Через забор?

— Может, он уже был здесь? — предполагает Дерек. Возможно, это хозяин дома, хотя странно, что Дерек не заметил его раньше.

Они со Стайлзом быстро расправляются с одиноким зомби и перебрасывают его через забор в соседний двор. Но только они успевают смыть всю дрянь с рук в фонтанчике, как появляется второй зомби. На этот раз скиталец.

Проходит всего пара секунд, и на горизонте появляется ещё один.

— Быстро в дом, — говорит Дерек и хватает Стайлза за руку, поторапливая его. Казалось бы, всего-навсего двое скитальцев, но воспоминания о Ларами ещё слишком свежи. Дерек до сих пор приходит в себя.

Стайлз подчиняется без возражений. Видимо, он тоже всё ещё на взводе.

Иллюзия безопасности стремительно ускользает. Дерек обеспокоенно смотрит в окно и видит, как появляется ещё один скиталец, а за ним — другой. Вот их уже пять. Если они объединят усилия, то повалят ворота. Шум привлекает больше зомби, шатающихся неподалёку. Такими темпами они скоро сюда прорвутся.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Дерек. — Нельзя здесь оставаться. Бери, что можешь — и уходим. 

Должно быть, где-то рядом целое логово зомби.

Открывать гаражную дверь вручную сложно, особенно когда до зомби так близко, но Стайлз справляется. Он запрыгивает в джип раньше, чем Дерек выезжает на подъездную дорожку. По пути к дороге они сбивают, наверное, полдюжины зомби. Остальные пытаются угнаться за машиной, но остаются позади в считанные секунды.

— Охренеть, — говорит Стайлз, оглядываясь на дом. — Должно быть, где-то логово.

— Я подумал о том же, — соглашается Дерек. Интересно, как далеко нужно уехать, чтобы точно от них оторваться? Пары километров должно хватить, но Дерек на всякий случай проезжает ещё несколько.

В конце концов они останавливаются на заправочной станции на окраине города. Там Дереку удаётся пополнить запасы бензина, но вот с провизией туго: ни энергетика, ни даже пачки чипсов. Дерек ставит джип в ремонтный отсек, после чего они быстро ужинают чёрствыми крекерами с арахисовым маслом. Становится холоднее, ветер усиливается, но топливо на работу двигателя они расходовать не могут. Дерек с грустью вспоминает о доме, в котором пережить ночь было бы куда лучше. Но удача повернулась к ним задом.

Делать особо нечего, поэтому спать они ложатся рано.

Дерек просыпается от холода, без Стайлза под боком.

Он в ужасе распахивает глаза, но успокаивается, когда замечает Стайлза в машине. Он свернулся калачиком и явно не спит, судя по быстрому дыханию. Стайлз лежит к Дереку спиной, закутанный в своё одеяло. Его сердце стучит так быстро, будто он чего-то сильно испугался. Дерек садится, и в нос тут же ударяет тёплый, соблазнительный запах Стайлза, который будто стал слаще и насыщеннее, чем всегда. Такое чувство, словно все самые любимые ароматы Дерека воплотились в одном человеке. Всё его тело отзывается на Стайлза. Приходится вцепиться в подушку, чтобы справиться с желанием подмять его под себя.

Какое-то время Дерек совершенно растерян. Это же всего лишь Стайлз. Тогда почему он так пахнет… Почему Дереку так хочется…

— Твою же мать, ты омега? — шипит Дерек, и сердце Стайлза ускоряет бег. Дерек видит, как он неуверенно кивает и подбирается ещё больше. — Блядь! — ругается Дерек, откидывает одеяла в сторону и выходит из машины.

Он захлопывает за собой дверь и полной грудью вдыхает морозный воздух. Запах моторного масла и старого табачного дыма приглушают аромат Стайлза. Теперь, когда обоняние Дерека улавливает не только его, в голове начинает проясняется, но приятный запах въедается в кожу, в волосы. Член Дерека стоит и пульсирует, требуя внимания, но Дерек пытается держать себя в руках. Он ходит туда-сюда и клянёт всё на свете: в ушах стучит кровь, а мозг отказывается мыслить здраво.

Первое о чём он думает, когда может более или менее связно мыслить — теперь всё сильно усложнилось.

Дерек не может похвастать большим опытом общения с омегами. Он знает только, что они не совсем люди, но и не оборотни. Ещё они они довольно редко встречаются. Многие годы они подвергались гонениям со стороны людей, ведь, по мнению многих, омеги появились благодаря смешению кровей. Но для оборотней омеги были чем-то вроде дара свыше. За всю свою жизнь Дерек только несколько раз пересекался с ними. Случайно встретить омегу в зомби-апокалипсисе? Вероятность почти нулевая!

Когда Дереку начинает казаться, что он больше рассержен, чем возбуждён, он возвращается к джипу и открывает дверь. В нос опять бьёт запах Стайлза, но Дерек достаточно сосредоточен, чтобы не отвлекаться на него. Стайлз не шевелится. Дерек вцепляется в дверцу одной рукой, а ладонь другой впечатывает в бок машины, чтобы удержать себя на месте.

— Почему ты мне не рассказал? — спрашивает он. Стайлз болтал днями напролёт, но забыл упомянуть такую мелочь? Что за хуйня?

— Я не думал… — Стайлз начинает говорить, но замолкает. Как же он хорошо пахнет!

— Не думал о чём? О том, что это важно? — продолжает допрос Дерек.

— Да, — тихо признаёт Стайлз. — Не знал, что так получится.

Как ни странно, но Стайлз говорит правду, поэтому Дереку остаётся лишь ему поверить. Он изо всех сил старается сохранить хладнокровие. Стайлз лежит неподвижно и молчит.

— Сколько это продлится? — Дерек вспоминает, что всё индивидуально.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Стайлз. Дерек уже хочет спросить, как он может этого не знать, как Стайлз продолжает: — У меня это впервые.

— Блядь! — опять повторяет Дерек и опускает голову, позволяя ей повиснуть меж расставленных рук. Он стоит в одних носках на холодном асфальте. Дерек пытается ухватиться за эту мысль. Член немного опал, но Стайлз всё ещё одуряюще вкусно пахнет.

— Я проснулся и почувствовал себя как-то странно, — делится Стайлз дрожащим голосом. — А потом я понял, что происходит, и…

И отодвинулся от Дерека как можно дальше… Чёрт. У Дерека всё сжимается внутри, когда до него доходит: Стайлз испугался того, что может сделать с ним Дерек.

Несмотря на принятые законы и проведение разъяснительных бесед, многие продолжали болтать, что оборотни становятся рядом с омегой жестокими и неуправляемыми. Вполне возможно боязнь оборотней крепнет по мере их взросления. А такая любопытная омега, как Стайлз, наверняка облазила весь гугл и насмотрелась такого дерьма, от которого по-настоящему бросает в дрожь.

Поэтому неудивительно, что за последние несколько недель Стайлз хоть и в подробностях рассказывал о своей жизни, но об этом умолчал.

— Слушай, я не собираюсь… принуждать тебя, — говорит Дерек и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь не злиться. — Я могу держать себя в руках. Забудь про ту хрень, что видел в интернете.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Стайлз. Дерек принюхивается, но слезами от него не пахнет.

— Боже, блядь, правый, — ругается Дерек в который раз, но других слов у него не находится. Стайлз заметно съёживается.

— Тебе теперь необязательно брать меня с собой. Я могу добраться до Калифорнии сам, — произносит Стайлз. Дереку больно даже думать об этом. Мысль о том, что он оставит Стайлза, поднимает в нём такой протест, что он едва сдерживает эмоции. Хотя, возможно, его разум затуманен гормонами Стайлза. — Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше меня видеть, — продолжает Стайлз надтреснутым голосом, и это отрезвляет Дерека.

В первую очередь сейчас следует побеспокоиться о молодом неопытном и перепуганном Стайлзе.

— Эй, — говорит Дерек, наконец, забираясь в машину. Он протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Стайлза по голове, но колеблется. — Можно к тебе прикоснуться? — Вообще-то, неприлично трогать омегу в течке, пока она сама об этом не попросит.

— Да, — отвечает Стайлз по-прежнему дрожащим голосом. Дерек всё равно к нему прикасается, мягко массируя затылок. Стайлз вздрагивает всем телом, и его запах становится лучше, притягательнее. Дерек опять возбуждается, но не подаёт виду. Ему нужно утешить Стайлза, но их обоих слишком волнуют эти прикосновения.

— Всё будет хорошо. Мы справимся. Через несколько дней течка закончится, и мы вернёмся к привычному ходу вещей, ладно? — произносит Дерек как можно бодрее, хотя верить в лучшее не в его натуре.

— Ладно, — отзывается Стайлз с надеждой.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Дерек, после чего садится и мысленно уговаривает себя перестать лапать Стайлза. Второе на удивление сложно сделать. 

Стайлз наконец поднимает голову и поворачивается к Дереку лицом. Он всё ещё выглядит неуверенным и смущённым. Его лицо разрумянилось, губы пухлее, чем помнит Дерек, да и дышит он тяжелее, чем обычно. Под взглядом Дерека Стайлз из осторожного медленно становится заинтересованным. Он смотрит на лицо, потом на грудь Дерека и ниже.

Внезапно что-то сильно бьёт по стеклянной двери в зоне обслуживания посетителей, и они оба вздрагивают.

Дверь джипа до сих пор открыта, так что Дерек потихоньку выглядывает из-за неё.

— Скиталец, — говорит он Стайлзу. Несмотря на то, что он сказал это тихо, скиталец останавливается и склоняет голову набок, словно собака. Этот зомби в хорошей форме, только начинает подгнивать. Значит, он заразился недавно и всё ещё довольно силён. Дерек видит, как тот обнажает клыки и вгрызается в дверную ручку.

— Нужно ехать, — произносит Дерек. Конечно, он мог бы его прикончить, но вряд ли кто-то из них уже уснёт, да и солнце вот-вот встанет. Так что оно того не стоит.

— Хорошо, — безоговорочно соглашается Стайлз, что для него совершенно нехарактерно.

Они по очереди умываются холодной водой в грязной уборной. Но даже это не ослабляет стояк Дерека, поэтому он быстро дрочит, вспоминая один из своих любимых порно-роликов. Эх, вряд ли он его когда-нибудь вновь посмотрит. Через несколько минут он садится в машину и пытается не думать о мастурбирующем Стайлзе. Это трудно, особенно учитывая, что Дерек точно знает, чем тот сейчас занимается.

Скитальцу удалось разбить окно, ещё чуть-чуть — и он прорвётся внутрь. Дерек уже начинает волноваться, когда Стайлз, наконец, выходит из уборной. Он почти такой же, как обычно — только до сих пор пахнет так, словно готов к сексу, а на щеках остались румяные пятна. Но в целом он выглядит нормально.

У них всё будет отлично.

* * *

Всё меняется, когда они выезжают на трассу. Стайлз уходит в себя и, кажется, смущается. Сейчас он напряжён и осторожен, хотя раньше держался беспечно и живо. Он включает музыку и смотрит в окно на занимающийся рассвет. Наступает новый день, который должен был походить на предыдущие, но вместо этого решил выделиться.

Притворяться, что всё нормально, невозможно. Они ощущают близость друг друга, стараются лишний раз не смотреть в глаза, но повисшая в воздухе неловкость не умаляет похоти. Между ними искрит от желания. Та быстрая разрядка на заправке не принесла Дереку облегчения — и, судя по запаху, Стайлзу тоже. Его аппетитный аромат медленно наполняет джип, пока воздух не становится густым и сладковатым.

Дерек открывает окно. Краснеющий Стайлз чуть съезжает в кресле и отворачивается, но ничего не говорит.

Дереку тишина только на руку: ему нужно привести мысли в порядок.

Ужасно, что он не понял, к чему всё идёт, несмотря на многочисленные знаки. С каждым днём они сближались всё больше, Дерек вдруг стал нежным, а Стайлз принимал это как должное. Дереку внезапно начал нравиться запах Стайлза. А их ночные объятия и его мысли поутру? Дерек напал на трёх оборотней, чтобы защитить Стайлза — тот проявил заботу после драки.

Классическое поведение омеги и оборотня, но никто из них не догадался об этом, потому что для них обоих подобное было в новинку. Дерек считал, что между ними образовалась какая-то особая связь или что-то вроде того. Он думал, что они становятся стаей. А виной всему были разбушевавшиеся гормоны. Дерек чувствует себя так, будто им поиграли и бросили. Он разочарован всплывшей наружу правдой, но сейчас это наименьшее из всех бед. Омега. Боже…

Дерек не знает, догадывается ли Стайлз о том, насколько популярны омеги в общинах оборотней. В некоторых кругах их и вовсе идеализируют. Когда Дерек был подростком, он, как и большинство юных оборотней, внимал каждому преданию — и даже прочёл несколько бульварных романов, хотя ни один уважающий себя оборотень даже под страхом пыток не признается, что читал такие книги.

Ещё он смотрел порнушку, но она мало его вдохновляла. В основном потому, что в тех роликах у всех омег в период течки срывало башню, а все оборотни сходили с ума от их феромонов. Секс получался однообразным: омеги умоляли, чтобы их оттрахали, а оборотни жёстко в них долбились. Теперь же, повзрослев, Дерек понимает, что большинство омег в тех фильмах играли обычные люди, а сам секс был фальшивкой, шоу. 

Никому не известно, почему запах омеги для оборотня настолько притягателен. Существует мнение, что природа распорядилась так умышленно, чтобы прекратить кровосмешения среди оборотней и дать им возможность размножаться с другим видом. От союза оборотня и человека всегда рождаются люди. Единственный способ зачать оборотня с не оборотнем — омеги.

Так уж решила природа: у Стайлза иногда будут течки, а тело Дерека будет на них откликаться. Но сейчас время для этого самое неподходящее.

* * *

К обеду напряжение между ними немного уменьшается. Как знать, возможно, они потихоньку начинают приспосабливаться, как знать. Они останавливаются перекусить у дороги, ведущей в горы, наслаждаются редкими лучами солнца и даже о чём-то болтают. И вдруг из леса, шаркая, выходит скиталец. У него длинные волосы, а из одежды на нём лишь ракушечные бусы и походный ботинок.

— Фу, — высказывается Стайлз и открывает пачку чипсов. Дерек ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы он съел хотя бы один «Читос», но Стайлз продолжает ими пахнуть. Загадка какая-то. — Не хочу даже смотреть на него. Они и в одежде не красавцы.

Дерек полностью с этим согласен.

— Кто им займётся? — спрашивает Дерек и роется в коробке с едой, пытаясь нащупать солёные огурцы.

Этот зомби в очень плохом состоянии: одна рука свисает на растянутой полоске кожи, к тому же, ходит он довольно медленно. Они играют в камень-ножницы-бумага, и Стайлз проигрывает. Он всегда будет проигрывать, потому что Дерек видит все четыре непроизвольных сигнала, по которым легко можно догадаться о следующем действии. Вот только Стайлз этого ещё не понял, а Дерек бесстыдно использует это знание в своих целях.

— Отлично, — говорит Стайлз, слегка ссутулившись. Он забрасывает горсть чипсов в рот и бормочет что-то вроде: «Передай лом».

Инструмент валяется у багажника, рядом с ногой Дерека, поэтому он незамедлительно протягивает его Стайлзу. Тот забирает лом и пару раз взвешивает его в руке, двигаясь навстречу скитальцу. Зомби тут же меняет курс. Дерек вытаскивает следующий огурчик и хрустит им, а Стайлз бьёт скитальца в лоб, а затем вытирает железку о высокую траву у дороги.

— Очередной день в раю, — вздыхает Стайлз, возвращаясь, и садится на место.

— Точно. Огурчик? — спрашивает Дерек и протягивает банку. Стайлз берёт огурец и предлагает чипсы взамен.

— Мне кажется, скоро нам будут чаще попадаться голые зомби, — делится своими мыслями Стайлз, доев огурец. — Если одежда сгниёт быстрее тела.

Дерек на секунду задумывается.

— Да, наверное.

— Теперь нам есть, ради чего жить, — договаривает Стайлз.

Дерек пытается сдержать смех, но ему это не удаётся — изо рта вылетают кусочки огурца. Если подумать, то шутка не очень смешная, но этот разговор — самый непринуждённый за последние несколько часов. От этого становится легче, ведь это значит, что пока у них всё получается.

Обеденный перерыв, убийство зомби и чёрный юмор помогают вернуть всё на круги своя. Они садятся в джип и чувствуют, будто дышать стало легче. Как только они сворачивают на шоссе, Стайлз вытаскивает одну из своих книг и начинает читать вслух, хотя он явно витает в облаках — запинается почти на каждом слове.

И, может, Дерек потихоньку сходит с ума, но он готов поклясться, что голос Стайлза стал… ниже, чем обычно. Дерека никогда не привлекал секс по телефону, он вообще мало болтал во время секса. Сотни километров Дерек слушает, как Стайлз читает эти глупые книжки, поэтому он совершенно не понимает почему теперь его тело отзывается иначе. В книге, которую читает Стайлз, нет ни намёка на секс, но каждое произнесённое им слово по-разному откликается в Дереке. Он словно чувствует, как пальцы Стайлза зарываются в его волосы, как скользит по его шее язык.

Дерек вновь открывает окно.

Стайлз прекращает читать, включает печку и возвращается к прерванному занятию, не имея ни малейшего представления о муках Дерека.

Открытое окно не спасает. Дерек чувствует, как его члену становится тесно в джинсах. Сам Дерек обливается потом, но, когда он тянется выключить печку, Стайлз начинает возмущаться:

— Эй, я только хорошо устроился! — на нём четыре слоя одежды, а на Дерека всего два. Дерек незамедлительно хватается за ручник как за спасительную соломинку.

Руль скрипит, когда он пытается удержать его на месте потными ладонями.

— Может… чтения на сегодня хватит? — теперь и у него голос становится чуть ниже.

На несколько мгновений воцаряется полная тишина, затем Стайлз говорит:

— Да быть не может, чувак. Я читаю о Палпатине и ты… того?

— _Да_! — выдавливает Дерек сквозь зубы. — Боже, прекрати! — умоляет он, когда к запаху Стайлза добавляются недвусмысленные нотки.

— Не могу! — чуть ли не срывается на крик Стайлз. — Теперь я думаю об этом, потому что ты думаешь об этом!

Дерек так резко останавливает джип, что визжат шины. Он заглушает двигатель, после чего они оба вываливаются на дорогу и расходятся в разные стороны, оставляя двери нараспашку. Через какое-то время Дерек возвращается к машине, но не спешит садиться на место. Он закрывает глаза и просто стоит там, пытаясь успокоиться. Дерек буквально чувствует, как от его кожи поднимается пар.

Он слышит шаги Стайлза по ту сторону от джипа, но пока не может даже взглянуть на него. Да уж, оказывается, это сложнее, чем он думал.

Исходя из своего небогатого опыта, Дерек думал, что находиться рядом с омегой в течке — всё равно, что ходить мимо пекарни и улавливать аромат свежего печенья. Хочется попробовать, но терять голову из-за приятно пахнущей выпечки не станешь. На самом деле желание отведать печенье и рядом не стояло с этой мучительной ноющей потребностью, с чётким осознанием того, как сильно они жаждут друг друга.

Дерек никогда не испытывал такого влечения к знакомым омегам, которые ему нравились. И ни одна из этих омег не была похожа на Стайлза. Молодого и одинокого Стайлза, который впервые столкнулся с течкой, с неведомыми доселе ощущениями. Они оба в этом деле новички. Но выбора у них нет. Придётся найти способ, как не отвлекаться на течку.

Насколько Дереку известно, в повседневной жизни, течки — пустяковое дело. Он справедливо полагает, что омега, которая не раз через них проходила, вероятно, прекрасно с ними справляется и не позволяет им хоть как-то влиять на её жизнь. Что касается оборотней, то они следуют строгим правилам поведения с омегами. Эти правила начинают вдалбливать, когда те становятся достаточно взрослыми, чтобы откликаться на омегу и понимать, кто они такие.

Уточнение: оборотни _следовали_ правилам до апокалипсиса. Дерек почти хлопает себя по лбу, когда до него доходит, что же на самом деле произошло в супермаркете. Те придурки учуяли то, чему Дерек не придавал значения. Неудивительно, ведь он проводил со Стайлзом двадцать четыре часа в сутки и не заметил, как начал меняться его запах. Вот почему оборотни так им заинтересовались.

От этой мысли его кровь снова вскипает, и Дерек возвращается к размеренным глубоких вдохам-выдохам.

Он сказал Стайлзу, что может держать себя в руках, и он не соврал. Дерек не допускает другой мысли, потому что он никогда не сможет обидеть Стайлза или принудить к чему-то, чего тот не хочет. Вот только загвоздка в том, что Стайлз хочет. А Дерек и рад бы прикинуться дурачком, но тело Стайлза посылает слишком громкие и чёткие сигналы. Если бы у них не было разницы в возрасте в несколько лет и Стайлз бы так сильно от него не зависел…

Но какой смысл вообще об этом размышлять?

— Прости, — говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз возвращается, крепко обнимая себя руками. До сих пор первая течка Стайлза проходила просто ужасно, и Дерек не помогал облегчить ношу.

— Это не твоя вина, — мрачно произносит Стайлз.

— Но и не твоя, — добавляет Дерек на случай, если Стайлз считает иначе. Он же не может просто взять и прекратить всё это.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека с благодарностью, затем садится в машину и закрывает дверь, дрожа от холода. Дерек выжидает ещё пару минут, чтобы подсох пот. Футболка уже прилипла к спине.

Когда они продолжают путь, Стайлз откладывает книги и вместо этого включает музыку. Им уже порядком надоело слушать песни, записанные на айпад, но сейчас они выбирают меньшее из двух зол.

— Жаль, у меня нет Майкла Болтона, — сокрушается Стайлз, прокручивая меню. — Где убийца стояков, когда он так нужен?

* * *

У Стайлза нет ни одной песни Майкла Болтона, зато есть Бон Джови, который тоже прекрасно расправляется со стояком Дерека. Возбуждение спадает настолько, что остальная часть пути перестаёт казаться непреодолимым препятствием. Чем раньше заводишь двигатель машины, тем меньше блуждающих зомби встречаешь, да и на шоссе пусто. А значит, они оставят позади восточную Юту куда быстрее.

Дорога в Солт-Лейк-Сити усеяна предупредительными знаками. Они призывают повернуть назад, но в этом уже нет необходимости. В первые дни болезни город стал штаб-квартирой на удивление популярной секты. Его приспешники верили, что мир пал и единственный способ спастись — стать зомби. Люди, в которых осталась хоть капля здравомыслия, немедленно уехали, а сама секта довольно быстро исчезла. Немудрено, ведь все её члены в конце концов превратились в зомби, а они плохо ведут дела общественных организаций.

Теперь Солт-Лейк-Сити — город-призрак. Кажется, зомби тоже решили здесь не задерживаться. Их далеко не так много, как Дерек ожидал увидеть там, где тысячи людей добровольно принимали укус. Что ж, значит Стайлзу с Дереком повезло: им как раз нужно запастись припасами до поездки в Неваду.

Первый дом их разочаровывает. Когда-то он принадлежал одинокой старушке, поэтому для них не находится подходящей одежды, да и кухонные шкафы почти пусты. Они находят хозяйку дома наверху. Она лежит мёртвая в своей постели, а в её иссушенных руках — чётки.

Второй дом они предусмотрительно пропускают, потому что у входной двери слышатся громкое шипение и стуки. Такое впечатление, что внутри замурована целая семья.

С третьей попытки им везёт: внутри нет ни зомби, ни трупов, а Дерек находит несколько рубашек, пару чуть великоватых, но тёплых ботинок и немного арахисового масла. Стайлз запасается носками и новым парикмахерским набором. Перед выходом Стайлз подбирает у задней двери упаковку бутилированной воды и пластмассовую тару.

— Я могу это понести, — предлагает Дерек, но Стайлз отказывается от помощи. Он подпирает громоздкую ношу коленом и берёт её подмышку. Джип недалеко, поэтому Дерек не спорит.

Может, их отвлёк шум и запах зомби из соседнего дома, а может они чересчур расслабились, но никто из них не замечает скитальцев до тех пор, пока не становится слишком поздно.

Дерек идёт вперёд и поспешно открывает дверь машины, а Стайлз пытается прибавить шаг и одновременно не уронить бутылки с водой. Это так глупо, ужасно глупо, потому что они должны быть умнее. Они ведь уже проходили подобное в Ларами.

Три скитальца появляются из-за ограды, прямо между Дереком и Стайлзом. Неясно, срабатывает инстинкт бывшего оборотня или это простое совпадение, но всё идёт не в их пользу: Дерек со Стайлзом разделены, а между ними целая стая скитальцев.

— Блядь, — ругается Стайлз, и в его голосе проскальзывает тревога. Дерек разворачивается: все трое скитальцев направляются к Стайлзу.

Дерек словно в замедленной съёмке видит, как Стайлз бросает воду, чтобы освободить руки. Упаковка шлёпается о землю. Несколько бутылок вываливаются из неё и рассыпаются повсюду. Когда Стайлз поднимает биту и отступает назад к забору, то наступают на одну из них. Он комично поскальзывается, будто герой мультфильма, и падает.

В ту же секунду на него набрасывается зомби. Стайлзу едва успевает поднять биту и с силой ударить врага в лицо.

Дерек бросает свои пожитки и кидается к Стайлзу, чем привлекает внимание одного из скитальцев. Тот оборачивается и скрипит грязными клыками в гниющем рту. Дерек видит его бледно-красные глаза. Раньше этот скиталец был оборотнем-альфой. Что ж, теперь это не имеет никакого значения. Дерек расправляется с ним одним хорошим ударом лома.

Третий скиталец сидит верхом на Стайлзе и пытается расцарапать его лицо когтями. Стайлз отталкивает его битой, и тогда Дерек протыкает зомби ломом голову. Скиталец, которого Стайлз до этого ударил в лицо, ковыляет к ним и рычит, но уже без нижней челюсти.

Дерек тянет Стайлза на себя, помогая подняться на ноги, и они бегут к джипу. Хрен с ней, с водой.

— Они хотя бы не были голыми, — дрожащим голосом говорит Стайлз, когда они, наконец, оказываются в безопасности. Последний оставшийся скиталец протирает окно Стайлза своим грязным лицом.

Дерек намеренно сначала его переезжает, а потом уже выруливает на дорогу.

* * *

— Этот выглядит многообещающе, — высказывается Стайлз о доме. Они ездят по Солт-Лейк-Сити в поисках ночлега. На сегодня с них приключений хватит. — Поверни здесь.

Они научились распознавать благоприятные районы для ночёвки, а в этот раз вообще отыскали клад: закрытую резиденцию с приглашающе открытыми воротами. На железном заборе сидит бродячая кошка и наблюдает за ними. Дерек закрывает за собой ворота, затем сгибает и связывает между собой пару каких-то боковых прутьев, чтобы никто их не открыл.

Они подъезжают к огромному особняку и заходят внутрь. Дом производит приятное впечатление: в нём множество больших спален с удобными кроватями. Дерек уверен, что они здесь одни, но осторожность не повредит. Сперва они открывают каждую дверь, заглядывают в шкафы и под кровати. И только после этого идут рыться на кухне. Внезапное появление зомби их бы точно не обрадовало.

На кухне поживиться особо нечем: хозяева дома либо пытались продержаться тут какое-то время, либо забрали большую часть съестного с собой. Но Стайлз чуть ли не танцует, когда находит фруктовые рулетики и плавленый сыр.

— Если ты начнёшь есть всё это вместе, меня стошнит, — предупреждает Дерек, после чего достаёт из сумки последнюю пачку крекеров и бросает её Стайлзу.

— Я могу, — дерзко сверкнув глазами, отвечает Стайлз. — Раз уж ты подал мне такую мысль.

Однако он этого не делает. Вместо этого он, как нормальный человек, намазывает крекеры сыром и протягивает Дереку, но тот отказывается. Лучше он никогда больше не съест ни одного кусочка сыра, чем станет давиться этим дерьмом. У них ещё осталось кое-что повкуснее.

Пока они едят, Дерек раскладывает карты, чтобы наметить путь на следующие несколько дней. Стайлз подсчитывает оставшиеся километры до Калифорнии и объявляет, что теперь их, наконец-то, меньше тысячи. Достойный повод для праздника! Стайлз улыбается, рисуя завтрашний маршрут розовым маркером. И где он только его достал?

Но как только они заканчивают с картами, Дерек замечает, что Стайлз пристально наблюдает за его руками, словно фантазирует о его прикосновениях. По телу Дерека разливается жар и задерживается приятной тяжестью между ног. Внезапно он не может перестать думать о том, что у него есть руки. Ужасно глупо, ведь, конечно же, они у него есть!

Но то, как Стайлз следит за каждым его движением, выглядит совершенно непристойно. Вскоре он прикусывает нижнюю губу, словно заводится от того, как Дерек открывает упаковку вяленой говядины. Дереку отчаянно хочется поправить штаны, в которых стало слишком тесно, но он не осмеливается. Скорее всего, это жест станет последней каплей.

Дерек не может припомнить, когда ещё он настолько возбуждался в присутствии того, кто уже давно хотел его в ответ, но при этом ничего не предпринимал. Но Стайлз ведь на самом деле хочет _не его_ , так? Он просто _хочет_ , и так уж получилось, что Дерек оказался единственным доступным оборотнем.

Но тело Дерека мало волнуют эти заморочки. Он хочет, но не может перестать принюхиваться, а если он сейчас же не возьмёт себя в руки, то начнёт ещё и прислушиваться к сердцебиению Стайлза. Оно всегда бьётся быстрее, если Дерек дольше обычного задерживает на нём взгляд. Дерек отзывается на Стайлза каждой клеточкой своего существа и невыносимо мучается из-за этого.

Он надеется, что справится с собой, но сидеть в тёмной кухне и наблюдать, как Стайлз слизывает с пальцев аэрозольный сыр — что вообще-то должно казаться отвратительным — и знать, о чём он думает… Ох, Дерек хочет дать ему желаемое. Он изнывает от желания дать волю рукам, скользнуть ими под его футболку, в штаны. Стайлз, скорее всего, начал бы издавать какие-нибудь невероятные звуки и схватил бы Дерека за волосы своими способными ручками…

Стайлз смотрит на него так, будто знает, о чём думает Дерек. Воздух между ними искрит и дыхание Стайлза немного сбивается. Дерек опускает взгляд на своё яблочное пюре и старается побороть наваждение. Он прислушивается к порывам ветра снаружи, принюхивается к слабому запаху живших здесь людей и их питомцев. Вроде бы, хозяева держали хомячка и черепаху.

Они молчат всю оставшуюся трапезу. Дереку удаётся усидеть на стуле только благодаря силе воли и напоминаниям самому себе, что Стайлз ещё очень молод и неопытен. 

— Нам, наверное, надо бы спать в разных комнатах, — говорит явно раздосадованный Стайлз, когда они поднимаются по лестнице в спальни.

Дерек тоже не в восторге от этой мысли. Но делить комнату на двоих и спать на одной кровати — ещё хуже. Да что уж там, они вдвоём даже коробку с печеньем не могут съесть без сексуального подтекста.

Дерек сворачивает в первую же от лестницы комнату. Видимо, она когда-то принадлежала девочке, которая любила жёлтый цвет. Дерек намеренно выбрал её, чтобы у него была возможность первым встретить любого незваного гостя. Вряд ли сюда кто-нибудь дойдёт, но Дерек сейчас прибывает в полной гармонии со своим внутренним параноиком, что в свете недавних событий неудивительно. Стайлз устраивается в следующей от Дерека комнате, чтобы быть как можно ближе друг к другу, хоть и порознь.

Дерек садится на узкую вычурную постель, снимает обувь, кладёт лом на пол и понимает, что не сможет уснуть без Стайлз. Его это ужасно злит. Дерека бесит, что он ведёт себя так под влиянием течки Стайлза. Несколько минут он упрямо пытается убедить себя, что гормоны омеги над ним не властны. После чего встаёт, нехотя собирает свои вещи, и думает, с какой отговоркой идти. А может, вообще не стоит ничего говорить?

В коридоре он чуть не налетает на в Стайлза, который внезапно выскакивает из комнаты с бешеными глазами. Он пахнет тревогой и клубничными рулетиками.

— Мне кажется, нужно… — начинает Дерек.

— Я не могу спать оди… — говорит Стайлз одновременно с ним.

Они смотрят друг на друга, после чего Стайлз молча возвращается в свою комнату, а Дерек идёт за ним по пятам. Стайлз не может видеть в темноте, как оборотни, поэтому в руках у него горит свеча. Он уже разложил одеяло с подушкой на двуспальной кровати, а ботинки с курткой бросил рядом на пол. Холодно даже в доме, поэтому снимать что-то ещё — глупо.

— Замёрз? — спрашивает Дерек, пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать свой приход. Стайлз привык к теплу его тела по ночам.

— Да, — отвечает Стайлз и беспокойно елозит руками в карманах толстовки, садясь на постель. — Но… Не знаю, что со мной не так. Я просто не могу оставаться здесь один, — выдаёт он, но не смотрит Дереку в глаза, будто стыдится собственной откровенности. — А ты… Ты тоже по мне соскучился?

— Да, — признаёт Дерек. — Половое созревание — настоящая жуть.

Стайлз открыто смеётся, прямо как раньше. Его смех согревает Дереку сердце. Эх, не сердце, а какой-то комок розовых соплей.

Стайлз задувает свечу, пока Дерек кладёт на кровать спальные мешки. Они, как обычно, используют их в качестве одеял. Когда они удобно устраиваются, Дерек по привычке прижимает к себе Стайлза, у которого тут же сбивается дыхание. И теперь он сомневается, что поступил правильно.

— Так только хуже? — шепчет он.

— Да, — говорит Стайлз, но быстро исправляется. — То есть, нет. Обними покрепче. Да, думаю, так лучше. — Он накрывает руку Дерека своей. Будто хочет, чтобы она так и лежала на его животе. — Не уходи.

— Не ухожу, — произносит Дерек и зарывается носом в волосы Стайлза, вдыхая их аромат. Задница Стайлза прижимается к ногам Дерека. Они впервые так близки с тех пор, как началась течка. Наверное, затея не самая удачная.

Дерек начинает возбуждаться, чем только больше всё усугубляет. Стайлз прекрасно чувствует изменения: его запах вдруг становится сильнее, ярче, соблазнительнее. Стайлз слегка ёрзает и трётся задницей о его член. Дерек прикусывает язык, едва сдерживая стон. Он крепче обнимает Стайлза, чтобы пресечь беспокойные движения, и всё же тихонько стонет.

Дерек сомневается, что уснёт сегодня. Надо было хотя бы подрочить перед тем, как сюда идти. Он крупно просчитался.

Следующие несколько минут Дерек мужественно сжимает челюсти и запрещает себе шевелиться. Но вместо того, чтобы страдать всю ночь напролет, он, как ни странно, потихоньку успокаивается от близости Стайлза. Видимо, Стайлз испытывает нечто похожее: он расслабляется в руках Дерека и его сердцебиение постепенно замедляется. Он засыпает почти так же быстро, как обычно, и Дерек следует за ним.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: deva_gor

На следующий день они вновь испытывают удачу и отправляются на поиски припасов. Им не везёт. Дерек впервые видит такой разорённый город — исчезла даже консервированная кукуруза. С тех пор, как цивилизацию смыло в унитаз, Дерек натыкался в магазинах хотя бы на несколько банок с консервированной кукурузой. Её выбирали последней, как нескладного ребёнка на уроке физкультуры. Никому не нравилась эта гадость.

Несмотря на то, что в городе мало обычных зомби, он просто набит скитальцами. Днём их почти не видно на улицах, но почему-то, где бы не остановились Дерек со Стайлзом, они обязательно их встречают. Вылазки становятся опаснее. Они тратят уйму времени и сил, которых и так мало.

Но делать нечего — приходится вертеться. Им ещё нужно пересечь Бонневилль и весь штат Невада. А возможности запастись необходимым может не представиться до самого Рино. Они едут в другую часть города, но это бесполезно. История повторяется каждый раз с того самого дома в Вайоминге. Скитальцы находят их, куда бы они не отправились, будто каким-то образом знают, где искать, будто скитальцев магнитом тянет к…

Чёрт. Просто уму непостижимо, что Дерек так долго не мог об этом догадаться.

* * *

Стайлза потрясает новость, но он устрашающе мужественно выслушивает объяснения Дерека: скитальцы находят их по запаху Стайлза. Ведь они хоть и зомби, но всё же оборотни, которые привыкли полагаться на инстинкты. Разгуливать со Стайлзом по улицам — всё равно, что ловить их на живца.

— Нам нужно разделиться, — первым делом произносит Стайлз. — Найти мне машину и поехать в разных направлениях.

— Чёрта с два, — говорит Дерек громче, чем собирался. Но вряд ли у него получится подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы выразить насколько он не согласен со Стайлзом. Да он категорически против! Стайлз собирается шастать по стране один-одинёшенек во время течки? Это же самоубийство!

Но Стайлз, похоже, намерен стоять на своём.

— Дерек, соглашайся. Ты знаешь, что это разумно, — умоляет он.

Ничего разумного Дерек в этом не видит. И вообще, такой бред Дерек в последний раз слышал, когда вирус только начал распространяться, и ЦКЗ упорно настаивало, что у них всё схвачено и нет нужды запрещать людям путешествовать.

Стайлз непреклонен, и они впервые ожесточённо спорят. Дерек пытается внушить, насколько опасно выживать в одиночку, чем непреднамеренно его обижает.

— Я прекрасно выживал и до встречи с тобой, — огрызается Стайлз.

Дерек любезно не напоминает, что в день их знакомства Стайлза припирала к стенке толпа скитальцев, но о её влиянии на них сказать не забывает. Как и про дом в Вайоминге с зомби во дворе. Тогда Стайлз вышел на улицу всего на несколько минут, причём задолго до течки.

— Ты же видишь, что творится, Стайлз. Ты не сможешь и на минутку остановиться, они тебя вымотают, — даже у Дерека почти не осталось сил, а ведь выносливость у оборотней куда лучше, чем у людей. — Это самоубийство.

Стайлз устало выдыхает и трёт лицо.

— Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, — говорит он дрожащим голосом.

— Да на хрен справедливость, — ругается Дерек. Жизнь вообще была к нему несправедлива. Он к этому уже привык. — Я, блядь, не собираюсь тебя бросать!

Стайлз сжимает челюсти.

— Ты не бросишь меня, если я уйду сам, — угрожающе заявляет он.

— И тогда я пойду за тобой, и начнётся битва века, поэтому я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты остался, — отвечает на выпад Дерек. Он серьёзен на сто тридцать процентов. И его слова не обсуждаются.

Стайлз бормочет под нос что-то удивительно похожее на «глупые оборотни», но затем взмахивает руками и говорит:

— Ну хорошо!

— Даже не думай об этом. Я не шучу, — предупреждает Дерек, так как не совсем уверен в искренности Стайлза. Тому ничего не стоит с ним согласиться, а потом сбежать, пока Дерек не смотрит. — Мы остаёмся вместе.

— Плевать, это твои похороны, — угрюмо произносит Стайлз. — Но если передумаешь…

— Не передумаю, — обрывает Дерек. — Стайлз не продержится и десяти минут против скитальцев — пойдёт им на корм. Или его ждёт участь похуже. — Тебе нужно волноваться не только о зомби. Ещё остались незаражённые оборотни.

— И что с то… — начинает Стайлз, но вдруг замолкает. Дерек почти видит, как в его голове всё складывается воедино. — Ты сейчас про Ларами?

— Да, — признаёт Дерек. — Думаю, те оборотни поняли, что у тебя скоро начнётся течка. Они это почуяли.

Стайлз, кажется, не очень-то ему верит.

— Я знаю, что оборотни на это способны, но почему тогда ты ничего не сказал?

Дерек пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть как можно бесстрастнее. Стайлз поднял больную тему.

— Думаю, я не замечал никаких изменений, потому что постоянно был рядом с тобой, — говорит Дерек вместо: «Мне казалось, всё это из-за меня и что-то меняется во мне». — Тогда я не чувствовал особой разницы в твоём запахе. Догадывался, просто не верил до конца.

— Ладно, — медленно говорит Стайлз, недоумённо хмуря брови. — И что это значит?

Дерек должен рассказать всё, как есть, и неважно, насколько это унизительно.

— Мне кажется, именно поэтому я так поступил, — Стайлз поднимает на Дерека неуверенный взгляд. — Ну… Когда они начали говорить про тебя…

— Да ну, — потрясённо выдыхает Стайлз, когда до него доходит. — Ты выплеснул всю ярость на тех ребят, потому что заявлял права на своё? На меня?

— _Защищал_ , — вскидывается Дерек. Это слово тревожит меньше. — Я хочу сказать, что они догадались, почуяли в тебе омегу и собирались взять тебя прямо там.

Дерек не зря избегал этого разговора. Наблюдать за реакцией Стайлза совсем не весело. Он бледнеет и съёживается.

— Я думал, ну, знаешь, что это полная фигня. И в порно всё преувеличивают, — произносит он, а затем добавляет: — Как ты и говорил.

Дерек тоже раньше так считал, но теперь не совсем уверен. Может, в порно действительно переигрывали, вот только об этом они уже вряд ли когда-нибудь узнают. 

— Мир изменился. Нет никаких законов, люди творят, что хотят. И, как я уже говорил, скитальцы тебя чуют, — возвращается к началу разговора Дерек. — Ты пахнешь безумно вкусно, их влечёт к тебе.

Стайлз бросает в его сторону обеспокоенный взгляд. А Дерек матерится про себя. Ну почему Стайлз такой сообразительный?

— Мой запах тебя привлекает?

Дерек знает, что Стайлз говорит не о скитальцах, но решает ответить шуткой.

— Хочу ли я тебя сожрать? Нет. 

Его уловка не срабатывает. Стайлз недовольно на него косится.

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду, засранец.

— Я никогда не стану тебя к чему-либо принуждать, — он мог бы и дальше отшучиваться, но не видит смысла. Стайлз и так знает, что Дерек хочет его трахнуть. Он видел, да и ощущал на себе, как откликается на него тело Дерека. — Мне нравится твой запах, это очевидно, — признаёт он. — Но он и раньше мне нравился. Как-то так, — Дерек пожимает плечами. — Наверное, я не сразу заметил, как он меняется, ещё и поэтому. Ты оставался собой, просто запах становился… лучше.

Кажется, ещё немного, и лицо Стайлза затрещит от широкой довольной улыбки.

— Да? Тебе нравился мой аромат? — он чуть ли не глумится над Дереком. — И как же я пахну?

Дерек всегда терпеть не мог, когда люди спрашивали об этом. Чей-то запах вообще трудно описать словами.

— Обычно, как немытый парень, — отвечает он. Потому что «как Читос» звучит странновато, да и он бы вряд ли ему поверил. Разозлённый Стайлз бросается на Дерека, пытаясь засунуть ему в ухо обслюнявленный палец. Но Дерек ловит его лицо ладонью и легко отталкивает в сторону.

После этого разговора они начинают поддразнивать друг друга, поэтому Дерек считает его успешным.

Однако их беседа не меняет одного: скитальцы, как ходили за ними по пятам, так и ходят. В дороге всё отлично, но стоит сделать остановку, а Стайлзу выйти из машины — запускается таймер. Не спасают даже продуманные до мелочей прятки: им едва хватает нескольких часов на перекусы и сон, прежде чем их находит очередной скиталец, привлечённый запахом омеги.

— Всё будет хорошо, — настойчиво твердит сонный Дерек, когда они вновь отправляются в путь. Стайлз, похоже, принимает их затруднения слишком близко к сердцу и винит себя. Дерек чувствует, что он вот-вот опять заговорит о разделении. — Это скоро закончится. Надо немного потерпеть, а потом мы вернёмся к привычной рутине: будем дрожать, бояться и охотиться за припасами.

Дереку кажется, или что-то подобное скорее сказал бы Стайлз?

— Будто с языка у меня снял, — фыркает Стайлз, явно довольный тем, как проявляется его влияние.

— Отлично. Значит, с этим ты спорить не станешь, — говорит ему Дерек.

Стайлз жуёт губу и смотрит в окно, словно набирается храбрости. И, наконец, произносит:

— Течка закончится раньше, если…

— Мы переждём, — подчёркивает Дерек, потому что не хочет слышать окончание фразы. — Мы подождём, пока она сойдёт на нет.

* * *

Спустя сутки они наконец-то (еле-еле) находят достаточно припасов, чтобы спокойно уехать из Солт-Лейк-Сити. Но Стайлз с Дереком смертельно устали. Их внимание настолько рассеянно, что они едва уносят ноги от скитальца. На город опускается ночь, так что, нравится им это или нет, придётся ночевать в Солт-Лейк-Сити.

Стайлз замечает электроподстанцию, когда их уже почти покинула надежда найти убежище. Здание окружает бывший под напряжением забор, чтобы всякие идиоты и животные держались подальше. Дерек бы раньше даже близко к нему не подошёл, ни за какие деньги. От гула трансформаторов, резкого запаха наэлектризованного воздуха и ощущения каждого вставшего на теле волоска, Дерек бы свихнулся. Сейчас же перед ними возвышается просто безопасное убежище с хорошим крепким забором.

— Течка же скоро закончится, да? — стонет Дерек и плюхается на заднее сидение, как только они заезжают внутрь.

— Ты знаешь, как её прекратить, — тихо говорит Стайлз.

— Нет, — тут же припечатывает Дерек. Его мучают угрызения совести, ведь на самом деле он хочет Стайлза. Сейчас он просто умирает от желания, но, если честно, Дерек ещё до течки положил на него глаз.

Нельзя. Стайлз очень молод, к тому же ему не из кого выбирать. Он загнан в угол, как в их первую встречу, но теперь привлекает не только всех ближайших скитальцев, а ещё и Дерека в придачу.

Он уже не в первый раз задаётся вопросом, а может ли Стайлз почувствовать в нём слабину, прочитать мысли или что-то в этом духе? Потому что, вместо того, чтобы держаться от Дерека на расстоянии после резкого отказа, Стайлз пододвигается ближе, смеряет его пронзительным взглядом и делает собственный выпад.

— Слушай, я не собираюсь раздувать из этого невесть что, — как бы невзначай говорит он, хотя его сердце выбивает чечётку у Дерека в ушах. На самом деле, Стайлз играет в беспечность. — Я вижу простую необходимость. Я не собираюсь по приезду домой представлять тебя отцу как мою пару.

Боже, Дерек даже на секунду не хочет воображать, как Стайлз рассказывает об их отношениях отцу-шерифу. Да он в штаны наложит прямо на месте!

— Я даже не уверен, правда ли то, что говорят, — уклончиво отвечает Дерек. — Возможно, это чушь собачья, — скорее всего, таким образом пудрили омегам мозги, чтобы с ними переспать.

— Это правда, — удивительно твёрдо произносит Стайлз. — Как только мне стукнуло двенадцать, пришлось ходить на занятия по половому воспитанию. Течка после секса заканчивается.

Дерек не знает, радоваться этому или нет. С одной стороны, неопределённость исчезла и теперь можно принять правильное решение. С другой стороны, его отказ теряет силу.

И Стайлз же явно намекает на конкретный вид секса. Ведь существует множество способов доставить удовольствие. Но течка прекращается именно от секса с проникновением: только он способен удовлетворить разбушевавшиеся гормоны омеги.

Разумеется, Дерек уже трахался, хотя секс с проникновением, по его мнению, никогда не переплюнет минеты. Обычно Дерек легко мог отказаться от секса, но сейчас природа берёт верх: ему впервые так сильно хочется кому-нибудь засадить. Его даже от разговоров о сексе бросает в жар.

Однако Дерек вспоминает себя в возрасте Стайлза. Тогда он доверился кому-то, кто был старше и опытнее. Дерек думал, что о нём заботятся. Он был слишком молодым и наивным, и даже мысли не допускал, что такие отношения могут плохо закончиться. Он боится обернуться печальным опытом для Стайлза. Но может, ему это и не грозит: ведь Дерек на самом деле волнуется за него. 

Он так зацикливается на этой мысли, что выпадает из реальности и не замечает, как Стайлза покидает храбрость. Тот смотрит вниз на свои колени и потирает их ладонями.

— Но, если ты не хочешь… Ну, со мной, — бормочет он и пожимает плечами, будто ему всё равно. Но Дерека-то не обманешь. Он знает, что это важно для Стайлза.

Сложнее расстроенного Стайлза — видеть грустного и подавленного Стайлза. Дерек ужасно себя чувствует.

— Я хочу, но только если ты в этом уверен, — наконец, говорит Дерек. Конечно, тело Стайлза сгорает от желания, но он должен быть готов ещё и морально. Дерек наклоняется, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне. — Скажи, ты уверен?

Стайлз поднимает голову, смотрит Дереку в глаза и кивает.

— Уверен, — твёрдо говорит он, но Дерек ощущает его волнение. — Просто, эм… — Стайлз обнимает себя за плечи и отводит взгляд. — Не сделай мне больно. 

Дерек и в мыслях подобного не допускает.

— Всё будет не так, как в порно, — успокаивает он. Конечно, Дерек не может разбрасываться обещаниями, ведь с омегами ему спать не довелось, но у него не возникает даже малейшего желания принуждать Стайлза к чему-то или показать, кто здесь главный. Да, Дерек безусловно хочет его трахнуть, но и заботиться о нём тоже. Мать-природа хитрая стерва. — Я никогда бы не причинил тебе боли.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, но сам беспокойно сжимает одеяло, до побелевших костяшек.

Дерек накрывает руки Стайлза своими. Проводит большими пальцами по костяшкам, и Стайлз потихоньку расслабляется. Но внезапно его пульс вновь начинает скакать, только уже не от страха. Стайлз выглядит так, будто готов стянуть с себя штаны прямо сейчас.

— Ох, полегче, не торопись, — Дерек слегка удивлён, как быстро накалилась обстановка от таких простых прикосновений. — У нас есть время, — не так уж много, но есть. Мысль о сексе со Стайлзом в машине рядом со сгоревшем трансформатором кажется топорной и недостойной. Дерек, конечно, не воображает картину из лепестков роз и свечей, но им надо найти что-то получше электроподстанции.

— Мне не нужно время, — нетерпеливо произносит Стайлз и придвигается ближе, пока их колени не сталкиваются.

— Может, мне оно нужно, — отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз немедленно отдёргивает руки и так на него смотрит, словно думает, что Дерек либо потешается над ним, либо успел передумать.

— Эй, — мягко зовёт Дерек и обхватывает щёку Стайлза ладонью. Стайлз закрывает глаза, склоняет голову и трётся об неё. — Давай не будем торопиться. Хорошо бы найти место попросторнее, с настоящей кроватью. К тому же, нам ещё нужны презервативы, — да уж, трудностей у них в избытке и чёртова беременность точно будет лишней.

— О, — поражённо выдаёт Стайлз и слегка смущается. — Да, точно. Я как-то забыл про… И место попросторнее… Да, хорошая мысль.

Дерек легонько, с нежностью чуть встряхивает голову Стайлза и скользит ладонью вниз, по его руке. Стайлз ловит его ладонь и переплетает их пальцы. Дерек не держался за руки с четырнадцати лет, но, если Стайлз этого хочет, значит, так тому и быть. Ради него Дерек сделает что угодно.

— Если у тебя… — он замолкает, прочищает горло и начинает заново. — Если у тебя есть какие-то предпочтения или наоборот, я должен знать.

— Предпочтения?.. — удивлённо переспрашивает Стайлз, явно растерявшись.

— В постели, — поясняет Дерек. Его руки вздрагивают на слове «постель», будто им не терпится затащить Стайлза в первую попавшуюся. Дерек надеется, что Стайлз ничего не заметил.

— О, — выдыхает Стайлз. Его щеки внезапно краснеют, а взгляд опускается на их переплетённые руки. — Я ещё ничего такого не делал, — смущённо признаётся он.

— Ты серьёзно? — изумляется Дерек. Стайлз симпатичный и умный парень. У него хорошее чувство юмора. А ещё он — омега. Сейчас все учебные заведения объединённые, наверняка, кто-то его возраста…

Стайлз хмурится.

— Серьёзно, — сердито подтверждает он. Видимо, для него это весьма щекотливый вопрос.

Дерек давится воздухом и выдыхает «вот же блядь» прежде, чем успевает сдержаться. Красивый, молодой, нетронутый омега просит Дерека его трахнуть. Может, их секс всё же будет немного смахивать на порно, потому что он определённо видел похожий ролик.

— Прости, — извиняется Стайлз таким тоном, словно подвёл его в чём-то.

— Нет, нет, что ты, — Дерек обхватывает запястья Стайлз и притягивает его ближе. — Ты неправильно… Всё отлично. Я вовсе не против.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз, и уголки его рта приподнимаются. — Потому что я не в силах что-то изменить.

— Думаю, нет, — произносит Дерек, коротко рассмеявшись. Затем спрашивает: — Значит, когда ты говоришь, что ничего не делал…

— То имею в виду ничего. Ни фига, ни шиша, ни черта, — радужно перечисляет Стайлз. К нему возвращается привычный юмор и прямота. Хороший знак.

— Даже это? — Дерек бережно обхватывает лицо Стайлза ладонями и целует.

Сразу становится понятно, что Стайлз до этого никогда не целовался, но он быстро учится. Сперва они просто прижимаются губами, но, стоит только Дереку протолкнуть язык, как Стайлз с готовностью открывает рот. Поцелуй выходит неторопливым и нежным, однако быстро набирает обороты, стоит только Стайлзу прильнуть к нему всем телом. Кажется, он не может держать руки при себе, если двигается рот: хватает Дерека за волосы, лицо, воротник куртки. Они трутся возбуждёнными телами и целуются, пока не начинают задыхаться.

— Даже это, — как сквозь сон выговаривает Стайлз, когда Дерек даёт ему небольшую передышку. Стайлз выглядит помято после одного поцелуя. У Дерека тут же возникает безумное желание зацеловать его всего. Но рано. Пока рано.

— Можно засчитывать, — произносит Дерек и вновь накрывает губы Стайлза своими.

* * *

Через несколько часов они просыпаются в объятиях друг друга: вспотевшие и возбуждённые до боли. Пойти подрочить негде, поэтому приходится сжать кулаки вместе с зубами и ждать, пока само пройдёт.

Завтрак должен бы успокоить, но лишь усугубляет положение. Дерек не может перестать смотреть на рот Стайлза, а взгляд Стайлза мечется между широкими плечами Дерека и пахом. Сексуальное напряжение зашкаливает. Кажется, Стайлзу достаточно произнести «Палпатин», и Дерек кончит на месте.

Они готовы отправиться в путь, но Стайлз ворчит, а Дерек бесится, что никак не помогает решить свалившиеся на них неприятности. 

Ночью к воротам подобрались скитальцы и продырявили их. Но один из них застрял в дыре, тем самым закупорив отверстие — Стайлзу с Дереком несказанно повезло. К сожалению, они не смогут открыть ворота, не разрубив застрявшего зомби пополам, но без грубой силы тут не обойтись. Пока Стайлз отвлекает других, Дерек толкает ворота и вздрагивает от звука, с которым те рассекают скитальца. Дерек убивает ещё двоих, чтобы хоть немного выпустить пар, и возвращается в джип.

Несмотря на то, что последние несколько дней скитальцы не давали им прохода, собрать съестное удалось. Кроме того, они заполнили все канистры и автомобильный бак бензином. Если расчёты Дерека верны, его хватит почти до самого Рино. Всего-то нужно будет найти одну полную канистру по дороге. Дерек надеется, что особого труда это не составит.

Однако до отъезда из Солт-Лейк-Сити им необходимо добыть ещё кое-что.

И опять невезуха.

Презервативов нигде нет. Они обыскивают аптеки, магазины, поликлиники, в общем, любые заведения, где они могут быть. Везде шаром покати. Они ломятся в дома с единственной целью: пройти в комнату и порыться в тумбочках, заглянуть под кровать. Дерек находит противозачаточные таблетки для омег с истёкшим сроком годности, но даже если они ещё не так плохи, пройдут недели до того, как они начнут действовать. Это совсем не вариант.

Зато им попадаются другие припрятанные штуки. Дерек иногда не знает названия вещицы, а уж как ей пользоваться — тем более. Когда стало ясно, что дело труба, люди перво-наперво запасались противозачаточными. С таким же успехом можно начать поиски лепреконов. 

— Я нашёл смазку, — говорит Стайлз уже в машине после очередной вылазки и показывает ярко-фиолетовый флакон. Слава богу, ещё не открытый! — Чуть не захватил вибратор такого же цвета. Вот в таком я отчаянии!

— _Стайлз_ , — полузадушено взывает к нему Дерек. Было гораздо проще, когда Стайлз стеснялся говорить о сексе. К сожалению, вся робость улетучилась, не прошло и двадцати минут.

— Я бы разрешил тебе посмотреть, — доверительно сообщает Стайлз и заливается смехом, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Дерека.

* * *

День проходит бесполезно. Они пытаются побороть навязчивые мысли о сексе, которого у них ещё не было. Они тратят уйму времени на бесплодные поиски противозачаточных и даже не замечают, как вечереет. По чистому везению, им попадается металлический сарай за домом на окраине города — хорошее убежище на ночь. Как обычно, на ужин апокалиптический паёк: консервированные бобы, рисовые лепёшки, печеньки. Дерек жуёт свою долю и старается поменьше глазеть на Стайлза.

А тот, в свою очередь, не скрываясь, пожирает Дерека взглядом. И пахнет так, будто готов к сексу: влажный, открытый, изнывающий от желания. Они едва заканчивают есть, как Стайлз не выдерживает: усаживается к Дереку на колени и жадно целует.

Дерек стонет ему в рот и сжимает тощую аккуратную задницу. Наверное, лучше остановиться. Дерек не уверен, насколько его хватит. Но он ведь первый это начал, значит, сам виноват. 

— Мы можем сделать хоть что-то? — умоляюще шепчет Стайлз на ухо Дереку. — Что угодно, плевать. Прикоснись ко мне, — он крепче обнимает Дерека за шею и придвигается ближе, потираясь пахом о его живот.

Боже, Дерек изнывает от желания. И, может, он ищет оправданий, но считает предложение Стайлза удачным. Не только из-за того, что его члену нужен отдых. Хотя бы десять минут. Вероятно, даже лучше, если они оставят главное блюдо на потом, а сейчас лишь слегка перекусят. Стайлз новичок в сексе, чего нельзя сказать о Дереке. Поэтому он может продемонстрировать Стайлзу пару штучек и заодно немного ослабить накал страстей.

Дерек ещё раз целует Стайлза, а после осторожно укладывает на одеяла. Затем немного отодвигается, чтобы расстегнуть его штаны. Стайлз быстро дышит и цепляется за его предплечья. Ткань нижнего белья натягивается из-за возбуждённого члена. Дерек накрывает его ладонью и легонько потирает. Стайлз поражённо вскрикивает и подбрасывает бёдра навстречу.

— Боже, — произносит Стайлз на несколько тонов выше, чем обычно. — Сделай так ещё раз.

— Обязательно, — уверяет Дерек и продолжает поглаживать его член большим пальцем. — Дай знать, если я сделаю что-то не то.

— Это вряд ли, — фыркает Стайлз, вновь подкидывая бёдра.

Дерек прекращает ласку, пытаясь достучаться до Стайлза:

— Я серьёзно.

Стайлз внимательно на него смотрит и, видимо, понимает, что Дерек не шутит. Он привстаёт, целует его и говорит:

— Хорошо. Обещаю.

Удовлетворённый ответом, Дерек оттягивает резинку трусов и просовывает ладонь внутрь. Член Стайлза уже течёт: он не такой тонкий, как ему представлялось. Стайлз ёрзает, приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на себя и стонет от представившейся картины. Затем сжимает руки и подаётся навстречу кулаку Дерека:

— Да, пожалуйста.

Чтобы довести молодого неопытного парня до оргазма, много времени не требуется. Дерек придерживает Стайлза за голову, и тот стонет ему в шею, изливаясь прямо на одежду. Член Стайлза обмякает в его ладони, но Дерек не спешит выпускать его из рук. Он покрывает лицо Стайлза поцелуями, пока колотящееся сердце не успокаивается.

— Это было здорово, — говорит Стайлз так, будто его напоили, а потом начинает неуклюже ощупывать джинсы Дерека. — А ты? Хочешь?

Дерек определённо хочет. Он садится и возится с молнией — руки слушаются плохо. Стайлз тоже пытается сесть, но Дерек переворачивает его на живот и стягивает штаны с бельём, обнажая задницу. Стайлз тут же поднимает её повыше, и Дерек стонет, пристраиваясь сзади.

Член Дерека кажется большим, тёмным и опасным, возвышаясь над его бледными полушариями. Но Стайлз… Он ведь говорит, что хочет его член в себе. Ему понравится, уж Дерек об этом позаботится. Да и он будет очень осторожен. Когда Дерек двигает рукой по члену, то сразу представляет, как растягивает и проникает в Стайлза. Его бросает в жар от одной лишь мысли, что он даёт Стайлзу желаемое, толкается в оголодавшее тело, доставляет ему удовольствие.

От подобных образов и запаха течки у Дерека голова идёт кругом. Пахнет спермой Стайлза, и все ощущения усиливаются. Крайняя плоть мучительно приятно скользит по головке его члена. Неистовое напряжение в бёдрах перетекает в яйца, живот. Стайлз оглядывается через плечо: его глаза горят, а лицо раскраснелось. Он пытается подтянуть колени под себя и поднимает задницу ещё выше. Дерек согласно мычит и ускоряется. Настолько, что движения руки по члену выглядят смазанными, а дыхание становится рваным и тяжёлым. 

Первая волна такая сильная, что он сбивается с ритма. Рука перестаёт слушаться, поэтому Дереку остаётся лишь сжать член покрепче и подаваться бёдрами вперёд. С хриплым стоном, он кончает на задницу Стайлза.

— Боже мой, — выдыхает Дерек, плюхаясь рядом со Стайлзом. Его джинсы до сих пор болтаются на бёдрах. Дерек без сомнений испытал самый потрясающий оргазм в жизни. А Стайлз даже ничего не делал, просто был с ним.

Дерек сомневается, что переживёт всё это. Но если помирать, то с песней.

* * *

На окраинах Солт-Лейк-Сити мало мест, где есть, чем поживиться. И вряд ли им попадётся что-то стоящее до въезда в Бонневилль. Окрестности медленно сменяются пейзажами соляных прудов и пожухлой травой.

Они решают уехать из Солт-Лейк-Сити и делают остановки лишь для поиска презервативов и прочих предметов первой необходимости. За раз они преодолевают много километров, ведь дома попадаются всё реже, но их главная неприятность никуда не делась. За каждым углом их поджидают скитальцы, которые привлекают ещё больше зомби.

— Смирись, чувак. Мы ничего не найдём, — говорит Стайлз после очередной неудачной вылазки. Он бросает свой рюкзак на заднее сидение машины и залезает следом, вздыхая.

— Я нашёл это, — произносит Дерек и вытаскивает из рюкзака пыльную коробку шоколадных конфет. Они упакованы в бархатное сердечко, но срок годности сладостей истёк ещё до эпидемии.

Стайлз забирает коробку из его рук и с каким-то озорством наблюдает за тем, как Дерек садится в джип. Дерек тут же жалеет, что не вынул конфеты из коробки, прежде чем их отдать.

— Подбиваешь ко мне клинья? Я твой Валентин?

— Если не хочешь… — начинает Дерек и тянется за сладостями, но Стайлз убирает их подальше.

— Заткнись. Конечно, хочу, — Стайлз вытаскивает перочинный ножик и вскрывает упаковку.

Конфеты старые, это очевидно, но выглядят неплохо. Стайлз надкусывает одну, чтобы посмотреть начинку, и перекатывает половинку конфеты на языке.

— Карамель, — одобрительно говорит он и подносит надкусанную конфету к губам Дерека. Он открывает рот и выпускает клыки, но Стайлз лишь смеётся.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — нахально заявляет он и усмехается.

Дерек втягивает клыки обратно и берёт конфету из чужих пальцев человеческими зубами. Он давно знает, что Стайлз его не боится. Именно поэтому и заварилась вся эта каша. 

— В общем, я тут подумал, — произносит Стайлз после того, как съедает ещё несколько штук. — Если мы нигде не можем найти презервативы, то обойдёмся без них.

— Нет, не обойдёмся, — возражает Дерек и отправляет в рот очередную конфету. — Если только ты не хочешь стать юным папочкой.

— Но тебе ведь необязательно кончать в меня, — деловито выдаёт Стайлз и вытаскивает ещё одну конфету из почти пустой коробки. — Я тебе доверяю.

Дерек с трудом проглатывает карамель. У него никогда не было секса без резинки, хоть с женщиной, хоть с мужчиной. Он уже представляет, как скользит внутри Стайлза и кожей ощущает его жар и влажность. Это будет…

«Опасно», — строго обрывает он свои мысли. Нельзя возлагать такие большие надежды на его самообладание. Иногда Дереку кажется, что Стайлз вообще чересчур в него верит.

— Или мы можем облазить Юту вдоль и поперёк в поисках противозачаточных и привлечь всех скитальцев по пути, — продолжает Стайлз. — Тебе решать.

Стайлз, возможно, прав.

— Если не останется ничего другого, то я не буду возражать, — соглашается Дерек. — Но давай всё же поищем презервативы ещё день или два.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз с набитым ртом и больше не возвращается к этому разговору.

По правде говоря, им, скорее всего, придётся рискнуть. Тратить время на поиск контрацептивов не имеет смысла, в противном случае им придётся зимовать по эту сторону гор. А это куда опаснее незащищённого секса.

Стайлз предлагает ему ещё одну конфету, но Дерек отказывается. Он не такой сладкоежка, как Стайлз. Он укладывается за спиной Стайлза, после чего запускает руку ему под толстовку и гладит кожу. Дерек с нетерпением ждёт секса, но ему так же нравится касаться Стайлза, быть с ним. Дереку нравится даже просто сидеть рядом, выслушивать его точку зрения. А их у него тысячи и по каждому вопросу. Ему нравится наблюдать, как в разговор вовлекается всё тело.

Будет ли Дерек испытывать те же самые чувства, когда закончится течка? Хочет ли он этого? И хочет ли этого Стайлз?

Возможно, это проявление слабости, но Дерек на мгновение задумывается о том, как бы сложилась его жизнь при другом раскладе. Например, если бы он остался в Бикон-Хиллз и, если бы вируса не существовало. Возможно, они бы со Стайлзом стали парой. Ходили бы в кино, сидели в обнимку перед телевизором, гуляли по парку… В общем, делали бы всё то, чего Дерек лишился в отношениях с Кейт, и чего Стайлзу ещё не довелось испытать.

Конечно, всё это лишь бесполезные мечты, ведь даже без вируса и переезда Дерека, какова могла бы быть вероятность их встречи? Даже если бы они познакомились, он бы не обязательно понравился Стайлзу. Если бы мир не развалился, Стайлз точно нашёл бы подходящего оборотня после первой же течки. И вряд ли этим оборотнем оказался бы Дерек. Его фамилия была на слуху, а уж про большую разницу в возрасте и говорить нечего.

Нет, лучше сосредоточиться на настоящем. Дерек поглаживает позвонки Стайлза: его кожа тёплая и нежная. Дерек вспоминает, что до него к Стайлзу никто не притрагивался, и его пульс тут же учащается.

И вновь Стайлз демонстрирует свои жуткие способности. Он будто читает мысли Дерека, потому что задаёт вопрос, даже не глядя на него:

— А у тебя был кто-то до эпидемии? Ну там, девушка или парень?

— Нет, — говорит Дерек. Он не интересуется у Стайлза тем же, ведь и так прекрасно знает ответ.

— А у тебя когда-нибудь … Ну… Был секс с парнем? — после того, как Стайлз произносит эти слова, он оглядывается на него через плечо. Он запихнул в рот столько конфет, что стал похож на хомяка.

— Да.

— С омегой? — давит Стайлз.

— Нет, — признаёт Дерек и удивляется, завидев морщинку между бровями Стайлза. — Но я уверен, что разберусь, — заверяет он.

Глаза Стайлза загораются привычным дерзким блеском. Он проглатывает сладости и начинает водить по внутренней стороне щеки языком.

— Если у тебя вдруг возникнут сложности, я как-то раз видел рисунок-схему в школе, — заявляет этот хитрожопый.

— Слава богу, один из нас знаток, — шутит Дерек, а когда Стайлз начинает смеяться, его пробирает гордость. Рассмешить Стайлза несложно, но каждый раз Дерек чувствует себя победителем. Он долгие годы не мог найти того, кто бы оценил его чувство юмора.

— Ты ведь не посещал занятий по половому воспитанию? — с любопытством спрашивает Стайлз. — Как я, например. У оборотней проводились подобные уроки?

— Не совсем, — отвечает Дерек. Кажется, прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он был подростком. Дерек в одночасье из счастливого ребёнка превратился во взрослого. Будто он перепрыгнул стадию между ними. Но на самом деле он помнит подростковые годы: до и после того, как стал причиной гибели большей части своей семьи. Может, ему просто не хотелось помнить о том, что он был подростком. — В основном, эти беседы ложатся на плечи стаи. Хотя мы смотрели «После занятий» и «Откуда взялись омеги?» на уроках полового воспитания.

— Точно! — оживлённо восклицает Стайлз. — Фильм где-то 1989 года? Со всеми этими странными стрижками?

— Да, этот, — подтверждает Дерек. Он скользит ладонью по спине Стайлза, спускается к пояснице, а затем очерчивает рёбра. Стайлз вздрагивает, как от щекотки, но продолжает болтать.

— Я так смущался, — признаётся он. — В нашем классе больше не было омег, и мне казалось, что все смотрят на меня. А потом мой отец решил, что я недостаточно осведомлён, и заставил меня посмотреть фильм «Я и мои гормоны» вместе с ним. Я несколько дней отходил от психологической травмы.

Дерек в этом сомневается. Трудно вообразить, чтобы Стайлз несколько дней был чем-то потрясён: его потолок — несколько минут.

— Честно говоря, я ожидал от этих занятий чего-то полезного, — продолжает Стайлз, — но такое впечатление, что их главной задачей было нас запугать.

Кажется, Дерек знает, о чём пытается сказать Стайлз, но, тем не менее, спрашивает:

— Запугать чем, например?

— Ну, знаешь: не гуляйте вечером одни, когда у вас течка, и ни при каких условиях не ходите куда бы то ни было с оборотнем. Что-то вроде этого, — он виновато смотрит на Дерека. — В основном нам рассказывали, как защититься от вас. Внушали, что быть омегой — отстой.

— Нас убеждали в обратном, — говорит Дерек и ласково щипает Стайлза за живот. — Нам говорили, что омеги — особенные. Родители даже подарили мне книгу «Течка — это дар», — Стайлз фыркает, услышав название. — В ней упоминалось о сексе с омегами, но основной посыл заключался не в этом. Книга учила уважать омег и понимать, через что им приходится проходить, — а ещё Дерек помнит коротенькую и скудную на подробности главу о сексе в течку. Подростком он перечитывал её как одержимый, пока не понял, что в интернете навалом всякой всячины для дрочки, причём в свободном доступе.

— Понимание через что я прохожу, мало поможет, — бурчит Стайлз. — Другой разговор, если при этом в моих штанах будет ещё и твоя рука, — с этими словами он отворачивается, берёт конфету и сердито закидывает её в рот.

Дерек садится, приобнимает Стайлза рукой и утыкается носом в его шею. Стайлз поглощён сладостями, а Дерек — его дурманящим запахом. Стайлз всегда горячится, стоит только заикнуться о сексе, но из-за этого его аромат становится насыщеннее.

— Ты так вкусно пахнешь, — произносит Дерек и отодвигает ворот майки носом, обнажая шею. Теперь он может накрыть кожу губами.

Дерек слышит, как Стайлз откладывает коробку, а через мгновение чувствует чужие пальцы на затылке, скользящие по его волосам. Дерек открывает рот, пробует кожу Стайлза на вкус и не может сдержать удовлетворённого стона.

— В фильме нас предупреждали именно об этом, — с подозрением говорит Стайлз, и Дерек тихонько смеётся ему в шею. — Затем ты попытаешь потрогать меня в паховой области.

— Даже не сомневайся, — Дерек обхватывает пальцами пуговицу на штанах Стайлза. — Думаю, практика лишней не будет. Надо убедиться, что я знаю, где что находится. 

— Хорошая мысль, — соглашается Стайлз с придыханием. Он немного передвигается и чуть ли не оказывается у Дерека на коленях. В машине становится жарко, окна запотевают. Стайлз снимает толстовку и ботинки. Дерек приподнимает футболку Стайлза, целует живот и покусывает кожу у рёбер. Когда они только встретились, Дерек думал, что Стайлз совсем тощий, но ошибался. Под его руками и ртом лежит сбитое, сильное и жилистое тело.

— Ах, штаны. Самое трудное, — произносит Стайлз и дёргает за шлевки джинсов. Дерек понимает намёк и расстёгивает молнию. Затем приспускает их вместе с бельём. Он просит Стайлза лечь на живот и удерживает его на месте, когда тот начинает тереться членом об одеяла.

— Мы ещё вернёмся к этому, не торопись, — произносит Дерек, поглаживая его бедро. Стайлз недовольно стонет, но уступает. Дерек пристраивается между его разведённых ног.

У Стайлза потрясающая задница: крепкая и круглая. Дерек наклоняется и сжимает одну половинку, а вторую кусает так, что Стайлз вздрагивает. Затем он трётся небритым подбородком там, где только что укусил. Стайлз недовольно мычит.

— Прости, — рассеяно извиняется Дерек. Он кладёт обе ладони на половинки задницы Стайлза и разводит их в стороны. Дырка Стайлза розовая, припухшая и влажная. Она невероятно пахнет. У Дерека аж слюнки текут. Он никогда никого там не вылизывал, но теперь ему внезапно захотелось это сделать.

— У меня будет раздражение на заднице из-за твоей бороды! Вот возьму машинку и… ах! — сбивается с мысли Стайлз, когда Дерек медленно, со смаком его облизывает. — Блядь, твою же мать! — скулит Стайлз и беспокойно двигает бёдрами.

Рот Дерека наполняет вкус Стайлза, и он стонет, не в силах сдержаться. Это тот же удивительный аромат, который неделями дразнил Дерека, только более насыщенный, сочный, аппетитный. Дырка Стайлза маленькая и тугая. Она выглядит совершенно невероятно под его неспешными ласками. В конце концов, Дерек просовывает кончик языка в мягкое бархатное нутро и награждается надрывным криком Стайлза. А потом Стайлз сжимается вокруг его языка.

Как только Дереку удаётся расслабить Стайлза, он немного отодвигается, чтобы хорошо видеть собственный палец, приставленный к входу. Дерек обводит дырку по кругу раз, второй, и погружает его внутрь. Стайлз дёргается у него в руках и подаётся назад. Палец Дерека входит и выходит с непристойными чавкающими звуками. С каждым проникновением внутри Стайлза становится всё более влажно. Его бёдра начинают двигаться в одном ритме, а руки крепко сжимают одеяла. Вся ладонь Дерека мокрая, по запястью течёт смазка.

Когда крики Стайлза начинают походить на хныканье, Дерек добавляет второй палец и приподнимает его бёдра, чтобы приласкать член.

— Вот так, я рядом, — бормочет Дерек, покрывая поцелуями поясницу Стайлза. Он крепче сжимает член и вводит третий палец. Слова срываются с языка прежде, чем Дерек успевает подумать: — Я о тебе позабочусь. Тебе будет хорошо, как никогда.

И у Стайлза сносит башню. Он насаживается на пальцы Дерека и долбится в его кулак, постоянно повторяя, что вот-вот кончит. И когда это происходит, Стайлз так сильно сжимает пальцы Дерека, что тот едва может ими пошевелить. Поэтому Дерек сгибает их и легонько поглаживает Стайлза внутри, пока член того содрогается в другой ладони Дерека.

Всё заканчивается, и Стайлз обессилено плюхается на сидения сначала лицом вниз, а потом всем телом. Он не шевелится, лишь тяжело дышит. Дерек вытаскивает собственный член, обхватывает его обеими руками, втирает запах Стайлз и почти кончает лишь от этой малости. Он двигает мокрыми ладонями по члену и тихо, прерывисто стонет, но ему не до смущения. 

Стайлз, наконец, оживает и неуклюже переворачивается на спину — мешают штаны. Он пожирает Дерека взглядом, пристально наблюдая за каждым его действием. Дерек накрывает Стайлза своим телом, снимает с себя футболку и трётся членом о его влажный живот. Ему хватает всего нескольких толчков, как всё тело прошибает сладкая дрожь, и он изливается. Стайлз цепляется за его плечи.

— Хоть в чём-то в порно не врут, — говорит Стайлз чуть позже, вытираясь носком Дерека. — Вы, ребята, любите обильно заливать нас спермой.

Дерек закатывает глаза и чувствует, что начинает краснеть. К чёрту, он не собирается это отрицать. Дерек такой, какой есть, да и Стайлз не особо жалуется.

* * *

Бонневилль поражает какой-то причудливой красотой: высохшее солёное озеро кажется бесконечным и таким белым, что на него невозможно смотреть без солнцезащитных очков. Прекрасный пейзаж портит тысячная толпа зомби, собравшихся здесь по непонятной причине. Дерек впервые видит что-то столь ужасающее, а за свою жизнь он повидал многое.

— Как, чёрт возьми, она вообще здесь оказалась? — удивляется Стайлз, когда они натыкаются на женщину-зомби. Та ходит туда-сюда посреди пустыни, будто кусок вяленой говядины: загоревшая донельзя на солнце и высушенная ветрами.

Настроение стремительно падает: им попадается ещё один зомби, потом второй, а после они замечают целую толпу, ошивающуюся у дороги. Стайлз вырубает музыку, и дальше они едут в тишине.

Дерек проверяет топливный счётчик и решает притормозить и наполнить бак. Бензина им с лихвой хватит на Бонневилль, но подпитать машину, когда вокруг очень много зомби, довольно опасно. Стайлзу приходится сидеть в джипе и наблюдать, ведь стоит ему только высунуться, как его запах распространится на километры. Он боится за Дерека до усрачки, но всё обходится.

Где-то посреди озера они сталкиваются с настоящей неприятностью. Здесь самое густонаселённое зомби место. Куда ни глянь — всюду ходячие мертвецы. Единственный выход — ехать напролом. И они едут.

К счастью, зомби не проявляют большого интереса к джипу, поэтому Дерек переезжает тех, кто оказывается у него на пути. Звуки отвратительны, машина вся в крови, но они продолжают движение, несмотря ни на что. Ведь если они остановятся, то умрут.

Через несколько минут Дерек понимает, что зомби не просто бесцельно бродят. Они объединяются и куда-то идут, как пингвины в программах о природе. Те, которые постоянно перебегают с места на места и прижимаются к другим, чтобы согреться. Такое ощущение, что зомби уходят в тёплые края на зиму. Возможно, так и есть. Интересно, а что будет, если зомби замёрзнет?

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Стайлз, пока они медленно пробиваются сквозь бесконечную стену зомби. — Было бы довольно легко уничтожить эту толпу с поддержкой других людей и правильных средств. Окружаешь их, вооружившись пушками и луками для заплутавших зомби, пока кто-то подпаливает всё стадо. Коктейли Молотова сделали бы своё дело. Но лучше, конечно, огнемёты.

Казалось бы, Дереку уже не следует удивляться тому, каким расчётливым может быть Стайлз, как он легко улаживает неприятности и быстро находит возможности, которые им на руку. Всё это для него настолько же легко, как дышать. Стайлз говорит о своём плане с такой небрежностью, что у Дерека волоски на шее встают дыбом. Он даже теряет дар речи.

Стайлз замечает его замешательство, поворачивает голову в сторону Дерека и улыбается.

— Не надо так пугаться. Я же сын копа, помнишь?

— Я не испугался, — отвечает Дерек и чешет подбородок. Скоро опять нужно будет заняться его бородой. — На самом деле, мысль отличная.

— Знаю, — произносит Стайлз и опять отворачивается к окну.

* * *

Кажется, они пересекают Бонневилль целую вечность. Но, к счастью, чем дальше они отъезжают от скопления зомби, тем их становится меньше. Дерек натянут как струна. Он крепко сжимает руль даже по приезду в Уэндовер. Да уж, Дерек бы многое отдал за работающую автомойку: к бамперу прилипло что-то, подозрительно похожее на лёгкое.

Эта часть Уэндовера пустынна. Возможно потому, через неё к Бонневиллю постоянно проходит много зомби. На улицах их полным-полно: они двигаются медленно, пошатываясь. Большинство даже не замечают Дерека со Стайлзом. До поры до времени. Ведь стоит им только припарковаться у входа в отель, а Стайлзу выйти из машины, как на него тут же обращает внимание скиталец. Им удаётся зайти внутрь прежде, чем тот успевает к ним подобраться.

Дерек не может поверить в то, насколько им повезло. «Монтего» предстаёт перед глазами в своей почти первозданной красе. Им ещё не попадались такие огромные шикарные отели, к тому же, с генераторами в подвале. Какое-то время Дерек проработал в техобслуживании в Нью-Йорке. Его знаний хватает, чтобы их запустить, чем он очень впечатляет Стайлза. Тот наблюдает за его действиями с присущими ему любознательностью и забавными высказываниями.

Аварийное питание включается в самом отеле, казино же остаётся тёмным тихим закутком, и слава богу. Лишнее внимание ни к чему. Не стоит превращать их убежище в рождественскую ёлку.

Следующее на повестке дня — найти комнату. Лифты не работают, но лестничная клетка освещается аварийными огнями, поэтому они без труда поднимаются на последний этаж в самый лучший номер.

— Всё или ничего, — радостно восклицает Стайлз.

И… Ладно, действительно впечатляет. Стайлз присвистывает, когда Дерек открывает дверь и включается свет. 

— О, именно здесь ты и лишишь меня невинности, — заявляет он и прыгает задницей на огромную мягкую кровать. После чего награждает Дерека убийственным взглядом. — Никаких отговорок.

— Я не придумываю отговорки, — обиженно заявляет Дерек. — Прости за то, что не нагнул тебя на капоте, чтобы немедленно оттрахать.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Я молодой девственник-омега в течке. Я _хочу_ , чтобы меня оттрахали.

— О, не волнуйся, тебя трахнут, — намеренно хрипло заверяет Дерек, сверкая глазами. И получает то, что хотел — учащённое сердцебиение Стайлза.

— Сейчас? — немного пискляво спрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет, — говорит Дерек и тянет его за капюшон, чтобы он встал с кровати. — Сначала мы поищем что-нибудь съестное.

— А-а, — разочарованно тянет Стайлз. — Ладно, — и вдруг его желудок урчит так громко, что Дерек бы услышал его, даже будь он человеком. 

В отеле несколько ресторанов, значит, и много кухонь, которые можно обчистить. До них сюда тоже кто-то наведывался, но они всё равно находят хорошие продукты и то, что возьмут с собой в дорогу. В последнее время Дерек очень беспокоился насчёт пищи и воды, теперь же у него словно гора с плеч свалилась.

Газовые плиты не работают, но Стайлз находит несколько переносных конфорок на полке с принадлежностями для банкетов. Они поднимаются с одной в комнату и готовят спагетти с мясным соусом. Соус отдаёт консервной банкой, что неудивительно, ведь другое мясо теперь сложно найти. И всё же, хоть какое-то разнообразие в меню приятно.

— Вкуснотища, — произносит Стайлз, когда они наедаются до отвала. Сейчас он потягивает газировку из кружки-сиськи. — Что на десерт?

— Ты, — отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз в ответ так сильно и забавно вздрагивает, что чуть не падает со стула.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: deva_gor

Сначала они принимают душ, и ощущения настолько волшебные, что Дерек на секунду забывает, что они со Стайлзом впервые полностью обнажились друг перед другом. Льющаяся вода стала далёким воспоминанием из прошлого. В основном им приходилось протирать кожу в лучшем случае прохладной, а в худшем — ледяной водой. Ну, кроме остановки в том приусадебном хозяйстве. Горячий душ — давно позабытая роскошь.

Но внимание Стайлза сосредоточено на другом.

— Ух ты, — говорит он, разглядывая Дерека во все глаза. У него капельки воды на ресницах, но он этого, видимо, не замечает. Дерек же не может вспомнить, когда ещё он так пристально рассматривал ресницы других парней. — Я знал, что ты красавчик, но ты просто… — он несколько раз показывает на лицо Дерека и его тело. — Прекрасен.

Кажется, Дерек краснеет. Ещё никто не говорил ему таких слов. Люди обычно называли его сексуальным, горячей штучкой или горячей штучкой, но мудаком. Дерек привык к комплиментам, но это первый раз, когда ему не хочется отмахнуться. Стайлз думает, что он прекрасен.

— И волосатый, — добавляет Стайлз.

А вот этого ему ещё точно никто не говорил. Дерек даже смеётся от неожиданности.

— Я могу всё сбрить до того, как начнём, — дразнящим тоном говорит он. Затем вскидывает бровь и потирает ладонью грудь, а после скользит ей вниз по животу к паху. — Если тебе не нравится.

Стайлз прослеживает взглядом движения его руки и сглатывает.

— Эм, нет, — его голос звучит слегка надтреснуто. Дерек очень старается запихнуть своё самодовольство подальше, но, скорее всего, терпит неудачу. — Нет, мне всё нравится, — Стайлз протягивает руку и прослеживает тот же маршрут пальцами, но более неуверенно, едва касаясь блядской дорожки.

Дерек хватает Стайлза за запястье и тянет на себя, пока они не сталкиваются членами. Стайлз вскрикивает от неожиданности и ещё шире распахивает глаза, хотя, казалось бы, шире уже некуда.

— Хорошо, — произносит Дерек и наклоняется к губам Стайлза. — Мне тоже нравится, как ты выглядишь, — ему стыдно оттого, что он никогда не говорил это Стайлзу, поэтому он решает исправиться: — Ты прекрасен, — Дерек скрепляет свои слова поцелуем и пробегает пальцами по его спине. Стайлз выгибается. Он высокий, с нежной, бледной, местами румяной кожей. Дереку хочется облизать его с головы до пят.

Несколько минут они просто стоят под струями воды, целуются и трутся телами, наслаждаясь душем. В конце концов, они моют друг друга. Руки трогают везде, гель для душа — повсюду. Стайлз, похоже, в восторге от члена Дерека. Он скользит по нему мыльными ладонями, пока тот не прижимается к животу Дерека.

Вот когда прелесть горячего душа отходит на второй план, а на первый выходит секс со Стайлзом. Дерек вырывается из объятий Стайлза только для того, чтобы закрыть воду и бросить ему полотенце. Но стоит им, спотыкаясь, добраться до кровати, как они вновь начинают целоваться и лапать друг друга.

Все чувства Дерека обострены, сосредоточены на Стайлзе. Он выпивает каждый тихий звук, который тот издаёт, вдыхает каждую эмоцию. Дерек опускает Стайлза на простыни и у него щемит в сердце от того, насколько Стайлз ему доверяет.

Несмотря на постоянные заверения Стайлза, Дерек беспокоился, что будет торопиться, волноваться или забудет про нежность и ласку. Но выходит наоборот: он просто не может быть грубым со Стайлзом. Они ведь встретились по счастливой случайности, воле судьбы, но Дерек убеждён, что удостоился небывалой награды. Стайлз принадлежит ему, по крайней мере, сегодня, и он постарается сделать его первый опыт как можно приятнее.

Однако Дерек далеко не святой.

— Хорошо, и что дальше? — спрашивает он раскинувшегося под ним Стайлза. Дерек нависает над ним, но не касается. Он намеренно задаёт вопрос как можно искреннее, и Стайлз попадается на секунду, недоумённо открыв рот. Но держать серьёзное лицо сложно, особенно если уголки губ так и тянутся вверх — и его быстро раскусывают. Стайлз подозрительно прищуривается и суёт пальцы Дереку подмышки. Не очень понятно зачем: чтобы пощекотать или выдрать волосы. Возможно, и то, и другое.

Дерек пытается прижать руки к телу, чтобы защититься и, в итоге, ложится на Стайлза. Почему-то его член не просверлил дыру в ноге Стайлза, что странно, ведь он твёрдый как камень.

— Мудак, — сердито пеняет Стайлз и так щипает за рёбра, что Дерек вскрикивает.

После этого Дерек хватает его за руки и прижимает их к постели, чуть выше головы.

— Сам не лучше, — парирует Дерек и нежно трётся носом о нос Стайлза.

— Знаю, — самодовольно улыбается Стайлз и переплетает их пальцы. — Мы будто созданы друг для друга. Фу, мерзость. Меня сейчас стошнит. А теперь, _пожалуйста_ , засунь в меня свой член, пока я не сморозил ещё что-нибудь сопливое.

— Пф, — фыркает Дерек. Ему трудно вообразить Стайлза романтиком: сарказм мешать будет. Но его предложение Дереку нравится. Он ещё раз целует Стайлза в губы, а после переключается на тело.

Дерек слизывает капельку воды с его шеи, трётся подбородком о пятнышко волос на груди. У Стайлза припухшие розовые соски, и, как ещё оказывается, очень чувствительные. Дерек накрывает их ртом, и Стайлз начинает извиваться, будто не уверен, нравится ли ему такая ласка. Тогда Дерек опускается ниже, нежно покусывая живот и облизывая тёмную блядскую дорожку. Он останавливается прямо перед членом Стайлза и смеётся, когда тот недовольно ворчит.

Однако у Дерека есть ещё одна цель, и Стайлз точно знает её местонахождение: он раздвигает колени и приподнимает бёдра. Дерек тут же скользит языком между его ног. Стайлз уже влажный там, и он легко погружает в него пальцы. Стайлз вздрагивает, серьёзной подготовки ему точно не нужно. Как бы то ни было, Дерек всё равно, не торопясь, его растягивает, затем смачивает вход языком. Стайлз бесстыдно толкается навстречу его лицу, а Дерек удерживает его на месте и продолжает вылизывать, пока они оба не становятся мокрыми и грязными.

Когда он, наконец, поднимает голову, то видит содрогающегося, на грани оргазма Стайлза. Дерек проводит по его животу языком и собирает капельки смазки. Её вкус насыщеннее, чем у той, которая капает на живот сейчас — он растекается по всему языку так, что Дерек рычит. Стайлз в ответ судорожно вздыхает, и его выдох проходит вибрацией по животу.

— Дерек, — умоляюще просит Стайлз и приподнимает бёдра, мазнув кончиков члена по подбородку Дерека.

— Знаю, знаю, — отвечает он и вновь скользит внутрь Стайлза пальцами. Дерек просто засовывает их поглубже, берёт член Стайлза в рот и начинает медленно посасывать. Стайлз дёргается так, словно его ударили током. Он сжимает волосы Дерека в кулаки и кончает с его именем на губах, пойманный в ловушку пальцев и губ. Дерек сглатывает и смотрит на лицо Стайлза из-под опущенных ресниц.

Стайлзу требуется несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Он безвольно лежит на кровати, пока Дерек осторожно вытаскивает из него пальцы. У Дерека колом стоит член, волосы мокрые, а бёдра и живот вымазаны смазкой, но он может подождать. Он ложится рядом со Стайлзом, обнимает его и вовлекает в ленивый поцелуй. Стайлз не отворачивается, когда Дерек засовывает влажные пальцы ему в рот, чтобы он распробовал себя и тут тоже. Но, похоже, собственный вкус нравится ему не так сильно, как Дереку. Стайлз гладит его член, распределяя смазку, но Дерек видит, что он взволнован и вновь начинает возбуждаться.

— Иди ко мне, — говорит Дерек, убирая ладонь Стайлза и прижимая его к груди. Стайлз немного приподнимается, чтобы Дерек смог обхватить его рукой под рёбра и крепче обнять. Они привыкли спать в такой же позе, вот только сейчас о сне не может быть и речи. — Готов?

— Я был готов ещё сто километров назад, так что давай продолжим, — заявляет Стайлз чересчур, по мнению Дерека, командным для девственника тоном, но это ведь Стайлз. Ага, девственник, который только что испытал умопомрачительный оргазм. И всё благодаря ему.

Дерек тоже давно готов к сексу. Течка Стайлза началась всего несколько дней назад, но у Дерека такое ощущение, что он ждал этого целую вечность. Он зарывается лицом во влажные волосы Стайлза, вдыхает его аромат, наслаждается близостью их тел, каждым изгибом. Стайлз кладёт ладонь поверх руки Дерека, нежно её гладит и оборачивается за поцелуями.

Пока они целуются, Дерек берёт свой член, проталкивает его между ягодиц Стайлза и трётся кончиком по скользкому входу. У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание, но он не отталкивает его.

— Дыши. Расслабься, — ласково выдыхает Дерек ему в губы и слегка подаётся вперёд. Стайлз раскрывается, и головка легко входит внутрь.

Стайлз болезненно стонет и морщится. Дерек целует его ухо, щёки, губы.

— Это самая широкая часть, — уверяет Дерек и немного смущается оттого, как серьёзно звучит его голос. Он дрожит от усилий не двигаться, даже не шевельнуться. Да уж, он и не думал, что секс со Стайлзом произведёт на него такое сильное впечатление. Он ни с кем не испытывал подобного. — Тебе дурно? Больно?

— Нет, — отвечает Стайлз чуть ли не плача. Он вслепую шарит позади, находит бедро Дерека и подталкивает его к себе, намекая на продолжение. Дерек повинуется, скользя всё глубже и глубже, пока Стайлз не вздрагивает в его руках:

— О боже, боже, боже, — повторяет он так, словно ещё чуть-чуть и развалится на кусочки.

Дерек чувствует то же самое. У него ещё никогда не было секса без презерватива. Стайлз внутри такой мягкий, бархатистый, влажный и горячий. Это уже чересчур.

Когда он входит до конца и прижимается к заднице Стайлза, их обоих бьёт крупная дрожь. Стайлз такой тугой, что у Дерека покалывает в ногах и сохнет во рту. Он замирает на какое-то время, чтобы Стайлз мог подготовиться к дальнейшему морально и физически. Дерек верит, когда Стайлз убеждает его, что не чувствует боли. Но даже если ты кого-то очень сильно хочешь, впервые ощущать внутри себя чей-то член непривычно.

Стайлз решает поэкспериментировать: выгибает спину, трётся бёдрами и так сильно сжимается вокруг Дерека, что он тихонько стонет ему в шею. Дерек держится несколько мучительных секунд, позволяя Стайлзу поиграть. Ведь это его первый раз: ему всё интересно и в новинку. Дереку хочется, чтобы он запомнил этот опыт как удачный, несмотря на обстоятельства.

Стайлз, наконец, успокаивается и лишь слегка двигает бёдрами, поэтому Дерек едва-едва толкается вперёд и назад. У Стайлза вдруг сбивается дыхание, и Дерек повторяет движение ещё и ещё, пока оно не перетекает в медленные глубокие толчки. Стайлза потряхивает. До сегодняшнего дня Дереку казалось нелепым, что когда-нибудь он будет нежно кого-то трахать, но именно этим он сейчас и занимается. Какой смысл отрицать очевидное? Неторопливый секс кажется ему тем, в чём они оба действительно нуждаются.

— Ты такой молодец, — шепчет он Стайлзу на ухо. Стайлз такой расслабленный и податливый, что его тело само подстраивается под каждый толчок. — Как ощущения?

— Мне хорошо, — нетвёрдым голосом произносит Стайлз. — А тебе? Хорошо?

От этого вопроса у Дерека сжимается сердце. Он прячет лицо в волосах Стайлза и сглатывает застрявший в горле ком:

— Да, — отвечает Дерек, толкнувшись бёдрами. — Да, мне… — теперь уже _он_ обрывает фразу прежде, чем скажет что-то романтично-сопливое. — Мне очень хорошо. Ты потрясающий, Стайлз.

Стайлз сжимает руку на бедре Дерека и просит:

— Ты можешь двигаться немного быстрее?

И Дерек подчиняется: он двигается быстрее, жёстче, но всё ещё осторожно, сосредоточенно. Спустя минуту он уже уверен в том, что Стайлз хоть и наслаждается такими толчками, но на самом деле ему нужно вовсе не это. Стайлз слишком неопытен, чтобы понимать, в чём действительно нуждается его тело. Он беспокойно вертится в его руках, пока Дерек не меняет угол, приподнимая его ногу. Вот теперь начинается волшебство. Стайлз чуть ли не воет, и от этого потрясающего звука волоски у Дерека на шее становятся дыбом.

— Да, вот так. Давай, — подбадривает Дерек и переходит на глубокие размеренные толчки, от которых Стайлз вскрикивает каждый раз. Именно это ему и нужно. Дерек немного смещает одну руку, подхватывает Стайлза под колено, а второй скользит по его животу, к члену.

— Нет, нет, нет! — внезапно кричит Стайлз, перехватывает его руку обеими ладонями и прижимает её к груди. — Держи меня, держи.

Дерек колеблется с секунду, а затем вновь начинает двигаться, обнимая вцепившегося в него Стайлза покрепче.

— Т-ш-ш, всё хорошо, — говорит Дерек и целует его в щёку, ухо и подбородок. У Стайлза красные лицо и шея, влажные от пота волосы и прикрытые от удовольствия глаза. — Держу. Я не отпущу тебя. Можешь к себе прикоснуться? Можешь сделать это для меня?

Стайлз кивает, мнёт член и неуклюже принимается дрочить.

— Ох, хорошая мысль, — выдыхает он, утыкается лицом в подушку и кончает.

Стайлз изливается так долго и обильно, что даже он сам не верит в происходящее: из приоткрытого рта вместо вскрика раздаётся лишь слабый дрожащий писк. Он весь подбирается в руках Дерека и выгибается в спине, когда рука на его члене останавливается совсем. Стайлз тихонько стонет в подушку, пока его сперма стекает сквозь пальцы на кровать. Дерек на грани. Он чувствует сокращение мышц Стайлза и видит, как тот растворился в своём оргазме, но Дерек пытается продержаться подольше. Он нежно трахает Стайлза, до последнего не вытаскивая из него член. И едва успевает это сделать и сжать его в ладони. Он выстреливает спермой на аппетитные, розоватые от трения, бёдра Стайлза всего после нескольких жёстких движений рукой.

Затем он вновь притягивает Стайлза к себе. Так близко, что чувствует стук их сердец. Пока они восстанавливают дыхание, Дерек зарывается лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом Стайлза и закрывает глаза. Ему нужна минутка, а Стайлз впервые терпелив и спокоен. Он медленно поглаживает пальцами руку Дерека, которая обвивает его грудь.

Но, разумеется, Стайлз не может долго оставаться спокойным: это против его природы.

— Ух ты, а течка и правда дар, — шутит Стайлз немного сонным голосом. — Вышло даже лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Согласен, — отвечает Дерек.

* * *

Наутро Дерек понимает, что течка у Стайлза прошла. Постель и вся комната пахнут сексом, а в воздухе ещё витают отголоски течки, но Стайлз пришёл в норму. Он до сих пор приятно благоухает, но в его аромат вернулись старые добрые нотки «Читос». И Дереку это нравится. Может, даже больше, чем раньше.

Удивительно, но Стайлз не спит, а прижимается к боку Дерека, хотя обычно просыпается гораздо позже него. Дерек пребывает в лёгком возбуждении, и они как раз лежат в кровати, вот только их договор распространялся только на течку. Стайлз соглашался на один раз, и Дерек пытается убедить себя, что должен радоваться и этому.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, поглаживая Стайлза по лопаткам. 

— Отлично, — Стайлз зевает, смачно потягивается, а после вновь прижимается к Дереку. — В голове будто прояснилось, да и спал я намного лучше, — рука Стайлза опускается на его бедро, и Дерек накрывает её своей.

— Нам не обязательно опять этим заниматься, — говорит он.

Стайлз убирает руку, приподнимается и ложится на Дерека. Да, он тоже возбуждён.

— Знаю, но мне как бы хочется, — он смотрит на грудь Дерека и прикусывает губу. — Думаю, течка началась из-за тебя. Меня влекло к тебе ещё до неё.

— Не знал, что такое возможно, — произносит Дерек. После признания Стайлза ему становится легче. Выходит, они занялись сексом не по нужде, а по обоюдному желанию. — Вам про это на уроках рассказывали?

Стайлз кивает и трётся лицом о его грудь.

Дерек касается загривка Стайлза и проводит пальцами по краешку его уха. Он старается сформулировать свой вопрос как можно вежливее, но это не так-то просто.

— Ты уверен, что это не было… Я слышал, что перед течкой… То есть, я хотел спросить, когда именно омега… начинает чувствовать и вести себя иначе? 

Главное, с чего всё начинается. Возможно, Стайлз и сам этого не знает.

Этот вопрос не даёт Дереку покоя. Он гадает, как давно начались первые проявления течки, ведь, вполне возможно, что его водили за нос с самого знакомства. Дерек мог позвать Стайлза с собой, поддавшись инстинктам. А вдруг их отношения всё это время строились под влиянием гормонов?

Стайлз уделяет пристальное внимание волосам на груди Дерека, но пожимает плечами и говорит:

— У всех по-разному, но примерно от нескольких часов до двух дней. Тогда и начинается, — Стайлз морщит нос, — вся эта романтическая чепуха. Но я хотел тебя задолго до течки, — он поворачивает голову и утыкается носом в его левый сосок. Дерек вздрагивает от неожиданности, но его мозг пытается переварить слова Стайлза: _два дня_.

Всего два дня. До этого между ними столько всего произошло, а Дерек успел столько всего сделать и испытать. А, значит, гормоны Стайлза никак на него не влияли. Стайлз начал спать с ним в обнимку, а Дерек делиться воспоминаниями о его семье задолго до тех двух дней до течки. Всё было по-настоящему.

— Я тоже тебя хотел, — признаётся Дерек. Теперь он не боится это говорить. — До течки. Намного раньше неё.

Стайлз поднимает голову и лучезарно улыбается.

— Значит, можно?

Дерек должен ему отказать.

— Да, конечно.

Стайлз сползает вниз и замирает у него между ног. Дерек точно не собирается его останавливать. Стайлз рассматривает его член с таким серьёзным выражением лица, будто позже его ждёт экзамен. Он пробегает пальцами по всей длине, ласково играет с крайней плотью. Дереку кажется, что у него плавится мозг.

Когда Стайлз берёт его член в рот, Дерек стонет и хватает его за голову. Разумеется, Стайлзу не достаёт опыта, поэтому он долго примеряется: прекращает и начинает заново, берёт в рот здесь, лижет, посасывает там. И, сам того не подозревая, делает Дереку самый лучший и одновременно худший минет за всю его жизнь. Стайлз невероятно добросовестен в своём деле. Он дразнит Дерека, не понимая этого, держит на грани, пока его член не начинает болезненно ныть от возбуждения.

— Стайлз, хватит, — стонет Дерек. Ещё чуть-чуть и он лопнет. — Я не могу… Дай мне кончить.

Стайлз замирает и поднимает на него глаза: его прелестная нижняя губа до сих пор касается головки бедного подрагивающего члена. Дерек буквально видит, как на него нисходит озарение: взгляд тут же меняется, когда до Стайлза доходит, какой властью располагает тот, кто сосёт член. А Дерек понимает, что вляпался. Причём по-крупному. Стайлз будет тем ещё засранцем в постели.

Стайлз вновь берёт член в рот и насаживается на него, пока Дерек не упирается ему в горло. И как только это происходит, Стайлз давится. Он отшатывается глотнуть воздуха, пару раз кашляет, делает глубокий вдох и вновь опускается ртом на член. Его ресницы порхают по впалым скулам, а розовые губы скользят всё ниже и ниже. Даже ниже, чем в прошлый раз. Дерек прикрывает глаза рукой. Этот мальчишка его доконает.

У Дерека голова идёт кругом. Он глубоко дышит, стараясь держать себя в руках, чтобы не начать трахать нежное горло Стайлза. Проходит несколько мучительных минут, прежде чем до Стайлза доходит, что можно пользоваться ртом и рукой одновременно. Дерек мнёт простыни и прижимается плечами к постели.

— Кончаю, — шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, как раз вовремя, чтобы Стайлз смог довести Дерека до оргазма рукой. Из его рта вырывается скорее животный, чем человеческий звук, но Стайлз и глазом не моргает.

Дерек не успевает излиться полностью, как его седлает Стайлз, задевая задницей опавший член. Он отчаянно пыхтит, берёт Дерека за руку и накрывает ей собственный член.

— Пожалуйста, теперь я, — хрипло выдыхает Стайлз. А какой у него ещё должен быть голос, если в его горле только что побывал член Дерека. _Боже_!

— Не мешало бы немного тебя помучить, — ворчит Дерек, перехватывая инициативу. Вот только он слишком удовлетворён для воплощения этой угрозы в жизнь. Пара движений рукой — и Стайлз царапает грудь Дерека, после чего тут же падает на неё, быстро дыша ему на ухо.

— Думаю, неплохо было бы начинать так каждый день, — говорит Стайлз, когда они более или менее приходят в себя.

Дерек обвивает его рукой и прижимает крепче.

— Я не против, — сдержанно отвечает он, хотя хочется сказать гораздо больше. Стайлз улыбается и лениво-нежно целует Дерека в губы.

Вот и всё. Теперь они вместе.

* * *

Вполне понятно, почему Стайлз не хочет уезжать из Уэндовера. Дерек не может его за это винить, ведь пока это лучшее их убежище: здесь есть горячие вода и еда, удобная кровать и никаких ежедневных нападений зомби. Но генераторы не будут работать вечно, и что тогда?

— Я знаю, — произносит Стайлз, залезая под руку Дереку. После завтрака они вновь вернулись в постель. — Но, может, останемся ещё на день?

Дерек всё понимает. Ему тоже здесь нравится, но искушать судьбу не следует. Они уже провели в Юте больше времени, чем планировали.

— Нам нужно оказаться по ту сторону гор до того, как выпадет снег, — поясняет Дерек. — Дороги больше некому разгребать.

— Да, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Мы же не хотим закончить так же, как первые американские поселенцы, — он смеряет Дерека озорным взглядом. — Ты _не настолько_ вкусный.

Дерек выпускает клыки и скалится.

— А ты даже очень.

Дерек чувствует, как Стайлза прошибает мелкой дрожью и мысленно усмехается сам себе.

Проходит ещё час или два, прежде чем они, наконец, отправляются в путь, но Дерек впервые за много лет так расслаблен, а Стайлз чуть ли не светится от радости. Значит, оно того стоило.

В Неваде им встречается мало зомби, причём все они идут в противоположном от их курса направлении. Возможно, в Бонневилль. В любом случае, на них они внимания не обращают. Скитальцы теперь воспринимают Стайлза так же, как и любого другого человека, что существенно облегчает им жизнь.

А Дерек, наоборот, заинтересован в Стайлзе как никогда. Стайлз же, маленький засранец, похотлив даже больше, чем в течку. Он любознателен в сексе, раскрепощён и постоянно стремится попробовать что-нибудь новенькое.

— Я бы хотел на тебе прокатиться, — говорит Стайлз, опустившись перед Дереком на колени. — Волноваться больше не о чем, теперь ты можешь кончить в меня.

Они в придорожном мотеле где-то между Уэндовером и Рино. Уже поздно, им завтра рано вставать, но разве Дерек может отказать Стайлзу?

Без воздействия гормонов всё по-другому. Дерек больше не осторожничает со Стайлзом. Для него это уже не первый раз, да и назвать Стайлза хрупким язык не поворачивается. Они дурачатся и никуда не спешат. Катаются по кровати в мерцающем свете свечи. Глаза Стайлза счастливо горят, он улыбается и смеётся.

У Дерека ещё никогда не было такого наполненного восторженным ожиданием секса. Стайлз открыто восхищается телом Дерека. Ему искренне нравится доставлять Дереку удовольствие и слышать его смех, пока они страдают фигнёй.

Сначала Дерек медленно растягивает Стайлза обильно смазанными пальцами — фиолетовый тюбик ему здорово в этом помогает, ведь без течки ушла естественная влажность. А причинять Стайлзу боль Дерек совсем не хочет.

Стайлз скачет на нём с блаженной улыбкой, но когда находит нужный для себя угол, то сосредоточенно прикусывает губу и начинает раскачиваться, впиваясь ногтями ему в грудь. Дерек не может глаз от него отвести, говорит, как ему хорошо и поёт Стайлзу дифирамбы. А когда он начинает двигаться увереннее, Дерек обхватывает его член. Теперь он даже не может вспомнить, почему не был заинтересован в таком сексе раньше. Уму непостижимо!

Наконец, Стайлз изливается Дереку на живот, ритмично сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Стайлз открывает глаза, тяжело дыша:

— Ух ты, — говорит он. Дерек сомневается, что до этой секунды видел что-то более прекрасное. У него даже слёзы наворачиваются от такого великолепия.

Существует одно поверье. Оно гласит: если заняться сексом с омегой, к которой привязался, ты получаешь её тело, но взамен отдаёшь своё сердце.

Дерек не знает, правда ли это, но в их со Стайлзом случае, он склонен в это верить.

* * *

А чуть позже Дерек понимает, что, возможно, порно-ролики, в которых оборотни неистово вколачиваются в омег, пока те умоляет трахать их жёстче, тоже не совсем вымысел.

* * *

Дороги ближе к Рино припорошены снегом, но Рэндж Ровер этим не остановить. Время от времени они видят следы шин: признаки других загадочных выживших, но не самих людей. Ни зомби, ни живые им не докучают. Даже брошенные машины встречаются редко и на значительном расстоянии друг от друга, что существенно облегчает вождение.

Они останавливаются в Рино совсем ненадолго. Лишь для того, чтобы добыть с помощью сифона бензин, пополнить припасы еды и воды, поспать. Теперь, когда они так близки к Калифорнии, Стайлз нигде не хочет задерживаться. Он гадает вслух, правильно ли питается его отец и делает ли он свои кардиотренировки. Это было бы мило, но от его слов сердце кровью обливается.

А Дереку приходится всё чаще себе напоминать, что время утекает как вода. Чем ближе они подъезжают к Калифорнии, тем меньше его туда тянет. Жить в дороге тяжело, но он уже к этому привык. Несмотря на неудобства и неопределённость, путешествовать со Стайлзом днём и заниматься с ним сексом ночью, совсем неплохо. Страшно представить, какая жизнь у Дерека была раньше, если он полностью удовлетворён нынешним положением вещей.

Немного задевает, что Стайлзу этого мало. Он не будет счастлив, пока не вернётся в Бикон-Хиллз. Но может, после… Когда Стайлз начинает болтать о своём отце и возвращении домой, Дерека иногда так и подмывает спросить: «А что насчёт меня?», «Я вписываюсь в твою жизнь?». Ему хочется сказать, что двери старого дома Хейлов всегда для него открыты.

Стайлз ликует, когда они пересекают границу штата, а Дерек прикусывает язык.

* * *

Сасанвилл не похож на те города, где им пришлось останавливаться. Он небольшой, но в нём есть две огромные тюрьмы, расположенные рядом друг с другом. Выжившие превратили их в убежище, которое чем-то напоминает приусадебное хозяйство в Вайоминге, только на уровне общины. Тут есть огороды, незанятые зимой, и домашний скот.

Стайлза с Дереком встречает группа людей верхом на лошадях, прямо как в эпоху Дикого Запада.

Выходит пятеро на них двоих: трое мужчин и две женщины, все вооружены. Они держатся дружелюбно, но настороженно. Даже если они и понимают, что Дерек оборотень, похоже, им всё равно. Лошади упитанные, ухоженные и бодрые, как и люди. Видимо, в Сасанвилле знают, что делают.

Парень, который едет во главе приветственной процессии, представляется Джаддом. 

— Мы уже давно не встречали новеньких, — говорит он. — Большинство людей либо мертвы, либо где-то осели, либо куда-то уехали. Много заражённых видели по пути?

— В округе их нет, — говорит Дерек. Джадд и все остальные кивают, будто ждали такого ответа. Потом Дерек рассказывает о том, что они видели в Бонневилле. А также о том, что сюда, скорее всего, и направляется целая толпа зомби.

— Если у вас есть большая огневая мощь, то было бы здорово расправиться с целой кучей раз и навсегда, — встревает Стайлз, когда Дерек заканчивает рассказ. — У меня есть план.

Джадд переглядывается с парнем, из-за спины которого торчит арбалет. Дерек сразу понимает, что оружия у них предостаточно, но вряд ли они скажут об этом первым встречным.

— И в чём же заключается твой план? — спрашивает одна из женщин и смеряет Стайлза недоверчивым взглядом. Ну да, в наушниках «Hello Kitty» он слабо тянет на гениального стратега.

Стайлз радостно всё выкладывает, с такими подробностями, которых в первый раз не было, а значит, с тех пор он хорошенько проработал изначальный замысел. Когда Стайлз заканчивает объяснения, некоторые выглядят так же, как тогда Дерек. Они немного напуганы, что какой-то молоденький забавный парнишка смог придумать хитроумный план массового уничтожения.

— Он — сын полицейского, — уточняет Дерек лишь для того, чтобы эти милейшие люди не подумали, что Стайлз подающий надежды серийный убийца.

— Чёрт, а ведь план-то хорош, — секунду спустя говорит Джадд, опираясь ладонью на рожок седла. Затем одобрительно кивает Стайлзу. — А вы, ребята, хотите помочь?

— Мы не можем, — с сожалением отвечает Дерек. Он бы не отказался увидеть костёр из зомби. — Нам нужно успеть кое-куда до снегопадов.

Джадд приподнимает брови.

— И куда вы едете?

— В Бикон-Хиллз, — произносит Стайлз прежде, чем Дереку удаётся его остановить. Эти люди вроде бы ничего, но Дерек и до вируса никому не доверял, а сейчас — тем более. Он бы предпочёл умолчать кое о чём.

— Ну, удачи вам с этим, — фыркает парень с арбалетом, и Стайлз бледнеет.

— И что это значит? — немного резковато спрашивает Дерек.

— Туда не прорвёшься, — отвечает Джадд и слегка сдвигает шляпу, чтобы почесать лоб. — Город запечатан с начала болезни. Я слышал, там всем заправляют ополченцы. Никто не зайдёт и не выйдет без их разрешения. Они перекрыли все дороги в город. Был у нас тут один смутьян. Мы предупредили его, чтобы он взялся за ум, иначе мы его вышвырнем, тогда он решил отправиться в Бикон-Хиллз. А потом прибежал обратно с простреленной задницей. Говорят, там действительно круто, но кого попало они не принимают.

К щекам Стайлза вновь приливает румянец. Кажется, эти новости очень его обрадовали.

Джадд предлагает им съесть горяченького перед отъездом, но Стайлзу не терпится отправиться в путь. Однако Дерек не разделяет его прыти.

— Не дадите нам минутку? — обращается Дерек к Джадду. И тот, вместе с остальными немного отъезжают на лошадях, начиная переговариваться между собой.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь туда ехать? — спрашивает Стайлза Дерек.

— Конечно! — удивляется его вопросу Стайлз. — С чего мне перестать этого хотеть?

Дерек немного озадачен тем, что это требует разъяснений.

— Слушай, они здесь вроде бы неплохо устроились. А если в Бикон-Хиллз и правда всё под руководством ополченцев… — он намеренно не договаривает.

— Руку на отсечение даю: там мой отец, — возбуждённо заканчивает за Дерека Стайлз. — Он служил в армии до того, как поступил в департамент шерифа. Он бы точно организовал нечто подобное.

Дереку невдомёк, как можно так радоваться, узнав о народном ополчении. В нём нет уверенности Стайлза, который думает, что его отец до сих пор жив. Дерек и до заразы не горел желанием столкнуться с ополченцами, ведь обычно встречи оборотней с вооружёнными людьми заканчивались скверно. Он готов поспорить, что теперь они застрелят любого оборотня в поле их зрения.

Дерек всегда хранил молчание, когда Стайлз рассказывал об отце и ни секунды не сомневался в его добром здравии. Дерек же считал, что вероятность этого крайне мала. Он и по поводу собственной семьи не питал ложных надежд, просто ему больше некуда было ехать.

Стайлз не дурак. Он слегка прищуривается и внимательно смотрит на Дерека.

— Ты сомневаешься, что он жив, да? Не веришь мне.

— Думаю, не исключено, что в Бикон-Хиллз было много смертей, — тщательно подбирает слова Дерек, чтобы не ранить чувств Стайлза. — Нет ничего плохого в излишней настороженности. — Всегда надо готовиться к худшему, вот что он имеет в виду. Но для этого уже поздновато, ведь Стайлз изначально питал большие надежды.

Видимо, его словам всё же не хватило мягкости, потому что Стайлз смотрит на него так, будто Дерек предал его своим неверием в шерифа Стилински. Дерек несколько секунд пристально на него смотрит, но Стайлз лишь молча попинывает камушек носком ботинка. Дерек разворачивается и идёт к приветственной группе.

— Спасибо вам, но нам нужно ехать, — говорит он Джадду. — У нас там родственники. Ну, или были. В любом случае, надо попытаться прорваться.

— Разумно, — кивает Джадд. — Надеюсь, вы не зря потратите время. Если вас туда не возьмут, тогда возвращайтесь к нам, но вам придётся пробираться сквозь снег.

— Знаю, — отзывается Дерек. Позади него хлопает дверь джипа. Значит, Стайлз готов ехать. — Послушайте, если с Бикон-Хиллз всё сложится, то мы можем вернуться следующим летом с подкреплением и вместе отправиться в Бонневилль, — если Стайлз окажется прав, то они могут стать союзниками с этими людьми и стереть тех зомбаков с лица Земли.

— О да! Всегда готов прогуляться до Бонневилля и поджарить кучку зомби, — заявляет парень с арбалетом таким тоном, словно собирается выезжать прямо сейчас. Одна из женщин смотрит на него с обожанием.

Джадд снимает шляпу перед Дереком и искренне желает им удачи. Если с Бикон-Хиллз они пролетят, то обязательно вернутся в эту общину. Здесь, по всей видимости, возрождается цивилизация.

Они покидают Сасанвилл и медленно проезжают мимо ещё одного конного патруля, который сопровождает их до городской черты. В машине тихо: Стайлз не ставит музыку и не читает вслух. Дерек ненавидит каждую секунду, проведённую в безмолвии.

— Я просто пытаюсь быть реалистом, — выдаёт Дерек через какое-то время. — Я надеюсь, что все живы, но нельзя исключать обратное. 

— Что ж, скоро я узнаю наверняка, — говорит Стайлз. Его голос ровный, из него пропала жизнерадостная нотка. Дерек чувствует себя паршиво из-за этого, но Стайлзу нужно взглянуть правде в глаза.

Они пробираются через холмы. Стайлз молчит. Видимо, он злится на него, но Дерек лишь хотел немного умерить его пыл. Если шериф мёртв, Стайлза ждёт неимоверное разочарование, и Дерек вряд ли сможет спокойно смотреть на его страдания.

 _Шериф действительно может быть мёртв_. И когда Стайлз об этом узнает, Дерек будет рядом. Он будет видеть сломленного, убитого горем Стайлза изо дня в день. Видеть парня, который слишком рано лишился родителей.

— Держу пари, он жив-здоров, — заявляет Дерек и, решив подбодрить, слегка сжимает загривок Стайлза ладонью. Ему вдруг захотелось поверить в это так же отчаянно, как верит сам Стайлз.

* * *

Согласно каракулям Стайлза, от Сасанвилла до Бикон-Хиллз четыреста десять километров. Они смогут быстро преодолеть это расстояние, если не выпадет снег, и им будет сопутствовать удача. Джадд говорил, что погода ожидается ясная.

Им не везёт. Они проводят в пути всего час, как начинает идти снег.

Сначала их это мало беспокоит. Дороги лишь слегка припорошены белым, да и снег падает не сильный, однако им приходится немного замедлиться. Дерек не может похвастать большим опытом вождения по снегу, ведь в Нью-Йорке у него не было машины. Вероятно, поэтому, он чересчур осторожен, но дороги извилистые, крутые и кое-где двухполосные. Они слишком далеко зашли, чтобы действовать необдуманно. Стайлз, молча, выключает музыку, чтобы Дерек лучше сосредоточился на вождении.

Однако снег продолжает падать. Он всё валит и валит, пока трасса перед ними не превращается в безжизненное белоснежное пространство. Невозможно сказать, где она заканчивается, поэтому Дерек старается вести джип по центру, как ему кажется, дороги. Теперь он жалеет о тех шуточках про первых американских поселенцев. 

Снег всё идёт, к тому же начинает темнеть. До Бикон-Хиллз остаётся сто шестьдесят километров, и Дерек понимает, что они вряд ли доберутся туда к вечеру. Видимость почти нулевая, а его плечи так напряжены, что ему кажется, будто он слышит их хруст каждый раз, когда двигает руками. Их заносит. Колёса со стороны Стайлза съезжают на обочину. Дереку чудом удаётся вернуться на трассу и осторожно затормозить.

— Нужно остановиться на ночь, — говорит Дерек и глушит двигатель.

Стайлз плохо воспринимает эту новость. Он поднимает карту, которая лежала у него на коленях последние несколько часов, пока он отсчитывал километры. 

— Мы уже так близко! — возражает он. — Давай же, Дерек. Мы не можем сейчас останавливаться!

— Это опасно, — отвечает Дерек. Он отпускает руль, потом разминает плечи и шею, сгибает онемевшие пальцы. Его сердце всё ещё колотится как бешеное. — Я не вижу, куда еду. Нужно подождать до утра.

На какую-то долю секунды Дереку кажется, что Стайлз готов выпрыгнуть из машины и пойти пешком, но затем он откидывается на спинку кресла и говорит:

— Мы так близко, — его глаза блестят, словно он вот-вот расплачется. В Дереке поднимается тревога: он не может допустить, чтобы Стайлз из-за него плакал. К чёрту, он продолжит путь. Если потребуется, Дерек потащит Стайлза на собственном горбу. Что угодно сделает, лишь бы он был счастлив.

К счастью, прежде чем Дерек успевает выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, Стайлз судорожно вздыхает и вытирает рукавом глаза.

— Прости, — говорит он, хлюпая носом. — Я сглупил.

— Нет, нет, — успокаивает Дерек и проводит своим рукавом по глазам Стайлза, хотя слёз не видит. — Я знаю, что ты очень хочешь вернуться домой. Но если мы угодим в кювет, то нам крышка.

— Знаю, — кивает Стайлз. Он пахнет печалью.

Дерек расстёгивает его ремень, чтобы сжать Стайлза в неуклюжем объятии через центральную консоль. Стайлз охотно идёт навстречу и зарывается лицом в плечо Дерека, пока тот гладит его по спине.

— Мы немного поспим, а когда солнце начнёт вставать, сразу отправимся в путь, — обещает Дерек. Скорее всего, им удастся выбраться. В Бикон-Хиллз снег выпадает очень редко, к тому же они спускаются с гор. Когда Стайлз продолжает молчать, Дерек пускает в ход свой козырь. — У меня есть кексики с арахисовым маслом.

Стайлз тут же откликается на это. Он обмирает в руках Дерека и чуть ли не орёт:

— Что? С каких пор? — после чего выпутывается из объятий, устраивается в своём кресле и возмущённо на него смотрит. Дерек едва сдерживает смех.

— С Небраски, — отвечает он и чудом уклоняется от удара свёрнутой картой по голове. 

— Ты же знаешь, они на вес золота в постапокалиптическом мире, — отчитывает его Стайлз после того, как Дерек вырывает у него из рук карту. Теперь в ней большая дыра, но сейчас это уже не имеет значения. — Поверить не могу, что ты мне не сказал!

— Я приберегал их для особого случая, — говорит Дерек. Они оба смотрят в окно, будто пытаются решить, можно ли назвать застревание в снегу таким случаем.

— Ну, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Вроде пойдёт.

Кексы с арахисовым маслом немного суховатые и залежалые, но всё равно вкусные. Дерек со Стайлзом забираются под одеяло и разрывают упаковку, беря по одному. Стайлз ест свой неторопливо, откусывая по чуть-чуть: это может быть последний оставшийся в стране кекс с арахисовым маслом. Когда Стайлз целует Дерека, сладость ещё остаётся.

Они целуются, а за окном продолжает падать снег. Как только Стайлз забирается руками ему под одежду, Дерек подминает его под себя. Может это эгоистично, но Дерек рад провести ещё одну ночь вместе. Вряд ли в Бикон-Хиллз их ждёт что-то хорошее. Да ополчение может пристрелить Дерека на месте!

Слишком холодно, чтобы раздеваться, поэтому они решают ограничиться дрочкой. Дерек кончает первым, нежно кусая открытую шею Стайлза и мокро скользя в его кулаке. Стайлзу требуется больше времени, потому что Дерек ласкает его медленно, ведь он, быть может, в последний раз вот так к нему прикасается и слышит, как тот стонет его имя. Возможно, Стайлз в последний раз так сонно и расслабленно прижимается к нему после секса. И в последний раз Дерек обнимает его со спины.

Он зарывается лицом в пространство между шеей Стайлза и подушкой. Дереку с трудом удаётся заснуть.

* * *

Дорога в Бикон-Хиллз забаррикадирована, как им и говорили, а за воротами, которые служат пропускным пунктом, стоят вооружённые часовые. Они тут же вскидывают оружие, когда Дерек останавливает джип. Стайлз шарит по двери трясущимися от нетерпения руками, но Дерек хватает его за шиворот и удерживает на месте до тех пор, пока Стайлз на него не смотрит.

— Плавно, — строго произносит Дерек. — Скорее всего, они настроены воинственно. 

— Хорошо, — сглатывая, отзывается Стайлз. Его взгляд взволнованно скачет туда-сюда, а сам он натянут как струна.

— Эй, взгляни на меня, — просит Дерек, слегка его встряхивая. Когда Стайлз обращает на него всё своё внимание, Дерек продолжает: — Плавно. Я не шучу.

В этот раз, похоже, ему удаётся достучаться до Стайлза.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Я понял.

— Сначала выйду я, — решает Дерек. У него больше шансов выжить, если они начнут стрелять. Разумеется, это касается только простых боеприпасов. Он надеется, что у ополченцев нет аконитовых пуль.

Дерек очень медленно и плавно открывает дверь и выходит с поднятыми руками. Удивительно, но никто не открывает огонь на поражение.

— Мы не вооружены, — кричит он. И, в принципе, не врёт. Клыки и когти всегда при нём, а бита Стайлза, как обычно, лежит в багажнике. В любом случае, пока они безоружны.

Он слышит, как с другой стороны открывается дверь, а после — голос Стайлза:

— Пожалуйста, не стреляйте. Я слишком молод, чтобы умирать!

Какое-то время в воздухе висит напряжённая тишина, потом один из часовых неуверенно спрашивает:

— Стайлз?

— Да, это я! — отвечает Стайлз.

Затем Дерек слышит возглас кого-то ещё:

— Чёрт меня дери! Пропустите их! Кто-нибудь позовите шерифа Стилински!

Стайлз тоже это слышит. Он так сильно вцепляется в дверцу джипа, словно без опоры свалится. Дерек опускает руки и обходит машину спереди, краем глаза наблюдая за ополченцами, но те, кажется, не имеют ничего против. Они слишком заняты отпиранием ворот и оживлённой беседой.

— Мой отец ещё жив? — спрашивает Стайлз, но Дерек сомневается, что его кто-то слышит. У него осипший голос, да и часовые далеко, к тому же, они люди. Дерек кладёт свою руку Стайлзу на плечо. В ответ Стайлз хватает его за футболку и сжимает её с такой силой, что Дерек слышит, как она начинает расходиться по швам. Стайлза трясёт.

Дерек слышит, как кто-то вытаскивает рацию и чуть ли не орёт в неё:

— Кто-нибудь отправьте шерифа на четвёртый контрольно-пропускной пункт! Его сын здесь! — а после, понизив голос, обращается к кому-то, стоящему поблизости: — Он уверял, что, если его сын жив, то непременно вернётся. Я думал, он с катушек слетел. 

— Твой отец жив, — говорит ему Дерек. Стайлз утыкается ему в шею и начинает рыдать. — Всё хорошо, — успокаивает Дерек, поглаживая его по спине. — Он жив.

* * *

Часовые открывают ворота и позволяют Дереку заехать. Он останавливается на обочине дороги, и они ждут. Стайлз так держит его за руку, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Он потихоньку успокаивается, но всё это спокойствие летит в тартарары, когда через несколько минут подъезжает внедорожник с гербом округа на боку.

Стайлз выпрыгивает из джипа и летит в объятия отца. Теперь слёзы льются ручьём даже у наблюдателей. Дерек переводит взгляд на деревья у дороги и часто моргает, пока собственные глаза не прекращают слезиться. 

Шериф Стилински выглядит старше и измождённее, чем помнит Дерек, что неудивительно. В последний раз они виделись до зомби-вируса, пять лет назад. Когда все возвращают себе самообладание, Дерек выходит из джипа, но остаётся рядом с ним, молча пялясь на асфальт. Ему не хочется нарушать их воссоединение, и он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Стайлз спрашивает о Скотте и вновь плачет, узнав, что он жив. Затем Стайлз расспрашивает о других людях, о которых никогда Дереку не рассказывал. Оказывается, выжили не все, но он стойко воспринимает эти новости. Наконец, Дерек осмеливается взглянуть в их сторону.

Стайлз словно чувствует его взгляд, потому что тут же оборачивается и жестом его подзывает.

— Пап, ты помнишь Дерека Хейла? — спрашивает он. Когда Дерек к ним подходит, Стайлз хватает его за руку и притягивает ещё ближе, а потом обхватывает его ладонь своей. Дереку кажется, что стоять вот так перед его отцом — не слишком разумная мысль. Может, от цивилизации и стались одни руины, но город под управлением шерифа Стилински, наверняка, живёт по каким-то правилам. Вряд ли он одобрит отношения сына с мужчиной постарше.

— Конечно, — отвечает шериф. Он скользит взглядом по их сцепленным рукам, но ничего не говорит. — Спасибо, что помог моему сыну вернуться домой.

Он протягивает ему ладонь для рукопожатия. Этот жест кажется чуждым и странным. Дерек не пожимал никому рук с начала эпидемии, да и вообще уже успел позабыть о том, что люди когда-то так делали. У шерифа твёрдая хватка, но его рука немного дрожит.

— Не за что, — произносит Дерек. Он хочет рассказать, что они помогали друг другу, а Стайлз, возможно, помог ему даже больше, но для этого он слишком взволнован. Да, лучше промолчать.

— Мы столкнулись в Небраске, безумие, да? — говорит Стайлз отцу. — Он тоже сюда ехал, поэтому мы… — он внезапно замолкает, смутившись. Стайлз вспоминает, что Дерек тоже ехал сюда не просто так. У него здесь семья. — А Хейлы? — спрашивает он с такой надеждой, что Дереку становится больно. — Они?..

Дерек понимает, что новости плохие, догадываясь обо всё по сочувствующему выражению лица шерифа. Он видел такое же, когда ему сообщали, что большая часть его семьи сгорела.

— Прости, — извиняется шериф перед Дереком. — Не всем удалось это пережить, — Не всем? Значит, кто-то справился? — Мы поместили всех, кого могли, в карантин, пытаясь прекратить… — начинает объяснять он.

— Кто выжил? — перебивает Дерек, сразу переходя к главному.

— Кора и Лора, — отвечает шериф, и у Дерека чуть колени не подгибаются.

Он не может в это поверить. Он был уверен в том, что шериф скажет, что никто не выжил. Дерек и подумать не мог о счастливой развязке. Боже, Лора с Корой живы!

— А Питер? — спрашивает Дерек чуть дрогнувшим голосом.

Шериф печально качает головой.

— Где-то здесь, но…

— Он скиталец, — догадывается Дерек. Неудивительно. Его мама всегда говорила, что от Питера жди беды.

— Он единственный заражённый в городе, — произносит шериф. — Твои сёстры уже несколько месяцев пытаются его найти, — убить, другими словами. — Он хитрый, несмотря на то, что скиталец.

— В этом весь Питер, — смеётся Дерек сквозь слёзы и внезапно понимает, что до сих пор держит Стайлза за руку. Точнее, цепляется за неё. Надо бы отпустить его ладонь, ведь неприлично так себя вести у всех на виду, но Дерек просто не может разжать пальцы.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит Стайлз и мягко его обнимает. В ответ Дерек прижимает его к себе покрепче, успокаиваясь. Он видит, как шериф вскидывает брови, и понимает, что позже придётся ответить на уйму вопросов.

— Всё хорошо, Стайлз, — шепчет Дерек ему в волосы. На самом деле, даже отлично. — Лора и Кора… — он не может закончить предложения, не поставив себя в ещё более неловкое положение.

— Они, безусловно, будут рады тебя видеть, — заявляет шериф и ободряюще ему улыбается, будто чувствует, что Дереку необходима поддержка. С другой стороны, это же отец Стайлза. Может, читать его, словно открытую книгу — их фамильная черта.

— Нужно их найти, — произносит Дерек, потому что Стайлз всё ещё пытается выдавить из его лёгких весь воздух. Он, наконец, отпускает его, но с таким выражением лица, словно разрывается между двух огней: пойти с Дереком или остаться с отцом. Поэтому Дерек облегчает ему задачу, добавляя: — Я принесу твои вещи.

Он не хочет, чтобы Стайлзу когда-либо приходилось выбирать между ним и отцом. Конечно, может с этим сложностей и не возникнет, если отец Стайлза решит за него. Он ещё молод, и его отец вполне может запретить им встречаться.

Дерек доходит до машины, и слышит голос Стайлза:

— Я на секунду.

Раздаются торопливые шаги.

Дерек открывает багажник и начинает вытаскивать вещи Стайлза: его рюкзак, биту, книги. Уродливое одеяло, которое принадлежит Стайлзу, хотя они укрывались им вместе. На глаза попадается дурацкая кружка в форме сисек, которую Дерек поспешно прикрывает своей подушкой. Не хватало ещё, чтобы шериф её увидел.

Всё пахнет ими, везде их смешанный аромат. Дерек вытягивает одеяло и чувствует слабый запах — отголосок течки Стайлза. У него сердце уходит в пятки. 

Дерек поворачивается и почти сталкивается нос к носу со Стайлзом. Он как-то неуверенно забирает у него свой рюкзак, тут же перекидывая тот через плечо. Немного помявшись, Стайлз проходит мимо Дерека и берёт из багажника биту, а к одеялу даже не прикасается. Наверное, дома у него есть своё. Конечно, он ведь вернулся. Все его вещи здесь: дожидаются своего хозяина, который уезжал к бабушке на неделю. И не важно, что времени прошло больше. Его вещи дома, а всё, что есть у Дерека — в этой машине.

— Ты же не собираешься меня бросать, да? — спрашивает Стайлз с ухмылкой, будто поддразнивает. Но в голосе чувствуется тревога, а в воздухе пахнет волнением.

— Тебе нужно многое обсудить с отцом, — осторожно говорит Дерек, понимая, что за ними наблюдают. Он не делился со Стайлзом своими расплывчатыми планами на жизнь до приезда в Бикон-Хиллз и не собирается делать это сейчас. Всё, что будет происходить дальше, зависит от Стайлза и его отца.

Стайлза его ответ явно злит.

— Ну уж нет, иди в жопу, я не собираюсь отдуваться один!

Дерек запрокидывает голову и стонет. Хотя, скорее, это больше напоминает вой. Ему становится неловко от одной мысли, что Стайлз всё подробно расскажет отцу. Господи, Дерек надеется, что Стайлз всё же опустит мельчайшие подробности. Но присутствовать при этом разговоре лично? Проще сдохнуть.

Он вновь опускает голову и смотрит на решительного и, одновременно с этим, взволнованного Стайлза. Дерек сразу понимает, что проиграл. Феромоны Стайлза явно разбудили в нём какого-то неутомимого защитника. Он противостоял зомби и оборотням, защищая Стайлза. И с шерифом встретится, даже если это в три раза страшнее. Дерек приложит все усилия, чтобы расположить его к себе.

— Да, — говорит он Стайлзу. — Ты прав.

Плечи Стайлза тут же расслабляются. 

— Ещё бы! Кто порвал — тот покупает, — бодро произносит он, и Дерека охватывает ужас.

— Я тебя не рвал, — шипит Дерек, бросая быстрый взгляд в сторону наблюдающего за ними шерифа: он стоит с бесстрастным лицом, а его большие пальцы оттягивают ремень с кобурой.

Стайлз поигрывает бровями.

— Ты про _рвал_ ся внутрь, — бесстыдно заявляет он. Дерек очень, просто безмерно рад, что у шерифа Стилински нет чуткого слуха оборотня.

— Я исколесил всю страну во время зомби-апокалипсиса, и теперь ты хочешь, чтобы меня убили в родном городе, — ворчит Дерек, хотя прекрасно чувствует, как начинают подёргиваться уголки губ. Ещё чуть-чуть и он не сможет сдержать улыбку.

— Пап, можно Дерек зайдёт к нам попозже? — кричит Стайлз, не сводя с него взгляда. — Нам нужно рассказать тебе, что он мой парень.

— Мальчишка совсем не изменился, — бормочет кто-то у ворот.

Дерек опускает голову и прячет лицо в ладонях. Заслужит ли он когда-нибудь уважение или пал слишком низко? Сейчас он совсем в этом не уверен.

— Ты обещал, что не будешь этого делать, — тяжело вздыхает он. Было бы идеально, если бы в эту секунду к ним забрела кучка зомби.

— Прости, — говорит Стайлз так, будто ему на самом деле совсем не жаль. Это самая неискренняя попытка извиниться в мире.

Шериф кашляет, словно старается прикрыть этим рвущийся наружу смех.

— Конечно, в семь часов. И пока он всё ещё здесь, мне бы хотелось поблагодарить его за то, что он добровольно вызвался на ночное дежурство.

Дерек поднимает голову и свирепо смотрит на Стайлза. Один из часовых у ворот давится смешком.

Стайлз с секунду выглядит раскаявшимся, но быстро меняется в лице. Он улыбается Дереку и произносит:

— Круто.

— Ты невозможен, — отвечает ему Дерек, но, кажется, лишь тешит этим самолюбие Стайлза, который перекатывается с пятки на носок и лучезарно улыбается. Дерек сдаётся и улыбается в ответ, чувствуя себя глуповато.

— Стайлз, отпусти уже этого парня, — вмешивается шериф ровно тогда, когда сцена начинает становиться ещё унизительнее. — Уверен, ему не терпится повидаться с семьёй.

Стайлз бросается вперёд, хватает Дерека за куртку и чмокает его в губы, а затем целует, как следует. Дерек ужасно смущён, ведь на них все смотрят, и всё равно обхватывает Стайлза за локоть. Рядом с ним он ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Вудбайн 129, — произносит Стайлз ему в губы. — И приводи сестёр, хорошо?

Похоже, они идут ва-банк. Эта мысль почему-то не пугает. Наоборот, Дерек ждёт не дождётся, когда они все соберутся.

— Мы придём, — обещает он, вновь чмокает Стайлза и отстраняется. Ему ведь ещё нужно семью проведать.

Стайлз подмигивает ему и перебегает на другую сторону дороги, к отцу. Дерек садится за руль, заводит Рендж Ровер и машет Стайлзу с шерифом, которые с каждой секундой становятся дальше. Он делает глубокий вдох и выдох.

Они добрались живыми! У них всё получилось!


End file.
